Idol Meets Rival
by Written Colors
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a rich player who ran away from home, Mikan Sakura is a Popular teen idol. What would happen if a disguised Mikan came to his school as a boy and steals most of his girls without wanting to? Secrets, Rivalry, and Romance. Read and Review! [COMPLETE]
1. Wishing for a normal life

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice and the characters. My first fanfiction please be nice :)**

**Chapter 1: Wishing for a normal life**

**11/20/2014 - Thank you to a anonymous reviewer for pointing out a big mistake I made in this chapter :) I have fixed Hostess and changed it to Host. Sorry for the mistake, I'll probably re-edit all my chapters after my last chapter (chapter 22) is released.**

* * *

><p><em>Lights, camera, action! <em>–the lights shined on a famous brunette as she walked through the set. Mikan Sakura, a teen idol who started a career at age 15, was starring in her first very own movie called "The Journey".

She wasn't a star for too long, yet with her "hidden" talents she was able to rise to the top within months in the entertainment industry. Along with her talent, her slim features, her stunningly soft hazel eyes, and the smoothest brunette hair that ran down above her chest, she became quite well known in a matter of months.

_"The movie is nice, as well as the excitement, although I'm just not too pumped up as everyone else is."_ Mikan thought with a sigh as she continued to say her lines. It didn't drag on for too long since she had memorized her lines with flying colors. It was dinner time and ready to go. While saying good-byes to her fellow actors she saw her manager, Hotatu Imai, gesture her hand to come over.

Hotaru Imai was her manager and best friend. They were both the same age but because of her high intelligence she was able to become Mikan's manager.

"Hey Hotaru, you needed me?" Mikan said with a smile as she approached her emotionless friend.

"Come to my house after changing into your clothes, I have something important to talk with you about." she said before walking away leaving Mikan speechless.

_Hotaru never changes does she, mysterious as always._

While grabbing her bag she quickly went to her room and changed into her attire. While outside of the studio Mikan wore a short brunette wig, a T-shirt and baggy shorts. You may wonder why she does this, simply because she hates the attention given by her fans so she disguises as a guy to prevent it from happening. The fame was lovely in it's own way, however, there was a limit on how much she could take.

The paparazzi, the stares, the gossip, the admirers, and the haters. What more could be asked for in a life of fame?

Mikan Sakura has always wanted a normal life...

And little did she know, the "life" would be coming very soon, or so that's what we think. Who said a normal life was without drama?

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

_Knock knock knock_

"Hotaru it's me Mikan." she simply said as the door slowly opened revealing a calm manager.

"Baka! What took you so long?" Hotaru said as she lightly hit Mikan on the shoulder.

"You know that putting on my disguise takes me a while!" The brunette cried as she made her way inside. It was quite spacious considering most of Hotaru's money comes from being an Idol's manager.

They both sat down with tea already prepared on the table.

"So, what was the "important" news you wanted to talk to me about" Mikan said with curiosity in her eyes.

Setting her cup down Hotaru slowly became serious. "Mikan this isn't fun and games, what I'm about to tell you is something you have to understand, you're way too used to the celebrity life and you need to fit in with society."

Mikan sighed, "Hotaru...you already know that I disguise as a guy to go _into_ society."

Hotaru glared at her for a second then continued.

"You haven't let me finish yet." She quickly took a sip of her tea and let out a deep breath. "I understand that you know a lot about society but I want you to actually TALK to other people your age besides me."

The brunette just sat there starring at her friend with deep hazel eyes. "So, what do you need me to do?" she said quite annoyed.

"I need you to go enroll into a school, preferably wearing your disguise so you don't grab too much attention" she said while grabbing out a list of elite schools she found while researching.

"Look at this and read all the reviews, then tell me which school you'd like to enroll into, I would like to get an answer before your photo shoot tomorrow." She quickly said while she got her cup and went to the kitchen to wash it.

"_That baka has a long way to go since she has always been home schooled_." Hotaru thought. Of course the dark purple haired girl was quite worried for her dense brunette friend. Mikan was home schooled most her life, or taught personally by a tutor. What Mikan lacked was the experience of an school, which made Hotaru wonder if she would be ready for this kind of change.

Hotaru has been to a private school before she applied to be Mikan's manager at age 15. It wasn't too long ago since they started their celebrity life, actually about 9 months ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Natsume's Apartment<strong>_

It was quite a nice apartment; pretty large for someone who lived alone. With a relatively nice environment and simple arrangements it gave the place a sense of life.

Natsume worked as a Host in a male Host Club down town, about 10 minutes away. He had quite a few reasons for this job—not that he liked it very well. Although, to support himself, this was the best paying job that he could grasp at the moment.

(Basically in a host club good looking males would come and serve drinks, food, and socialize. It's like a maid café but with male hosts instead of maids.)

Natsume started to cringe his eyes as her heard a slight knock on the door. Giving off a slight sigh he made his way towards the annoying event that had just occurred and practically forced himself to open it.

"Natsume-Kun!" a girl piped up at him as she made her way inside his apartment. Natsume just gave a slight glare in return. "What are you doing here?" he asked seriously as he placed some of his things back into the closet beside the door.

She gave off a giggle. "Don't tell me you forgot about our date. Remember? We met at the host club not too long ago… like practically twelve hours ago." She exclaimed in a sigh before continuing. "You said you'd go on a date with me as long as I paid the right price so host me well… and maybe I'll pay well." she said in a sly tone as she approached him closer.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned in for a kiss, only to be stopped by his palm blocking in the midst of her attempt. "I don't kiss someone I don't love." he stated in a nonchalant manner as the girl looked at him with hurt eyes.

His infamous smirk appeared before his face. "Oh, right, that arrangement." he replied before he dressing up for this "date".

* * *

><p>As Hotaru came back she simply placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder and asked, "So, has any of the schools catch your interest?"<p>

The brunette looked at Hotaru with a bright smile. "I think I've made my choice." She set the paper down and proceeded. "I'll go to Alice Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) I promise the next chapter will be longer, Read and Review :)<strong>


	2. My Rival

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice and the characters.**

**Thanks Autumnal Equinox for the dividing idea**

**Read and Review :)**

**Chapter 2: My Rival**

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep<em>

The sounding of the alarm rang as it woke a certain brunette who sounded annoyed to be disturbed in her beauty sleep.

"Urg, why did I ever put my alarm at such an early time of the day?" Mikan exclaimed in a breath, quite pissed after the long night she had.

Reading rules was quite a pain for the exhausted brunette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback of yesterday<strong>_

"I'm happy you decided on a school you're going to be attending, now I have a full list of rules to go over before we get into action." Hotaru stated, acting like a dictator ready to go to war.

Mikan groaned at the statement that she made.

"Fine, let's get this over with." She said while playing with her hair.

Hotaru then set out a piece of loose-leaf paper on the desk. "First we have to discuss your name, obviously you won't be going by the name Mikan Sakura." She said while writing down a few names on the sheet of paper.

Mikan looked over at the paper and had a questioning look. "What kind of name is "Crabete?" It was quite an odd name, but that's Hotaru for you.

Hotaru glared at her for a second then explained. "It sounds like crabs, firstly I like crabs so I thought of the name and secondly a pinch from a crab is like hearing you whine so it fits you perfectly."

"Hotaru, that's quite offensive, if you weren't my friend I'd beat the crap out of you right now." She said with an upsetting and annoyed face.

Hotaru lifted her arm and put her hand on her face as if she were talking to an idiot.

"Well if you don't appreciate my help with thinking of names then how about _you_ think of one yourself baka." She said while tossing a pen onto Mikan's lap.

Luckly Mikan already thought of a name on the top of her head, "Why not just have my name be Miko, simple AND easy." calmly saying while glaring at Hotaru.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the statement.

"So, what are the other rules?" she asked, looking at Hotaru questionably while waiting for a reply.

Hotaru quickly went to her room and after a few minutes came back with a packed filled with about 60 sheets of paper.

"Take this, Read this, Know this, and **Memorize it**." She simply said after dropping it on the table, literally making Mikan jump.

"I'll be signing you and me up today so we can start school tomorrow."

"_Sigh, it's going to be a long night for me tonight." _Mikan thought as she took the packet off the table.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Our little brunette finally got out of her bed and went down to her kitchen. Her parents had died when she was only two years old so she lives with her grandpa.<p>

"Ey kido, can you start making breakfast for me?" her grandpa asked in an exhausted tone.

"Sure thing gramps! Want oatmeal or eggs?" She asked sweetly while looking around in the refrigerator.

Her Grandpa stood there for a second then replied, "I'll take the oatmeal, my teeth aren't getting any better ya know?" he announced while taking his seat at the table.

During Mikan's idol life she didn't see grandpa that much because she stopped home schooling and had private tutors at the studio. Her photo shoots and performances for singing always took away more free time.

Mikan sighed for a bit. "Hopefully after being assigned to go to a private school Hotaru would lessen my photo shoot hours to give me more time to stay with you gramps, sometimes I worry about your health condition" she said while cooking up a bowl of oatmeal.

"A private school?" Her Grandpa looked at her in confusion.

"_Ah yeah, I forgot to tell gramps about this"._ Mikan thought in her mind, slightly feeling guilty about making him worry about the sudden change.

"Sorry gramps, I forgot to mention this to you." She said while brewing up a cup of coffee. "Hotaru wanted me to join a school with other people my age so that I would become more involved with the "Society". she explained, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well kido ya never know, sometimes a new experience is better. Lighten up a bit." he said with a smile while looking over to the almost cooked oatmeal.

Mikan giggled a bit before making her way to the pot of oatmeal that her gramps was craving over.

"_He's just like a child."_ Mikan thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Natsume's Apartment<strong>_

A certain raven-haired boy was refusing, quite harshly, to grab himself out of bed. His expression was exhausted and tired. Of course, after a date that lasted until 3 am in the morning, it would make complete sense that he refused to wake up.

Quickly, he checked his phone for any text messages; 50 of them. A sigh gave out from his mouth before he walked over to the notebook that was sitting calmly on top of the counter.

He motioned his hand over the list of names that was placed on it and checked off "Mitsuki" from the list of names. "That date went well—one less person to deal with." he muttered to himself as he placed it back down.

Although, Natsume was well aware that once he heads back to his Hostess part-time job he'll be flooded with new offers. The only reason holding him back from denying their offers was the cash that he needed to support himself.

His clothes were scattered on the ground after he literally crashed in his bed once he arrived home—practically dead-beat. A note was hidden in his pocket, not realizing that it was there until that moment.

_Thanks for the wonderful date Natsume ~ I hope we can arrange another date. Of course, I'll provide cash.—Mitsuki _

After reading the note he tossed it in the trash and checked the time on his clock.

"_Shit! 30 minutes until school starts!"_ he exclaimed in his mind as he ravished through his stuff, preparing himself to head out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At school<strong>_

The classroom was pretty noisy and filled with kids talking and gossiping.

"Every one of my beautiful students, settle down~" A long, blond haired teacher sang as he twirled into the room.

"Pfft, Narumi sensai, why must you always have to make such an amusing entrance?" one guy commented, followed by giggles that everyone made.

"Well, without this beautiful entrance you guys would still be talking, am I right?" He took one quick glance at the kids who were nodding.

Narumi proceeded to walk to the center front of the classroom. "Ok students, today we have two special students coming to join us into this amazing school!" he said as all the students looked confused and curious.

"Everyone, Please welcome Miko Sakura and Hotaru Imai!" he exclaimed as a guy and a girl walked into the classroom.

Everyone was in a state of awe! Hotaru with her elegance and Miko with her- I mean _his_ adorable face.

"KAWAII!" all the girls squealed as they gawked at the cute faced boy in the front.

"He looks so adorable!" One girl said while the others agreed with her.

"The other girl beside her looks like a beauty!" The other girl said but then paused for a second.

"OH MY GOD! **Hotaru Imai**! The youngest manager in the history, as well as the manager of the famous idol **Mikan Sakura**!" The whole class screamed.

"Wait, Miko Sakura, he has the same last name as Mikan Sakura!" one guy yelled out as the students started to agree with his statement.

Mikan then walked up to the center of the classroom. "Ohayo, my name is Miko Sakura. If you're wondering if I'm related to Mikan, well I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you all, I get that mistake a lot." Then quickly glanced around. "Although, I hope we get along." Ending with a huge sigh.

It didn't seem like the class believed it until Hotaru walked to the center.

"I do _NOT _know Miko Sakura and if _ANY_ of you bullshit to me about it I swear I will take you down on my own!" She said while glaring at everyone. The class was shocked and in fear—even Mikan felt shivers down her spine.

The class became silent until _BAM— _

The door slid open revealing a crimson-eye boy, none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) I told you this one was going to be longer lol, I will be updating daily so until then please stay Updated and Review :)<strong>


	3. Bad Situation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice and the characters.**

**This chapter is a bit longer, but may have a few mistakes since I was revising it a lot lol**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3: Bad Situation**

* * *

><p>The room was turned silent, was it because of Hotaru or Natsume?<p>

"_This silence is killing me!"_ Mikan thought as she was thinking of something to say to break all the silence. Words were about to come out until they were interrupted by the footsteps of Natsume.

Everyone was watching him walk up to a girl about Mikan's height but with light brown hair that went up to her shoulders. "Saki, don't forget to bring the 400 dollars for the date today, I just finished with my last client last night." he said while putting on his infamous smirk.

The whole class was used to this besides Hotaru and Mikan and all sweat dropped while some girls were swooned by his appearance. Natsume was about to walk away until-

"Sorry Natsume but I'm canceling the date. I think I found a new guy that has captured my heart at first sight." she said as she walked over to Mikan.

"Come on Miko, I think we should make a fan club for you." she exclaimed while giving a sweet smile. Some of the girls joined in and started talking about it until there was a _BAM _on the desk at the back.

_Shit! Saki was my best paying client,if I don't get her back then I can't-_

He was then interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. If you could guess who it was, it was Mikan Sakura, also known as Miko.

"Er, sorry, I didn't mean to steal your girlfriend or client..." she said with a confused and questioning tone and was about to leave until Natsume grabbed the collar of her shirt and pinned her against the wall.

Natsume was furious and nobody got in the way when Natsume was like this.

"_Why the heck is the teacher not doing anything? Is this school like some kind of dead or alive show where you protect yourselves?" _Mikan thought in fury while in utter complete fear when she felt the clutching of her shirt collar being tightened.

"I don't think I did anything wrong-" Mikan was about to finish her sentence until Natsume cut her off.

"Shut the hell up! You just come in and steal my best client!" clenching his fists even harder.

Then Mikan became red with anger. "What the hell! Are you some kind of player? If you want her back just get her back yourself, it's not like I CHOSE to have her come to my side, now can you please just get your hand off my shirt?" She was pissed, really pissed.

"You don't know anything about me." he stated, quite as pissed as Mikan, maybe even worse.

"_Urg, first day of school and I add heat to the fire." _Mikan thought as she sighed, still being held onto by a hand gripping hold of her shirt.

"_If he's mad at me all because of taking some of his fan girls it's either because he's desperate of a girlfriend, a total playboy, money, or something even more deep. Hm, this may not be the best idea but I think it's worth it if I was to live to see sunlight the next day. I'm a famous idol and starring in a new movie. I'm quite a good actor so I'll try acting my way out of this." _Mikan thought as she was devising a plan.

With glittering and half teary eyes she said innocently. "Y-you're clenching me too hard, please let me go?" It didn't have a single affect on Natsume but it affected the class quite well.

"Natsume let go of Miko please." Some of the girls said while others were on Natsume's side and starting to fight back.

"_Well that didn't work out too well, did it?" _Mikan thought as she was cursing herself in her head.

Hotaru was quite amused at the scene, which is the reason why she hasn't helped Mikan from the beginning of the trouble. She really is full of trouble.

Natsume didn't budge until a blond haired boy with a bunny in his arms came in the classroom, which stood silent at the presence of him, only to see Natsume trying to kill a boy.

"Natsume, stop this now. I don't know what this boy did to you but you can explain this to me during lunch." the boy said calmly as Natsume loosened the grip on her shirt.

With glaring eyes he stood there watching Mikan shuttering in fear. "Fine, take the girls, I don't care, but I will get them back." setting a smirk to leave all the girls mesmerizing him (Besides the emotionless Hotaru) as he made his way to his seat. Mikan also blushed a bit.

As everyone made their way to their seats Narumi came out from his "Hiding corner" while Saki was blushing furiously thinking that Natsume might actually like her. (It was quite a scene, too bad Saki doesn't know that he was mainly aiming for her money.)

While class was being taught Mikan was looking out the window thinking about how all this has happened.

"_I don't want to be on bad terms with a guy like that. It was also quite shocking to see him get all worked up because a few girls wanted to make a fan club on me. Pure honesty, I don't even want a fan club considering I'm actually a girl, but there is something suspicious about this Natsume guy and My curiosity is killing me." _she thought as she quickly took the notes that she hasn't written down yet.

While writing she took a quick glance at Hotaru who was sitting next to her. She wrote her notes so elegantly but something caught her eye. Hotaru was actually curious of the Natsume guy as I was since her eyes were constantly looking to the back of the classroom.

"_Hotaru knows everything! When it comes to information finding I can always count on her." _she thought as a smirk was left on her face.

Time quickly passed by...

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Lunch Time<strong>_

The Raven haired boy was walking alongside a Blond boy who was holding a rabbit in his hand as they motioned towards the outside fields.

They were making their way to a fully bloomed Sakura tree that bloomed quite beautifully, considering the temperature and season.

It was quiet until the blond urged himself to ask Natsume about the incident.

"Natsume, what happened today?" the boy asked with concerning eyes.

A glare was sent straight at Ruka's face which made him jump a bit in fear.

Then the eyes slowly turned back to normal as he slowly replied. "Well you know, with all the family conflicts..." as the wind made their hair blow in the breeze.

The blond haired guy rolled his eyes a bit. "I know about _that_, but what does it have to do with that guy from earlier?" he stated, sounding like a protective father.

"Ruka." he said, letting out a sigh, "I'm fine, it's just that I lost a large paying client and possibly a few other clients because of him..."

There was a small laugh coming out of Ruka's mouth. "Everyone will think you're a huge playboy now."

After laughing a bit he put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Natsume, it's not too much of a big deal, I can always lend you money remember?" after a quick pause he continued, "My dad is a CEO at the Nogi corporation and you know he has more than enough to lend you, I just hate how you deal with this on your own." Then started to walk a bit faster.

"...I know all about it yet you won't let me help you at all." A frown formed on Ruka's face.

They finally reached the Sakura tree, it was an amazing sight. The petals were dancing and they seemed so...free.

As his crimson eyes looked out into the sky he proceeded to say something. "Ruka, I know you want to help but there are many reasons why I don't want it."

Ruka wanted to ask why but he knew it wasn't the right time to.

As they sat there they heard a rustle from the bushes behind them.

"Who's there?" Ruka demanded as they saw a shadow come out from behind.

A Dark short haired woman came from the bushes with an emotionless face on.

"Imai-san, what were you doing there?" Ruka asked in curiosity, as well a suspicion.

Hotaru made her way up and started glaring at both of them. "Start talking." she said straight forward. "I overheard your whole conversation-"

"More like eavesdropped" Ruka said sending back a glare.

"Don't tempt me Nogi." Hotaru retorted back with a serious tone.

"I want to know what's going on, and even if you don't tell me I have my ways to finding out." she said with her eyes staring at both of them.

"Why not go to your boyfriend Hotaru." Natsume said plainly but only received a glare in return.

"For your information I don't have a boyfriend, all boys are useless and annoying creatures."

"Isn't that Miko person your Boyfriend, I mean you both transferred at the same time." Natsume said while starring at Hotaru.

"Hyuuga, don't you dare mention that again. Even if I transferred the same time as Miko doesn't necessarily mean I know him, don't put me in that baka's level." Her eyes darkened in the stare which left Ruka shivering just by the presence of her.

The raven hair just ignored it and made his way to the school. "Imai, Lunch is almost over and personally I don't care if you find out or not, you just won't find out from my mouth."

"Hyuuga you're an interesting person." Hotaru said and continued to take the same route, followed by Ruka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After School<strong>_

"Natsume-kun!" A girl with light brown hair yelled as she ran up to him.

He glared at her for a second, "Saki, what do you need with me?" he said as he proceeded to walk.

"Well you see, after that amazing display you made for me, I decided to become your client again." she said with a smile.

"Hn, is that so?" was all he said.

"I'm guessing that's a yes, so I'll being seeing you at your apartment in 20 minutes—be dressed and ready for surprise me with a good date." she said before making her way back to her friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the studio<strong>_

Mikan sighed for a second, "Hotaru...School life sucks! I don't get how you were able to be put through this for part of your life!"

Hotaru's expression didn't change. "Baka, just shut up and take off your "outside of studio" clothes, your photo shoot will be starting in 10 minutes and then the filming for "The Journey" will start at 7 pm.

The brunette rolled her eyes before proceeding to the changing room.

"_Even after that long day I'm full of schedule AND I can't see gramps today." _Mikan thought while letting out a huge sigh out of her mouth.

Some people may think being a celebrity is the best thing that could ever happen; Mikan Sakura proves that theory wrong.

"Mikan Sakura your photo shoot starts in 2 minutes" one of the crew men said before leaving.

"Arigato, I'll be there in a minute or so."

After preparing all the makeup on her face she let out a smile in her mirror with a picture at the corner of it. "Well I'm off to take more photos, wish me luck mom and dad." she whispered as she made her way out of the dressing room.

As the lights shined bright she made her way to the set...

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Natsume's Apartment<strong>_

"Are you ready for that date Natsume?" Saki exclaimed as she knocked on his door. The door opened up slowly, revealing a pair of crimson red eyes that allured the girl into a deep fascination. He looked absolutely stunning, wearing the same formal wear that he wears to every scheduled date.

Natsume looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Did you bring the money?" he asked as she snapped out of a trance. A smile formed on her lips."Of course I did, you get it after the date is done." she said in a sweet manner.

Her body shifted closer to him as he was getting ready, closing her eyes as he turned around.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked as he passed her, grabbing his coat that was leaning on a chair.

"I was waiting for you to kiss me Natsume ~ I know you love me." she coo'd as her lips perked into a smile. "That's why you made a whole fuss just for me, right?"

Natsume just rolled his eyes; as a Hostess he had to go along with what most clients hoped to believe. His mouth gave out a "hn" in reply before they made their way out for the "date".

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Studio 6:50 pm<strong>_

"What do you mean Ren is in a coma?" the director screamed while holding the phone furiously. "We NEED him on set, he's the main character for our new movie!"

Mikan took a quick glance at Hotaru who seemed to not have much of a reaction to this.

"Ok now I'm pissed off" Hotaru stated with a serious tone and a glare added on. Mikan was quite confused; Hotaru hated this movie from the beginning.

"Why?" she said with a curious tone.

"It's simple Mikan, because if we don't do this movie I lose TONS of money from the studio, this movie was a big premiere!" she explained, literally sounding as if she were blaming Mikan.

Mikan sweat dropped at the comment.

"Well, to be honest Hotaru, I should be more upset then you are since I was the one actually looking forward to this." Mikan said while rolling her eyes and then looking down to the floor.

"Don't worry, I have my ways to get others to fill in." she said as if she were onto something, leaving the clueless Mikan standing there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Natsume's Apartment<strong>_

The date didn't last too long, to Natsume's surprise. As he placed down his jacket and sat himself on the couch he heard his phone signalize.

_Beep beep_

He picked up his phone just to see a number with no caller ID.

"Who is this?" he said with an annoyed tone, but quite to his surprise to hear Hotaru on the other end.

"It's Imai." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What the hell Imai, It's not like I can tell it's you and I didn't even give you my number." he said, kind of pissed off, which also came from the 2 hours wasted with Saki.

"I researched it, I told you I'd find at least _some _information about you, I'm an Imai, I know people." she simply said.

"So get to the point. If you called for an appointment you're pretty bold Imai." he said in an annoyed, yet sarcastic, tone.

"Don't bullshit with me Hyuuga, Boys are useless creatures. I actually called to do you a favor." she said in a serious and pissed off tone.

"Hn, so what is it?"

She let out a sigh thinking that asking the Hyuuga was the stupidest idea ever. "I know you're doing a lot for money so how would you like 200 thousand dollars?" she replied with a tone as if she were talking to an idiot.

"What's in it for you?" he said quite suspicious about the offer.

"Just come to studio 64 at 9pm today and then we'll talk about business." After that she just hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**Please stay updated for later chapters and review :)**


	4. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen alice and the characters.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I tried to think of some ideas that would make it interesting lol**

**Chapter 4: We meet again**

* * *

><p>It was now 8:32 pm at the studio and Mikan was worried, seeing how upset her director was. She felt so disappointed that nothing positive had hit them yet.<p>

"H-hotaru, do something quick before our director explodes." Mikan blurted out while Hotaru was sitting there as patient and calm as ever.

"How the hell are you so calm at the moment?" she exclaimed while stomping over to her.

Hotaru's eyes twitched at the annoyance of her idiotic friend. "Sit down and be patient, I got this all under control." she said, seeming quite upset at Mikan's attitude as an idol.

After that small chat our little brunette made her way to her dressing room to lighten up on her thoughts... only to get one "Happy" visit from someone.

"Sakura-san!" was screamed out of a blond haired girl. With the sight of her worst nightmare Mikan quickly ran into the room.

"Aw, Sakura-san, why are you being so harsh while meeting your "Best friend" after so many years?" she asked with fake pouts.

Mikan sighed for a moment and then looked straight at her. "Koizumi, I have no intention to bring up or even talk about what happened the last time we met AND I'm already in a crisis with the studio and my actual life; don't make my life any more miserable then it already is."

"Oh boo-hoo Sakura, get over it will ya? You and me BOTH know that getting over something is key." Luna said with a glare and a pissed tone. With that statement she only received a glare from a pair of hazel eyes then continued. "What happened in the past isn't some tragic moment...lets just say it was a punishment for you—Feel the guilt." while wearing a smirk on her face.

Right when she said that Mikan turned her head and quickly wore a pissed off face sending off a glare. "Luna, get the hell out of here! You have no right to call that a "punishment", are you trying to ask for a death wish?" she yelled out with a furious tone and was about to punch her until she was stopped by an arm catching her fist.

"Mikan, don't waste your time and effort on someone like her, you're better than that." Hotaru said while slowly putting down her friend's arm.

All Mikan did was roll her eyes then proceeded to walk up to Luna. "So why are you here? If I could recall you were supposed to be in LA trying to hit on some more guys." she said with a scowl.

"Bitch." was what Luna replied before continuing. "Firstly I ONLY hit on more guys when I'm bored-" but was cut off by a "Which is always" from Hotaru who was only saying what was honest.

"Don''t try me Imai." she stated with a glare then continued. "And secondly, a week ago I was called by your producer and was asked to be stared as the understudy of your character in case you weren't able to." she said with a face that showed she was onto something.

A scowl came out from Mikan's mouth. "Why didn't I know any of this?" while facing her manager.

Hotaru paused then shrugged, "Because if I spread the news to you I knew you were going to act like this." then took a glance at her watch which said 8:50 pm.

"Ok I'm going out for a bit. Mikan, while I'm out don't fight or cause trouble with Luna or I will deal with you on my own." and then she sent a glare at Luna. "Koizumi, don't tempt Mikan to do anything to you, or you're a goner." and then made her way out.

"_I doubt that anything I said would affect their temptation to insult and attack each other."_ Hotaru thought with a sigh while making her way to studio 64. (Oh yeah by the way Mikan is in studio 53, Hotaru owns studio 64 for her own purposes and paperwork.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Studio 64<strong>_

As Hotaru walked in she saw a figure hiding in the shadows and proceeded to turn on the lights.

"Hyuuga, how did you get in?" she asked, still emotionless as ever.

"The door was unlocked." Natsume replied nonchalantly. Hotaru knew that her door was obviously locked but didn't bother to question him about it.

She made her way to the front desk and gestured her hand to have Natsume sit in front of her.

After Natsume made his way to the desk Hotaru put her hands on her lap as she put on a serious look. "Now lets get down to business." she said while taking out a checkbook. "Although I recently found out something quite interesting I still don't break away on deals." she admitted with a tone as if she were planning something.

Natsume simply ignored that.

Hotaru quickly wrote a check of 200 thousand dollars and proceeded on talking. "So Hyuuga, I need you to take a role of a male lead in a new movie we're making since we just lost out current actor."

Natsume quickly glanced at the check. "So what's in it for you, I doubt you would just hand in an offer just like that to me without any reward for you." he replied with a small glare, followed by suspicion, on his face.

There was a bit of a silence but then Hotaru cut in. "To put it shortly, if we don't find a replacement actor soon then I'll lose a big profit off this movie, so I'm technically using you as a tool to keep this business safe."

Although Natsume heard "tool" he quickly accepted the deal. "This has a benefit for me so I'll accept." he said with a smirk while snatching the check off the table and shoving it in his pocket.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Mikan's studio<strong>_

While Hotaru was gone Mikan and Luna had been arguing just as predicted.

Mikan quickly dodged Luna.

"Sakura, don't you DARE touch my hair again or you'll get it!" she screamed, trying to attack Mikan.

All Mikan did was smirk. "Oh boo-hoo Koizumi, get over it already!" Oh joy the irony. This all started when Hotaru had just left and Luna went to hit on the actors that were also in the movie. At the time Mikan didn't care until she understood what Luna was trying to do and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Koizumi what the hell!" was let out of Mikan's mouth.

Luna sent a quick glare. "What do you mean "What the hell!" I haven't done anything to you!"

Mikan gave her a look that showed she isn't an idiot but Luna sent her back a look that said the opposite. "I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to seduce the men then have them make you the lead role." She stated before she rolled her eyes.

"How could you think of me that way?" Luna said with a fake shocked tone before putting a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "I was only trying to make your lead role mine because you aren't as talented as me; I'm doing you a favor to not embarrass yourself in front of a huge audience." she said with a smirk stuck on her face, only to receive a glare in return.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Wow you're such great help." she said sarcastically and pushed her arm off her shoulder.

Luna simply went back to her original plan but was interrupted by a brunette grabbing onto her hair.

"Shit! That took me 3 hours to make perfect Sakura!" she screamed out while launching over to Mikan.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm so scared." Mikan said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. That literally made Luna rage in anger.<p>

"Bitch! You're totally going to get it!" She screamed aiming again at Mikan but then was interrupted with a door opening.

"Ah Hotaru! Thank god you're here, Koizumi was literally trying to kill me!" Mikan said while pouting but her expression was changed after seeing a certain raven haired boy behind Hotaru.

She quickly glared at him. "Natsume..." was all that came from her mouth.

"Do I know you? I don't recall ever telling you my name." he said suspiciously, thinking she was some fan girl stalker.

"_Ah shit! I forgot I wasn't Miko now."_ Mikan thought while cursing in her head.

"Ah, sorry I um...heard about you from Hotaru." she said nervously.

Natsume looked at Mikan suspiciously, "Call me Hyuuga if I don't know you." he said nonchalantly.

"_Hyuuga...so that's his last name...where have I heard that from?"_ Mikan thought questionably while Luna was on the side, literally trying to seduce Natsume.

Luna made her way up to Natsume only to be glared at but continued to come closer. "Natsume, that's a nice name you got and what was your last name again?" she said seductively while trying to allure him with her eyes.

Natsume sent her a glare with his deep crimson eyes. "It's Hyuuga, and I don't let girls like you call me by my name."

"_Hyuuga..that sounds familiar_." Luna thought.

He was about to walk away but was interrupted by Mikan. "And yet you let your clients call you by your name? I doubt they are any different then Luna." but then quickly covered her mouth realizing, not only did she almost blow her cover but also because she just defended Luna.

Mikan received a huge glare from a pair of crimson eyes while he was walking over to her. Natsume grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "How do you know about my clients?" he said seriously while staring straight into her hazel eyes.

Mikan became really nervous and had to think of something quickly. "News spreads?" she said, trying to use a matter-of-fact tone while completely nervous.

A smirk slowly appeared on Natsume's face as he inched closer to her. "If you'd like to be my client you can, but it will be pricey." he replied lifting Mikan's chin making her blush furiously.

"W-what the hell!" she stammered, while trying to get up but his grip was too tight.

"Your body is perfect but Polka-dots aren't really my thing." he said calmly while Mikan's face was a total tomato while looking down to see her underwear was being shown.

"PERVERT!" she screamed while getting out of his grip and standing up, trying to hide her blush.

"Sakura you're still a child." Luna said while holding a smirk on her face then walked up to Natsume and put both of her arms around his neck.

"Hey, if you're single want to hook up with me?" she said seductively while staring at Natsume.

His smirk appeared wider on his face. "I don't start mutual relationships with girls, but if you want you can come to my apartment tonight and I could take you out on a date—for a large price of course." and instantly after he said that Luna accepted the deal.

"I don't care how much it is I accept!" while a huge smile was forming on her face.

She turned around to Mikan with that same smile still on her face. "Looks like I just stole your boyfriend Sakura-san." but all Mikan did was roll her eyes. "He isn't my boyfriend, I don't even personally know him." she replied nonchalantly before she went to find her manager.

"Hotaru, why did you bring Hyuuga here?" she raged out while watching her just stare at her in annoyance.

"Simple. We needed a new actor so I got one." she said with no expression on her face.

Mikan was shocked. "Firstly, why him out of all the guys you can contact and secondly, I won't allow him to work alongside me in a film!" she said, literally screaming her head out.

"Say anything else and I'll make a kissing scene for the both of you." That immediately shut Mikan up.

Once Mikan nodded they both went back to the set; seems like Hotaru already explained everything to the producer because he was sending in an elegant crab feast for Hotaru.

"H-hotaru..." Mikan said while sweat dropping.

Luna and Natsume were making their way to us, Luna in his arms and Natsume with an annoyed expression, attempted to push her off. She was literally like a magnet, not allowing herself to detach from him.

"Imai, I need to ask you a few things about this movie if you have a second." he said while slamming his hand near one of her crab dishes.

Hotaru sighed. "Fine Hyuuga, ask away."

"I have two rules, first, no kissing scenes that involve lips are allowed." he said seriously before being cut off by Luna.

"That's because you're saving them for me, right?" she replied with a small giggle.

Natsume sent a glare. "No, I don't let my clients kiss me, and secondly I have a tight schedule with school and such so I won't be able to come to all the practices." he said nonchalantly.

"As long as you memorize your lines and scenes then you're fine." Hotaru replied before digging into her crab.

Mikan was quite suspicious. "Wait, what do you mean you don't kiss your clients?"

Natsume looked straight at Mikan and smirked. "Quite nosy aren't you, Polka." at that comment Mikan became furious.

"I have a name you know!" she exclaimed with an annoyed expression. "and you haven't answered my question."

"Simply I won't kiss anyone I don't care for, which includes all my clients." he replied.

"So let me get this straight, you haven't kissed anyone yet?" Mikan said while standing there confused.

"No." he replied nonchalantly while going up to Hotaru. "One more thing Imai, how long will this movie filming take?"

Hotaru put down her crab and explained. "This movie may take about a year, maybe longer, to film because we want it to be perfect and we're getting a lot of money for this. Also, editing this and memorizing isn't as easy as you think."

Natsume just shrugged. "Can I leave now?"

Hotaru simply nodded as Natsume made his way to the door with a clinging Luna on his arm.

"Have fun with your "date" Hyuuga." Mikan said as she glared at him.

"Hn" was all that came out of his mouth before he disappeared in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) May have been shorter then the other chapter but it took me the most thinking to do<strong>

**Stay updated for more chapters and review :)**


	5. Talent

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen alice and the characters**

**Enjoy~ :)**

**Chapter 5: Talent**

* * *

><p>As the sun came out and the birds began to chirp our beautiful, yet busy, brunette was rumbling around in her home after that long night she had.<p>

_Rustle rustle rustle_

"Gramps have you seen my wig?" Mikan asked in a rushed tone while looking at her watch, which told her only 10 minutes until school starts.

She was running all around in the early morning, trying to find where she had put it but never could recall where she had left it.

While her grandpa was reading his newspaper he let out a sigh. "Good grief Mikan, if you're going to have important items at least be more careful to where you put them." he said as he got up and went into the living room.

"Gramps this isn't funny! If I don't find it I won't be able to go to school and would have to go through a whole lecture from Hotaru!" she whined as she was messing up her whole room searching.

When Mikan looked over to see if her grandpa was helping all she saw was his feet on the small coffee table and a newspaper in his hand in the living room.

"Gee, thanks for the help gramps." she said sarcastically. "You know I take care of you AND make the money in this household, at least you can show your gratitude by helping me right now" she stated while rolling her eyes and snatching the newspaper out of his hands.

After a few yawns coming out of him he finally got up and started to search.

"Mikan, I think I found your wig!" he yelled out so she could hear while watching her hazel eyes get glued onto the one spot that had her wig.

"I can't believe I forgot I put it in the bathroom while changing!" she said while scolding herself with small punches in the arm.

"Kiddo, I know you're punishing yourself but save that for later, you got three minutes until school starts." her grandpa simply replied while grabbing the newspaper and setting his bottom back onto the couch.

Mikan took a glance at her watch. "Shit! You weren't kidding!" she yelled.

She quickly put on her wig then grabbed her bag, lunch, and homework and zoomed out of the door faster than you can say "School started".

Right after she left her grandpa just noticed something. "She didn't even prepare any food for me." he said sadly while staring at the empty pot above the stove. (Poor gramps D:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>At school<strong>_

"Hello My beautiful pupils, how are you all today?" Narumi-sensei asked while skipping into the classroom, only to receive laughs from his students.

"Well as long as you laughed I'm fine with that as your answer." he replied with a smile on his face but nobody seemed to listen.

In this classroom all the kids don't take Narumi seriously, they all would just gossip and talk. Narumi should become a little bit more serious for once.

"Natsume-kun!" most of the girls squealed as they went up and circled around him. Most of them asked about appointments for dates while others were allured by his presence.

One girl then noticed Natsume's glares, they were a lot more serious than usual. "Natsume-kun, are you ok?" she asked seeming quite concerned only to get a glare in return.

_Shit. If it weren't for Luna I wouldn't be in such a bad mood._ Natsume thought as he was cursing at himself in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

They arrived at Natsume's apartment at around 10:55 pm.

"I just need to get ready so sit over there and stay quiet." he stated while pointing to the vacant sofa in front of the TV.

Luna simply followed the order and sat down, making herself comfy. Her lips perked up, making it obvious that she was prepared to capture his heart during this date.

As Natsume made his way out of his room Luna looked at him with alluring eyes. She started to walk over to him slowly and stared at his deep, crimson eyes. "So ~ Natsume, which school do you attend?" she asked as she placed her arms around his neck.

He gave off a sigh before letting out his infamous smirk. "I have enough fan girls at school to deal with, I don't need another one." he simply said before making his way to the door.

"Interesting." Luna replied with a small smirk on her face. She, indeed, was planning something.

After that reply she waved a wad of cash in front of his face. "I paid a good price for this date so make it worth it." she exclaimed before following alongside Natsume.

The date lasted for about 3 hours, with Luna constantly bragging about her wealth, clothes, and flaunting her status. It drained about 3/4ths of his energy by the time he arrived back to his apartment. A small groan came out of his mouth before he plopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Can you all get the hell out of my face?" Natsume yelled, quite pissed. The room silenced for a second.<p>

"Oooh Natsume-kun is in a bad mood, but that makes him even hotter~" all the girls said at once while making their way to their seats.

After the girls finally left Natsume let out a sigh and then felt a nudge on his shoulder. "Natsume, why are you in such a bad mood?" Ruka asked with questioning, yet curious eyes.

Natsume grunted for a second. "I'll tell you later, it's a long story." and then received a small nod in return.

The teacher finally was able to settle down the class and have them go to their seats. He sighed for a second then continued. "Okay, now that you all are seated I'll begin my less-" and then was interrupted by a panting brunette who slammed the door open.

"Sorry Narumi-sensei I had some complications at home." Mikan said while putting her hands together.

Everyone in the class started laughing and most of the girls were swooned by Mikan's presence. She also saw Hotaru send a "why are you late" look and then sent back a "I'll tell you later" look.

"Miko-kun~" most of the girls yelled out while blushing when Miko smiled back at them.

"_Great, first my wig and now I have to deal with these fan girls."_ she thought while letting out a huge sigh.

After Mikan managed to persuade the teacher to let it slide for today she was making her way to her seat only to see it being occupied by someone else.

"Um, can you please get off my seat?" Mikan asked while looking at a boy hide his embarrassment behind his glasses.

He was about to reply until Hotaru cut in. "Miko, I swapped your seats with the class president Yuu Tobita so I could actually concentrate in class." while pointing to a seat in the back.

"You'll be taking his old seat in the back." and then continued to face to the front of the class.

"_Is Hotaru even allowed to do that on her own?" _Mikan thought, kind of scared of what she's able to do.

As Mikan took a glimpse at the seat she noticed that it was right beside Natsume.

"_Dam that Hotaru, she definitely planned all this out."_ Mikan thought with a scowl.

While making her way to the back seat she noticed Natsume glaring at her but at the same time talking to Ruka.

"H-hi." was shuttered out Mikan's mouth while she tried to put on a smile. It would be bad to be on horrible terms with a neighboring classmate so she thought that she'd try to be friendly.

It didn't seem to work out too well though. "Who said you could talk to me?" Natsume replied nonchalantly.

Mikan just ignored it and proceeded to her desk. As class started she received a text from Hotaru.

"_She better be explaining the seat change."_ Mikan thought while being a bit annoyed.

Quickly, she got her phone and hid it under the desk so her classmates and the teacher wouldn't see.

To: Mikan

From: Hotaru

Received 1 minute ago

I thought of changing seats so people wouldn't get too suspicious, also you have to try to get used to being around Natsume because he'll be with you a lot during filming hours.

After looking at the text Mikan took a quick glance at Hotaru who was paying attention to the class session.

"_I had a feeling Hotaru didn't do it to get away from me." _Mikan though while smiling, still quite annoyed at the plan though.

The class was dragging on for a while and Mikan's hazel eyes were staring through space.

"Mister Sakura! If you really enjoy day dreaming in my class would you please come up to the board and answer this question?" Narumi said while smiling.

With a sigh she took the chalk from his hand and proceeded forward.

"Narumi-sensei you're too cruel to do that to Miko-kun!" some of the girls screamed out.

"It's fine, I got this under control." Mikan replied while letting out a small smile.

"Oh my god Miko-kun is so adorable!" they all screamed while having light pink blushes making Natsume scowl at the atmosphere in the classroom.

Mikan simply went up to the board and wrote the answer so flawlessly that it seemed so easy when watching her answer it. "_This was basic stuff taught from my private tutor."_ she thought with a smile.

The class was shocked! She had answered one of the most difficult math questions in the class.

"Miko-kun! You're so smart!" some girls squealed while others replied "Yeah, but Natsume is a pure genius!"

After hearing that Mikan thought to herself. "_Natsume? A genius? Well that's a shocker."_

Time passed by and the teacher had just finished the history section of the class. "Well everyone Language arts is next and we'll do acting exercises for an upcoming play we are going to have!" Narumi replied happily while dancing in front of the board.

The class was filled with sighs and groans, even Mikan groaned at the thought. "_I already have enough acting exercises for being in the film."_

"Now everyone! Form a line for girls and a line for guys!" he said while clapping his hands.

The lines were formed but there were more girls then there are for guys. "Because of the odd number of students each boy will be partnered with two girls. Now will the first guy and first two girls please proceed to the front?" the teacher said while gesturing his hand to the front.

As the groups went up Natsume and Ruka were standing near their desks not caring. "Ruka, isn't it obvious that you're going to be the lead role?" Natsume said while rolling his eyes.

Ruka let out a small sigh. "Natsume, that may be true but I already told Narumi-sensei that I won't be the lead role for this year." Then brushed the fur on the bunny in his arm. "He wasn't too happy about my demand though."

Through the past years in Alice Academy Ruka has always been a hit as the lead male role in all the plays they did, it was a shame that this year he wasn't going to try for the lead role. Natsume never participated in plays because of the time needed to rehearse for them.

He then made a smile and faced the raven hair boy who was currently looking at the class. "I think you would be able to get the lead now." he replied only to receive a glare from Natsume.

"I don't give a crap about this play." he said nonchalantly while shoving his hands in his pocket.

When the line got shorter it was finally Mikan's turn to act. "H-hi Miko-kun I'm Anna and this is my best friend Nonoko." she replied shyly while blushing a bit.

"Nice to meet you both, I hope we work well together for this exercise." Mikan replied with a smile, making both of them lose sensation in their knees.

Their assignment was to act as if they were inside a bar, and when everyone saw Mikan act they were shocked!

"Miko! When did you learn how to act like that?" The two girls screamed while the other girls were speechless.

All Mikan did was smile and told them that she used to take acting lessons. Part of it was true just she still takes acting lessons for her movie role.

Right after Mikan went there were still two guys remaining and five girls. "Since there are five girls left I was thinking of making all of you act together in a group." Narumi said as he told them to go to the front. "I want you guys to act as if your family just died. Of course, Natsume, you have to participate in this exercise." and then they proceeded.

The class was amazed and Mikan was in total shock! "_Natsume really is a good actor."_ Mikan thought, quite amazed at his talent.

There were girls screaming "Natsume kun! You're still an amazing actor as always!" and some trying to persuade him to do the play this year.

"Ok everyone settle down." Narumi said as he was clapping. "You guys were all amazing! I can see talent in every one of you!"

While the teacher was talking Mikan went over to Hotaru. "How did you do in the exercise?" she whispered while watching Hotaru glare at her. "I hated it." she simply replied. Hotaru really isn't the type to act.

"As you all know every year our school performs different kinds of plays to earn money for supplies." the teacher said while writing it on the board. "So we have to figure out what play we're going to do this year."

He handed out small sheets of paper to everyone and told them to write a play they would like to perform for this year.

Everyone was groaning at this event idea.

"Remember not to write down a play we have already performed!" he said before going through the closet to get a box.

When everyone was done choosing they all put it in the box and Narumi started counting the votes.

After about five minutes he finally counted it all up. The class was staring at him, a bit nervous to know what it was.

"We finally have the results; the play we are going to be doing this year is...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Also stay updated for more chapters and review :)**


	6. Seek Out Truth

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen alice and the characters**

**Sorry I took a while to update, was so busy... and I'm going to summer camp soon xD**

**Enjoy the chapter~ :)**

**Chapter 6: Seek out truth**

* * *

><p>"We finally have the results; the play we are going to be doing this year is...<strong>Cinderella.<strong>" Narumi said with his cheerful voice.

Many of the guys were upset while some girls were excited. They all were talking about who would be the lead roles.

Mikan went up to Hotaru who was quite upset about the result. "Hotaru! You shouldn't get too upset about this play, I mean it's a romantic love story with a poor girl and a charming prince!" she replied but then thought for a second. "Actually I rest my case, this is quite an upsetting play."

Hotaru just glared at her before continuing. "I'm not upset about the play, I'm upset about the time they take for rehearsals, with your photo shoots and working on your movie we can't take a chance on taking away precious time." she whispered in her ear.

"Well then class, I already have everyone's role for the play, I used the acting exercises as secret auditions." the teacher replied while everyone started complaining.

With all that being told Mikan already knew she had made a huge mistake.

"_Shit! I think I did too good on the acting exercises!"_ Mikan thought while cursing in her mind.

… But she wasn't the only one completely worried about this.

"Great!" Natsume scowled at the back corner. "I have a feeling I did too well on the exercise and that fate is going to fall down on me..." he said while looking at Ruka.

"Natsume just calm down for a minute, it's not positive that you got a lead role." Ruka replied while petting his bunny, but that didn't change the glare Natsume had towards Narumi.

Everyone in the room started talking about the roles of the play. "Miko-kun should be the prince!" Some of the girls screamed while others went against that idea. "Natsume will totally become the prince!" the other girls screamed while glaring at each other like a war was about to begin.

The teacher saw all the racket and tried to calm them down. "How about we ask Natsume and Miko themselves to see if they think they will become the lead role." Narumi replied with a reassuring tone.

He then made his way to the back where both of them were at. "Natsume and Miko, do you both think you will get the lead role in the play?" he said with a cheering voice.

At the same time they both glared at him. "We refuse to be in this play narcissist!" they both screamed at the same time, leaving Narumi speechless.

_Narcissist?_ Narumi thought in his head for a second.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but you can't refuse to be in the play or it will result in a one week suspension." he replied while making his way up to the class. "Ok class I will now put the results up on the board and hand out the scripts before letting you guys get a free period for your hard work."

**Roles: (Cinderella and the Prince require understudies in case they feel uncomfortable acting with the other person or something happens)**

**Main Characters:**

Cinderella- Sumire Shoda

Understudy of Cinderella- Hotaru Imai

Prince Charming- Ruka Nogi

Understudy of Prince Charming- Natsume Hyuuga

Step Sister 1- Wakako Usami

Step Sister 2- Anna Umenomiya

Step Sister 3- Nonoko Ogasawara

Mouse- Miko Sakura

Fairy Godmother- Kokoro Yome (Sorry Koko xD)

**Those who are under study, if you aren't playing the role in the actual play then you will be crew helping with lights and backstage.**

The teacher then handed out scripts to everyone.

Mikan looked up to see the results. "Great I'm a mouse..." she said while scowling under her breath. " _Atleast I should be grateful that I'm not Prince Charming or I would be acting like a charming pretty boy to a girl."_ she thought while shivering at the thought.

The chattering became louder in the classroom. Some of the girls argued about Miko-kun not being prince charming and the war of the two fan groups went on. Others were questioning why they weren't a certain part and how others got that part. Although, many knew that Ruka was the best actor to play Prince Charming.

"Ohohohohoho!" laughed a girl with green hair that almost looked like seaweed. "I knew I would get the part, after all I _am_ the best actor of all the girls in this room." she said, sounding way too confident of herself.

"Sumire, you only got the part because of luck." most of the girls scowled while she glared at all of them making them walk away with fear.

"Hmph, I don't care what you girls think, at least I get to act alongside Ruka-kun!" Sumire said while skipping over to the front.

"_Although it would be a lot better if it were with Natsume but I will accept Ruka also, after all I am the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club."_ she thought in her mind while laughing under her breath.

Everyone in the room just sweat dropped except for Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka.

"_Shit! With Mikan and Natsume being lead roles it is going to be troubling getting the movie done and the photo shoots, not to mention Mikan's concerts_." Hotaru thought while cursing at her thoughts.

That wasn't the only thing that was bothering her, she also hated the fact that she was an understudy of a lead role she hated.

Hotaru quickly stomped over to Sumire who was still in her own little world. When she noticed the presence of her emotionless classmate she snapped back to reality. "So Imai, did you come here to fight for your part as the lead role? Just so you know it won't work because I'm not going to give the role to you." Sumire said with her nose sticking up, acting all high and mighty.

Hotaru just stood there with her expression not changing. "Actually it's the complete opposite, I came here to warn you, if you end up not making it to play and making me play Cinderella I will give you a painful lesson." she said with a glare shooting into her face which was sweating with fear.

After she stopped glaring Sumire then shot back at her. "I would never miss this play for the world!" and then proceeded back to her desk.

Natsume and Ruka were both in shock and disappointment. "I told Narumi that I wouldn't be the lead role for this year's play!" Ruka said with rage while his bunny looked like it was ready to kill someone. (Oh my Ruka, showing your true colors eh?)

"Ruka just calm down for a minute" Natsume replied nonchalantly. (Irony!) He shoved his hand into his pockets then continued. "If you truly don't want the part then you can go and consult about it with Narcissist over there." while pointing to where Narumi was standing happily while looking for some edits to make in the script. "That's what I plan to do." Natsume finished before taking a quick glance at the script.

Ruka then looked at his friend for a second. "It's not that I don't want the part I just want others to have a chance getting the main part, and after I told the teacher specifically that I wouldn't become the lead role this year he on purposely put me as it." then he made a long sigh. "He's just using me to get a better audience." Ruka said under his breath with a small scowl.

Natsume just looked at him, surprised at Ruka's attitude about all this. "Ruka, if you want I can talk about it with the teacher to get you out of this mess." and was about to walk up to Narumi but was stopped by Ruka's arm.

"It's fine Natsume, I'll just do this for one more year then I'll have my dad consult the school about this." he said and then gave a gentle smile. Natsume just shrugged at his comment.

"Whatever feels right for you, I'll talk to him about this in private so the "fan girls" don't start bugging me about it." he said while setting his body back into his seat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Afterschool<strong>_

Mikan grabbed her bag and made her way out until Hotaru caught her wrist and dragged her to the back of the school.

"Now explain." She said seriously while staring at Mikan who was confused for a second.

"OH! you mean about me being late for school?" she asked with a light bulb popping up above her head. She then felt a hit on her head.

"OW! Hotaru! What the hell was that for?" Mikan screamed while rubbing her head from the pain.

"That's for being such an idiot, now tell me why you were late for school." Hotaru said while glaring at her.

Mikan just rolled her eyes. "Long story short, I lost my wig and was looking all around the house to find it." and then sighed a bit.

Hotaru looked at her as if she was a total idiot. "You should really cherish your important items..." she said while making her way back to the school.

"_That's so weird, Gramps said something similar."_ Mikan thought.

"Wait Hotaru! You're going the wrong way, we have to go the other way for the photo shoot!" Mikan called out quickly to Hotaru.

Hotaru heard her and turned around quickly. "The photo shoot was canceled but the Movie rehearsals are still at 7:30 pm!" she called out before making her way back to the school.

"_Why was she in a hurry to get back into the school?"_ Mikan thought curiously.

She was going to ask her what she was up to but decided not to, the best thing to do was not get in the way of her plans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the front of the school<strong>_

"Okay Natsume, explain." Ruka said with a stern voice. Natsume just stood there standing for quite a while... and then he explained everything about Luna as his client, he also mentioned about being paid 200 thousand dollars to star in a movie.

"Natsume! You get to star in a movie with Mikan Sakura?" Ruka screamed, quite surprised. "Congratulations, now you don't have to Host -" and was interrupted by Hotaru who was tapping on his shoulder.

Ruka turned around startled while Natsume was staring at both of them.

"Imai?" he said while brushing the fur of his little furry animal. "Was there something you needed?"

"Nogi, I'm borrowing you for the day..." she said, and then quickly took a glance at Natsume, "It's fine with you right?" Natsume just nodded at the question. "Do whatever you need Imai." and then left while Hotaru was dragging Ruka back into the school.

They were making their way to a quiet corner and stopped.

Hotaru looked at the Blond haired boy who was looking at her as if she were some kidnapper. "Why did you drag me here Imai?"

It took her a while to say something but then she finally did. "I need you to tell me about Natsume, he is hiding many things and as an Imai I can't stand not knowing these things." she stated nonchalantly.

Ruka took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but it is strictly prohibited for me to tell you about my best friend's past." he replied while acting as if he were a police. "Besides, what gives you the right to know anyway?"

She gave him a glare then continued. "I believe you already heard about my 200 thousand dollar deal with Natsume."

"You're the one who offered that deal to him?" Ruka asked sounding really surprised.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the question. "Idiot, of course I did." but then Ruka butted in, "That still doesn't give you the right to know about Natsume." he said while attempting to send a glare.

"Nogi that glare won't work, and if my research was correct Natsume is in a big need of money." she exclaimed to Ruka.

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What does that have to do with anything?"

A small smirk crept onto Hotaru's face. "If you don't tell me about Natsume's life, past, and secrets I'll cut off the deal with Natsume and then he would have to stick with his clients."

Now Ruka was getting upset. "Imai are you blackmailing me?" he said, trying to keep a calm composure.

"Yes, yes I am." Hotaru replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "So if you want Natsume to keep the 200 thousand dollar deal with me then you're going to have to tell me everything, besides I will find out either way so what do you have to lose?" and then she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you about him, but only little parts at a time." he stated while blushing at how close Hotaru was to him. (Ruka was never easy with girls xD)

Then a small smile was formed on her face. "Good, from now on you will be my ally, but you cannot mention a word to Natsume about this or the deal will be cut off before you can even say sorry." she said with a glare.

Ruka then sighed at the comment. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Woot this was quite fun to write :D Well I hope you enjoyed it~<strong>

**Say updated for more Chapters and Review :)**

**Since I'll be in summer camp my next chapter update may be slow ; Sorry but I will try my best to get it done soon! :)**


	7. Just too much

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen alice and the characters**

**Sorry I took so long to upload, I lost my abi word because it caused my computer to have a virus, I hope you enjoy this chapter~ :)**

**Chapter 7: Just too much**

* * *

><p><strong>7:25pm at the Studio<strong>

As our little brunette was walking into the studio she sighed as her head was spinning with thoughts that were from school and such.

"_I wonder why Hotaru needed to go back into the school" _Mikan thought while making a huge sigh.

As she walked inside she saw a lot of sets set up and lights flashing everywhere, but the mood was ruined after facing Luna who was sitting with her "innocent" act, talking with the producer.

At that sight Mikan thought that she was persuading him to give her the lead role.

"Koizumi what the hell!" Mikan said while hitting her somewhat gently.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?" Luna screamed out as she turned around with a glare.

Mikan rolled her eyes and continued, "Don't you dare pull this innocent shit with me, I know that you're trying to get the role away from my hands and onto yours."

Luna just stared at her. "Look Sakura, I'm just doing you a favor and not making you embarrass yourself on camera." she said while letting out a fake sigh.

While staring at her with annoyed eyes Mikan put her hand on Luna's shoulder and continued. "At least I don't throw myself onto Hyuuga like you." she said with a reassuring voice and a smirk.

That was what turned her furious. "You know what, you're a bitch, don't dare talk shit about me or Natsume!" Her face was turning red and steam was coming out.

The sight just made Mikan smile until someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Mikan, that's enough... I don't know what tempted her anger or what you did but we need to get to work." Hotaru replied nonchalantly while making her way to the producer.

As Hotaru walked away a Raven haired boy came from behind, looking quite annoyed after seeing Luna's face.

"_My day just gets better and better." _Natsume thought sarcastically.

"Natsume-kunnnnnn!" Luna said while skipping up to try to kiss him, only to be interrupted by Mikans hand grabbing her away.

"Sakura stay out of this." she said with a glare but all Mikan did was grab her even harder.

"How the heck can I stay out of this if your disgusting actions are happening right before my pure eyes?" she said while having an annoyed tone.

Natsume smirked at her comment.

"Are you jealous that Koizumi is throwing herself on me?" he said with a smirk while walking over to Mikan.

"Natsume darling, call me Luna." she said with a seductive, sweet voice but was ignored .

Mikan just glared at him. "Hyuuga don't get the wrong idea." then looked into his eyes. "Maybe you're jealous that I'm not yours." she said with a smirk forming onto her face.

Natsume let out a small grin. "Don't dream too hard Strawberries." and then made his way to the set.

"_Strawberries?" _Mikan thought until she finally noticed some of her skirt was stuck to her shirt revealing her underwear.

When she finally figured out what he meant she became furious. "HYUUGA YOU PERVERT!" but all Natsume did was smirk at her comment.

Time passed by slowly as they were filming the movie. Natsume did pretty well on his lines and acting considering he never had professional acting lessons. Hotaru just sat there watching and thinking. Mikan was obviously doing perfect since she was a professional, and Luna just glared at Mikan the whole time which made her a bit nervous while she was acting.

Only about 5 minutes of the movie was filmed today because of all the changes they made and such.

"Phew, I thought that was never going to end!" Mikan said tiredly while slowly walking over to Hotaru.

"As a manager it's also hard for me to deal with your mistakes." Hotaru said with a cool expression.

As Hotaru gave Mikan a bottle of water she looked over to Natsume. "_That guy really is full of secrets." _she thought then turned to Mikan who was looking at her with a questioned expression.

"How come you were looking at Hyuuga?" she asked while taking small sips of her water. "Don't tell me you like him." while a smirk formed on her face.

"Yes, I like him." she said while taking a drink of her coffee. _"This way I can investigate him easier without Mikan pestering me about it." _Hotaru thought.

Her hazel eyes widened at the answer and she accidentally spit some of her water out. "Hotaru are you serious? Are you feeling unwell right now?"

Hotaru just glared at her. "I feel fine, now leave me alone I'm going to use the restrooms." she said while walking away, leaving the little brunette frozen.

"_I can't believe Hotaru fell for that pervert." _Mikan thought with anger and confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mikan's house<strong>

"Gramps I'm home!" Mikan yelled out while walking tiredly into her room.

"Welcome back kido, it's already 11 pm, what took you so long?" Grandpa replied while helping her unpack her stuff.

Mikan sighed at his question. "There was a lot to do, after rehearsals we were reviewing our lines for the play."

Grandpa looked at her curiously. "What part are you playing?" he asked.

Her eyes just looked annoyed for a second before she replied. "They made me a mouse who helps out Cinderalla. They thought the adorable "Miko" would be perfect for the part" she said while throwing the stuff from her bag onto the floor.

"Relax kido." he said sheepishly, trying to calm her down.

She sighed while looking at him. "Hyuuga fits more of the mouse role, not some "Charming prince" understudy." Mikan replied annoyed.

Grandpa looked at her while sweat-dropping._ "At least I raised her to be not shy." _he thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Beep beep beep**

The alarm went off as the sleepy Mikan tried to push herself out of bed.

"Another boring day of school." Mikan said while sighing. With work and practice for the school play she didn't seem too excited about going out of her house. (Nobody would actually lol)

Quickly rushing into the living room she greeted Grandpa and put a small peck on his cheek.

"Morning Gramps!" Mikan said out loud while getting the kitchen utensils.

Grandpa look at her surprised, he didn't expect her to be too lively after a long day yesterday.

"Morning kido, Ey you seem a lot more awake then I thought you would be." he said while going over to see what she was making.

Mikan looked at grandpa as if he doubted her of something. A sigh left her mouth before she replied. "Gramps... I'm not such a weak girl, I'm already almost 16 sheesh." she said with an annoyed tone.

"Haha, sorry kido." he replied while scratching his head sheepishly.

"So what would you like for breakfast?" she asked while watching her grandpa looking all hungry.

Grandpa took his hand and stroked his beard while thinking. A light bulb popped above his head as he proceeded to answer.

"I would like Tomato Soufflé and Brunch Frittatas please." he replied with a smile.

**Wack!**

"owww Mikan, you should treat your elders with respect!" grandpa replied while rubbing his head with a huge bump on it.

Mikan just rolled her eyes. "Gramps, I'M ONLY 15! I can't make such fancy meals!" she replied with a quite annoyed expression.

Grandpa sighed, "Fine I'll just have oatmeal for today." he said while walking sadly to the living room to continue reading his newspaper.

Finally she was done cooking, packed her stuff, wore her disguise, and was off to school.

"Bye Gramps, see you later!" Mikan yelled out while putting a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it into her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>At school<strong>

Mikan slowly opened the door only to reveal Hotaru in a pissed mood.

"Hotaru what's wrong?" Mikan questioned while trying to stay a distance.

Hotaru glared at her for a minute and continued. "Did you see the schedule for the rehearsals for the play?" she replied with an upset tone.

"_The rehearsal schedule?"_ she thought while looking at her annoyed friend.

"They're over at the front of the room." Hotaru quickly said before she went up to Ruka and started talking with him.

"_Since when did Hotaru and Ruka start becoming acquaintances?" _she thought but then rushed to the front of the room to see why her manager was so mad.

While Mikan was looking at the schedule she finally realized why Hotaru was so upset.

Mikan let out a huge sigh. _"Why must she vent out anger on me?"_

Hotaru had to go to every rehearsal because she was the understudy of Cinderella, with this schedule she wouldn't be able to accompany Mikan to all her photo shoots and movie filming.

"Now I'm quite pissed about this!" Mikan said aloud but accidentally a bit too loud.

"KYAAAAA! Miko looks so adorable when he's mad!" most of the girls in the classroom squealed out while Mikan was sweat-dropping.

"Ah, sorry for saying it to loud." Mikan said to the class with a smile.

Mikan's smile made even most of the boys blush. "It's ok Miko-kun, we love it when you get mad, it makes you so much more adorable!" parts of the class replied.

"_I wonder if that's the other reason why they made me a mouse character in the play."_ Mikan thought while sweat-dropping at her thought.

The door finally slid open to reveal Natsume who was in a pissed mood, somewhat scarier then Hotaru.

While Natsume was walking over to Mikan she seemed kind of nervous but used her acting skills to hide it.

He quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Sakura tree. As the petals were falling down all Mikan could do was stare at Natsume.

"_Why did he bring me to such a place?" _she thought while still feeling the scary aura coming from him.

The silence was killing her. "S-so, did you come here to vent out your anger about the rehearsals just like Imai did?" she asked, trying to act calmly and mad.

Natsume just let out a small sigh. "No, I came here to ask you to take my role as the understudy of prince charming..." he looked up at the sky then continued. "I'm really busy right now with stuff and it's really important to me, I talked to Narcissist sensei about it but he said only you can take the role from me."

Mikan was shocked; she never would have thought that Natsume would actually ask her for a favor.

"Don't tell me you want to skip rehearsals just so you can get with your clients." Mikan replied with an annoyed tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsume replied while glaring at her. Instead of causing more fights he just went to the Sakura tree and sat down by it.

She looked at him as he started to stare back at her. Mikan blushed a little but tried her best to hide it.

"Since I really need you to take the role I'll tell you why" he let out some of his breath as the wind brushed through his hair. "I was taken in by Imai to work on a movie and I really can't miss any of the filming times."

She could tell that Natsume was telling the truth by the way he was looking at her.

"_Why would this movie be so important to him?" _Mikan thought curiously.

"Er, may I ask why this Movie is so important to you?" Mikan asked while walking over to sit beside him.

Natsume sent out a glare. "That isn't your business."

"What the hell Hyuuga, you ask me to do something for you so obviously I need to know the reasons for it!" Mikan yelled out while glaring at him back.

Natsume started to get pissed. "This is my business, don't be so nosy." he replied with an annoyed tone.

Mikan was about to say something back but was cut off by Ruka who was walking over to us.

"Nogi what do you need?" she asked while Ruka was walking over to both of them.

He just looked at us sheepishly. "Class started about 15 minutes ago and the teacher is starting to get mad."

"Hn, I honestly don't care if I get in trouble." Natsume replied nonchalantly. "I think I'll take a nap here, Ruka you go take him with you back inside." he said while pointing to Mikan.

"But Natsume, I can't leave you out here by yourself." Ruka said with a concerning voice.

"_Ah, Hyuuga is so lucky that he has such a concerning friend!" _Mikan thought with jealousy.

Natsume just ignored his comment.

He sighed while petting his bunny. "Fine, but the next time I come here you better come back in." he replied before taking Mikan back into the school.

They made their way into the classroom only to have Mikan be scolded by Narumi-sensei.

"Sorry Sensei, I won't cut class again." Mikan replied while putting both of her hands together.

Narumi was still quite upset but the whole class tried to defend Mikan. "Don't get so upset at Miko-kun!" most of the class yelled out trying to persuade the teacher to let Mikan off with a warning.

He sighed for a second then continued, "Fine. Miko, this time is a warning but next time you cut my class there will be worse consequences." he said before he made his way back to his desk to begin teaching again.

Ruka and Mikan both made their way to their seats. Mikan looked down to her bag to get her notebook and writing utensils.

Class was about to continue until it was interrupted by the door opening. _"Did Hyuuga decide to join class now?" _Mikan thought still rustling through her bag.

When she finally got her stuff she looked up and froze. Her body became stiff and was shocked to see who came in.

The principle walked into the classroom also.

"Is there something you need principal Yukihira?" Narumi asked while stopping his lesson.

The class was watching in disbelief of what they saw.

"I'd like to introduce a new transfer student." the principal said. "Please introduce yourself miss."

She walked into the center of the room. "Hello everyone, some of you might know me already but I'm Luna Koizumi, pleased to meet you." Luna said with a seductive voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Also stay updated for more chapters and review :)**


	8. Distant Memory

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice and the characters. **

**Enjoy~ C:**

**Chapter 8: Distant memory**

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone, some of you might know me already but I'm Luna Koizumi, pleased to meet you." Luna said with a seductive voice.<p>

Everyone just stood there in shock while Luna was skimming around the class.

"_I could have sworn that this was Natsume's school." _Luna thought, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

During the movie filming times Luna has always thought that Mikan was getting all of Natsume's attention, and obviously she got jealous of it. She has always gotten what she wanted because...well...she's spoiled, so this time the thing she wanted was none other than Natsume.

Luna left early from the movie filming after getting annoyed enough of seeing Mikan's face.

When she ended up at home she stormed into her dad's room. "Daddy, can you help me with something?" Luna asked with her fake innocent act.

Her dad smiled at her. "Of course darling, anything for my number one daughter." he replied while standing up to give her a hug.

Luna's face gave a small smile before she continued. "I would like you to search up which school Natsume Hyuuga attends."

Her dad froze, he was too shocked by hearing the name.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you mean THE Natsume Hyuuga?" he asked still very shocked from hearing the name.

She started getting suspicious. "Dad, what do you mean by "The Natsume Hyuuga"?" she said while looking at her dad seriously.

All he did was put his hand on his head. "I really don't want to talk about this, but I can have one of my secretaries research his school for you."

A smile formed on her face, she didn't care about the fact of how shocked her dad was, she just wanted to figure out what school he went to. "Thanks so much Daddy, I love you." she said happily before walking out the door.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"<em>It was quite easy to find which school he attended" <em>Luna thought while hiding a smirk.

"OH MY GOD! You're Luna Koizumi, from the second richest family of Japan!" the whole class screamed out.

"Who was number one?" one of the guys blurted out but everyone just shrugged at the question.

After about 3 minutes of chattering Mikan quickly stood up which silenced the whole room. "Koizumi what the hell are you doing here?" Mikan quickly said before covering her mouth after she realized what she had just done.

Luna became furious at the comment. "Who the hell do you thin-" she yelled out while looking to see who it was but stopped after looking at Mikan.

Her eyes became less furious and turned into seductive eyes. "Oh, I see we have another hottie here other than Natsume." she said with an alluring voice, which triggered the fan girls.

"Don't you dare try to get our precious Miko Sakura!" most of the girls said while some were forming a wall in front of her.

"_Miko Sakura?" _Luna thought suspiciously.

"Do you happen to be related to Mikan Sakura?" she said with a glare, but was only interrupted by slam on the desk.

Hotaru walked over to where she was and continued. "This guy isn't related to Mikan Sakura." she said nonchalantly.

Luna turned over, shocked to see Hotaru right in front of her. "I-imai? What the hell are you doing here?" she said with an annoyed tone. "This gives me an even more suspicious vibe about this "Miko" guy."

The emotionless girl just stood there. "I go to this school obviously." she said, still with no emotion.

The class was shocked about this whole thing, even the teacher and the principal were shocked.

Luna looked up making a know-it-all expression. "If you're here then that means Mikan Sakura is also here."

Hotaru sighed for a second. "Koizumi, there is no Mikan Sakura here, ok? She gets tutored privately at her home." and then proceeded back to her seat.

The tension in the room lightened up a bit.

Narumi made his way up to Luna. "Koizumi your seat will be over next to that girl." he said while pointing to a girl who was glaring at her.

"_Urg, isn't she one of the girls from the Miko fan club?"_ she thought for a second.

After thinking for a second she looked up at the teacher and put up her fake innocent act. "Sensei, can I sit next to Miko-kun?"

"_If Natsume isn't here I can always have some fun with this Miko guy."_ Luna thought with a small smirk.

Mikan's hand went to her face after hearing the request from Luna's mouth.

Luckily enough Narumi sensei doesn't get affected by any fake acting skills and made her sit in her original assigned seat.

Class started to begin but poor Mikan had to deal with Luna winking at her once in a while during the lesson.

**Ring ring ring**

Morning classes finally ended but for our little brunette it seemed like forever.

"Miko-kunnnn!" Luna screamed out, attempting to hug her but she quickly dodged it and ran out the door.

"_Urg, Koizumi is pissing me off now! I think I'll text Hotaru to tell her I'll be eating alone today..."_ Mikan thought while getting her phone out.

To: Hotaru

From: Mikan

Sent 5 seconds ago

Sorry Hotaru, I'll be eating alone today because I can't stand having Koizumi clinging to me.

I'll see you at the photoshoot today (^.^)

Before Mikan started to eat lunch she remembered something she had to do. She ran down the hall to the teachers' lounge and quickly knocked on the door before Luna could find her.

"Sakura do you need something?" Jinno-sensei said while putting on a stern face. Thankfully they don't have him as a teacher until senior year.

"Er, is Narumi-sensei here?" Mikan asked, acting quite nervous around him.

Jinno looked around for a second and called out his name. After that he just went away from the door and a frilly blond haired teacher came.

"Oh why hello there Miko." he said with a cheerful voice.

"My gosh, can't you act more like a teacher?" Mikan blurted out while putting her hand on her face.

He didn't seem too offended by the comment and just let it slide. "So, did you need something from me? Please don't tell me it's about the play because I got way too many complaints about it already." he said while sighing.

Mikan felt a bit bad for him but still, it was his fault. "Well, most people have things to do and you just threw roles and a script onto them, sheesh at least ask the class who is free on certain days."

When she realized she had gone completely off topic of what she was originally going to say she just let out a breath.

"Actually I came here to talk about Hyuuga's role." she said while taking a step inside the teachers' lounge.

Narumi pointed to his office and they both proceeded there.

"That reminds me, Natsume came to me this morning to talk about it and he didn't seem too bright about the schedule." he said with a pout.

"_I never thought I'd see a teacher pout in my life." _Mikan thought while sweat-dropping.

She looked at him with a serious expression, and then continued. "Well, he told me he was very busy and that you told him that only I could take the role from him." after a quick pause she stopped looking so serious.

"Why just me though, I already have a part in the play and I have way more things in life that I'm busy with..." Mikan said while looking down to her fingers.

"Now that you think about it...I also can't go to all the rehearsals..."

The teacher just looked at her. "Well, you don't have an understudy so you have to come to every rehearsal." he said with a sad and serious tone.

"And the reason you should know already."

Mikan didn't quite get what he meant by that. A ton of things were mixing in her head.

Before Narumi was about to get up she quickly stopped him. "Narumi sensei, I also have one more thing to say."

He went back down to his seat. "Tell me."

She let out some breath then proceeded. "Imai can't go to the rehearsals either..."

Narumi looked at her like he was experiencing De ja vu. "Hotaru already came to me to talk about it but I didn't allow her to quit the play."

"But Imai really has to quit the play!" Mikan said furiously.

The teacher sat there quite shocked. "So may I know the reason why she can't come to rehearsals?" he asked, quite amused.

There was some silence but was interrupted by Mikan's hand slamming on the desk. "She just can't come, don't you get it?" she yelled out, now really furious.

He smiled for a second before he replied. "I do get it, shouldn't you also Miko Sakura?" and then his smile widened, "Or should I say Mikan Sakura."

With that being said Mikan froze for a second. "W-what are you talking about, I'm Miko." she said trying to not act nervous.

"Relax Mikan I won't tell anyone." he said calmly.

Mikan looked at him suspiciously. "How did you find out?"

Narumi's smile faded a bit. "When you were younger your parents died from a car accident."

Her face saddened a bit. "Yeah I know, what does that have to do with any of this?" she asked, still quite suspicious about him.

His eyes were looking down to the table. "You were also in the accident..."

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. "That can't be right, I'm not dead." she said with her voice cracking a bit.

"You were able to survive but you were in a coma for 15 days and had lost your memories." he said with sad eyes.

Our little brunette just sat there in shock... "What does that have to do with any of this though?" she asked again trying to hide her fear.

He took a deep breath and then continued. "Your mother was an amazing actress and after her death the entertainment company wanted to train you to be a professional. The person who was assigned to train you was me, which is why I realized, when I watched you perform in class a few days ago, that you were Mikan Sakura."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Wait, that can't be right...I don't remember ever being trained when I was little." she said still kind of shocked.

"When you reached age 13 you had another small memory loss because of the injury from the car accident, from then on they stopped with the entertainment training and just sent you a private tutor to teach you basic school stuff... then when you reached 15 they wanted to see if you were still able to join the entertainment company."

Narumi formed a smile and then took a deep breath "When they tested you on your ability they found out that you had an amazing voice and your figure was perfect for photo shoots... "

"I remember that part." Mikan stated while putting her hands on her lap.

His smile softened a bit. "You looked just like your mother..."

Mikan realized his expression changed, his eyes were softer now and he seemed a bit sad, it made her feel sympathy for him.

"Was my mother that important to you?" Mikan asked trying not to act nosy.

He looked at her, small tears forming from his eyes and gave a small nod. "Yes, I have always been in love with her, but she never loved me back."

While watching him cry Mikan felt like water was forming in her eyes, "I wish I knew my parents a bit longer..." she said before rushing out the door.

She ran to the Sakura tree and sat beside it with tears running down her hazel eyes.

"Now that you think about it, I don't remember much about my past.." she whimpered softly.

Mikan was all confused now, she didn't know what to do with all this shock about her past and memory.

Her mind was scrambled with tons of different things and she couldn't take it anymore.

"_I think I'll just skip the other half of class today..."_ Mikan thought before getting up and making her way to a nearby park.

The Sakura tree rustled and a raven haired boy jumped down from it.

"_I wonder why he was crying..."_ Natsume thought while following him.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Park<strong>

Mikan was now sitting on the swings trying to recap her memory, too confused to even eat lunch. Her legs were swinging back and forth until her head started to hurt.

She quickly put her hands on her head and squeezed it tightly. "Owwwww, I think I have a huge headache." Mikan said silently while trying to relieve it.

Then an image popped in her head, she saw two small figures on the swing, herself and a boy but it was blurred out by her memory.

After remembering it her eyes widened.

"There was a boy...and me... we were both playing on the swings..."

She sat there still shocked with her eyes wide open.

She took her hand and slowly put it on her lips. "The boy leaned over to me when I was on the swings...and he kissed me." she said while still looking at the ground.

Mikan still couldn't see who the boy was but she remembered the day very clearly, it was her 7th birthday, the day she remembered about her parent's death, the day she ran away from home for a bit... and the day she received her first kiss.

They all were showing up in her head but the memory of the boy was still blurred out.

Sitting there in shock she finally made a small smile and stood up from the swings... Then right in front of her eyes she saw Natsume...

"_Natsume..." _She thought while trying to remember something.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay finally finished this chapter, it's so hard to make sad scenes D: took me a while just to try to perfect it yet I still think it's missing something...<strong>

**Well I tried xD**

**Review and stay updated :)**


	9. Just the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice and the characters. **

**Wolf Tailed Girl**** Thanks for the idea :) I'll use it on my later chapters, but Luna won't find out too soon ;D**

**I wonder if I should have Luna find out before Natsume... o.o **

**Enjoy the Chapter :)**

**Chapter 9: Just the beginning**

* * *

><p>The small boy in her memories finally showed up; he had raven hair and crimson eyes...<p>

Then suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the right side of her.

Mikan just stood there, watching as a raven haired boy approached her with every step. She didn't know what to do, was she supposed to run or face him?

"Did you come here to make fun of me Hyuuga?" she blurted out, while trying to wipe her tears. It was too hard for her to face anyone right now.

"_Shit, the pain in my head isn't getting any better."_ she cursed in her head while trying not to face Natsume.

The footsteps finally lightened up and when Mikan looked up he was right in front of her. "I'm not here to make fun of you..." he said calmly.

"So why did you follow me?" she asked while looking at him with no expression.

Natsume let out a sigh before he continued. "I was on the Sakura tree when you were crying... and you reminded me of someone." he said while looking at her with expressionless eyes. She couldn't read his emotions, no matter how hard she tried.

Mikan just stared at him. _"He sure is a mysterious guy..." _she thought while putting her hand on her head to ease the headache.

There was a silence between them for a while, the sounds of the wind was passing by their ears as they looked calmly up to the sky.

"Hey Hyuuga..." she said while looking at him who was still looking at the sky.

"Hn?" was his reply while he slowly turned his head to her. His eyes were calmer then they usually were.

Mikan took a deep breath. "You're a player, right?" she asked seriously.

"What the hell, do you _want_ to start a fight?" he said while glaring at her.

"No it's not that, it's just... how come you can't kiss anyone but you can still...you know.. casually go on dates with them and bringing up their hopes?" she said while looking at her fingers and playing with them a bit.

Natsume started to get a bit mad. "Are you trying to get nosy with my life?" he yelled out.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me." Mikan said aloud with an annoyed tone. "I'm going back to my house..." she said before making her way out of the park.

She shook her head for a second... _"That can't be him..." _

Natsume stood there for a while. _"He's always butting into my life."_ he thought. While looking at the swings he made a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>At school<strong>

Hotaru was looking around the classroom, lunch just ended but she hasn't seen Mikan yet.

"Where the hell did that Miko baka go?" Hotaru yelled out while walking over to Ruka, assuming he knew something.

Ruka just stood there confused. "How would I know?" he asked while trying not to meet eye contact.

Hotaru was starting to get annoyed. "That buddy of yours is also missing, isn't that kind of suspicious?"

He became flustered at the thought of what Hotaru said. "W-w-w-w-what. They're both guys!" he blurted out with different shades of red on his face.

**Wack**

"Baka, I didn't mean it like that!" she replied in an irritated voice.

Ruka got a bit annoyed. "Then don't make me think like that!" but with that comment a smirk formed on Hotaru's face.

"It's not my fault you're thinking those kind of things." she said nonchalantly while grabbing his hand and making their way out of the classroom.

"Where are you taking me, class is about to begin!" he yelled out while trying to hold onto his bunny.

Hotaru rolled her eyes then continued, "I set up clones of us in the classroom so relax."

He was quite shocked. "You're quite the inventor aren't you."

"Whatever Nogi." she replied, still with no emotion.

They made their way to the Sakura tree since that was where Ruka said Natsume was.

"Nogi did you lie to me?" Hotaru asked darkly while emitting a strong aura.

He started to get really nervous. "N-no I didn't I swear he was here this morning the last time I saw him!" he said aloud, trying to prove himself not guilty.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way..." Hotaru said with a sigh. She pulled out a mechanical flying duck and a tracking device from her invention bag. (I have no clue how she fits the stuff in there :P)

"This tracker can track down the baka who is possibly with Hyuuga."

She quickly hopped on the duck and let out her hand. "Hop on Nogi before someone sees us." she said before taking off.

"_This is more like the "Easy" way." _Ruka thought while sweat-dropping.

"By the way, have you tried calling Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked while still paying attention to her surroundings.

Ruka took out his phone. "I texted him but he hasn't replied yet." he said with a sigh.

"Miko is so irresponsible, I called him but he left his phone off." she said sounding quite annoyed.

Something confused Ruka. "Wait, how do you know his number and why do you call him by his first name?" he asked suspiciously.

Hotaru just realized what she had said, but of course she thinks of something to change the subject.

"Don't tell me you're jealous Nogi." she said with a small smirk forming on her face.

His face turned all red. (Lol Ruka is so easy to tease C:) "Of course I'm not!" Ruka blurted out which amused Hotaru even more.

"If you didn't blackmail me I wouldn't be here." he said trying to act mad.

Hotaru's eyes became even more amused. "But I didn't even blackmail you to come with me to find them, you could have easily gotten away from my grip." she said with her smirk still on her face.

Ruka's face became as red as a tomato. "Stop teasing me!" he yelled out while admitting defeat.

They finally were able to find Natsume who was still leaning by the swings.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out while running up to him.

He turned around shocked to see Ruka and Hotaru coming towards him. "If you're looking for Sakura he went back to his house." he said while pointing to the way Mikan went.

"That baka, he's wasting my time right now!" Hotaru said with an annoyed tone.

Ruka walked up to Natsume and leaned next to him. "So, why did you leave school?" he asked curiously.

Natsume just shrugged. "I'm not sure myself." he said while remembering what had happened before.

"Well I'm going somewhere, you both head back to school." she said before making her way out.

Ruka quickly yelled out, "Thanks for helping me find Natsume!" and then a small smile formed on Hotaru's face.

When Hotaru disappeared Natsume looked at him suspiciously. "What did you guys do while looking for me?" he asked with a smirk.

Ruka just hit him lightly at the comment while trying to hide a blush. "W-we didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah I have some bad news for you." Ruka said while putting down his bunny.

"Hn?" he replied while looking at his friend.

He made a quick sigh. "Well...you see..." he made a small pause then continued. "Luna Koizumi transferred to our school." he said silently while watching Natsume freeze at the name.

"Great, now I have the bitch coming to my school." Natsume said while glaring at the ground. He checked the time on his watch. "Ruka, I think I'll skip school for today so you can go on without me." he said before making his way out of the park.

"_I wonder if something is bothering him..." _Ruka thought as he watched his friend disappear in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mikan's House<strong>

When Mikan came home her grandpa was already taking a nap so she just quietly went to her room and sat on her bed. "I wonder if that boy was really Natsume..." she said softly while looking out the window.

"_It can't be Natsume! Hotaru already likes him..."_

"_I still have a lot to find out, about myself...and Natsume..." _she thought. "Wait, why the hell am I calling him by his first name?" she said aloud while standing up.

"I think I'm too confused right now..." and then suddenly the doorbell rang.

In Mikan's mind she thought it was some teachers who found out that she had cut school.

"_Ah what to do!" _Mikan thought while freaking out. Then her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said while waiting for a reply.

"Baka open the door!" Hotaru yelled out which scared Mikan for a second.

"_Oh it's just Hotaru."_ she though while acting relieved. She went downstairs and opened the door, only to reveal a really pissed off Hotaru, even more pissed then in the morning.

"H-hotaru I can explain!" Mikan said while trying to shield herself from Hotaru's rage.

Hotaru just glared at her. "You better explain to me everything!" she yelled out while dragging Mikan to her own room.

"Oh and don't worry about cutting class, I told the teacher and he let you off the hook." Hotaru said while finding a place to sit.

Mikan bit her lip at the thought of what happened in the teacher's lounge.

**Baka baka baka (New and improved baka-gun ;D)**

"Ow Hotaru, what the hell was that for?" Mikan blurted out while rubbing her head.

Hotaru just looked at her. "It's a baka gun that shoots all the bakas that are near me." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Now explain." she said with while glaring at her.

So Mikan explained everything and every detail to Hotaru.

"I was afraid this was going to happen." Hotaru said while sighing. "I suggest you not try to exert yourself with trying to remember your past..."

She looked at Mikan sadly then continued. "If you remember your past then you won't be able to get away from it..."

Mikan looked at her with a concern look. "What do you mean by that?"

Her friend looked down to the floor. "I don't think I should tell you Mikan." She then went through her bag and took out a sandwich.

"You didn't eat lunch yet right?" she asked while handing it over to her.

"Thanks Hotaru!" She replied with a smile.

"_It's best for her to not know, I wouldn't be able to stand to see Mikan all depressed..."_ Hotaru thought before making her way to the door.

When Mikan noticed Hotaru leaving she quickly got up. "Where are you going?" she asked with a concern look.

"I'm going back to school, I can't ruin my good grades, and make sure you come to the studio today." she said nonchalantly before making her way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At School<strong>

The door suddenly opened as Ruka made his way into the class.

"_It isn't Mikan..." _Narumi thought while sighing. After that incident in the teacher's lounge Narumi has been worrying about Mikan and how she reacted.

"Ruka you're late, and why are there two of you?" he yelled out while looking at the clone at his desk. "Care to give me an explanation?"

"_Darn, I forgot to ask Imai how I was supposed to sneak in while the clones are there."_ he thought while making his way to the desk.

Ruka looked at him while petting his bunny. "Sorry about the clones, since Natsume and Miko were missing I went out to go look for them." he replied.

The teacher's look became calm. _"Since it was partially my fault I'll let him off the hook for today."_ he thought.

"Fine, today is a warning for you." and then continued back to his lesson but was interrupted.

"Narumi-sensei I have to go use the bathroom." the Hotaru clone said while standing up.

"You may go, please make it quick." he replied while watching the Hotaru clone walk out the door.

Ruka sweat-dropped at the scene. _"Even if I did ask Imai about the clone I'd still have no control over it..." _he thought sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>At Natsume's Apartment<strong>

"Great, this is so dam boring!" Natsume yelled out while throwing a manga at the wall.

"It's hard enough that I have fangirls at school, why does that bitch have to join as well?" he said while glaring at the wall.

He went over to his drawer and opened it revealing tons of money. _"Thankfully Imai paid me some of my salary, but I still need a bit more..." _he thought nonchalantly.

Natsume went to grab his cellphone on his desk. "Oh Ruka texted me before..." he said while looking through his contacts for a client.

Most of them had school and work now which didn't help Natsume at all.

**Ding Dong**

The door bell suddenly rang while Natsume got up to answer it.

"Natsumeeeee-kun!" Luna squealed out while hugging him.

"What the hell are you doing here Koizumi?" he asked while glaring at her.

"Darling, don't be so cruel, and call me Luna." she said seductively while making her way into his apartment.

Natsume thought for a second then smirked.

"Hey do you have money with you?" he asked while watching her look around the apartment.

"Yeah, I always have money with me." she said as if she were bragging. Natsume grabbed her arm slightly, making her look back at him with loving eyes.

"Want to be my client for today? I can take you to that fancy bar you enjoyed last time." he said with a smirk.

Luna's face lightened a bit as she smiled. "Of course." she said while she walked closer to his body. "I'll pay any amount I need, so host me well."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~ :)<strong>

**By the way, if you have any ideas on what I should add to the story feel free to review and let me know~**

**Also stay updated for more chapters :)**

**With SAT prep coming up my uploading may get slower :(**


	10. Natsume's past

**sakurafanatic Thanks for putting up an idea but I can't get rid of Luna because she plays a role in the story which you will find out later on, and of course the movie they are making is going to have some romance in it, also nice idea about the movie scene :) and Luna doesn't really ditch people in my story, she dates more than one guy at once lol**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen alice and the characters**

**Please enjoy :) Let me know if there is anything I need to add or improve on**

**edit* thanks anim3Fr3Ak for correcting Natsume's mother's name xD**

**Chapter 10: Natsume's Past**

* * *

><p>"I'll to my best." he simply said as he grabbed his coat off the couch. They were about to head out until a doorbell was heard.<p>

"_Who is it this time..."_ Natsume thought, quite annoyed.

He got up and went up to the door revealing a tall, black haired man. When Natsume saw him he took his hand and quickly punched him across the face which made him land backwards onto the floor.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for Natsume?" The guy yelled out while trying to stand back up.

Natsume glared at him while watching. "Tsubasa why the hell are you here?" he yelled out while grabbing him by the collar.

"Hey! Is that a way to treat your big brother after not seeing him for 8 years?" Tsubasa said while pushing Natsume away from his grip.

As they were arguing Luna made her way to the door. "Natsume is everyth-" and then was stopped by seeing Tsubasa.

She quickly went up to him and made a small smile. "You're cute, what's your name?" she said seductively.

Tsubasa just rolled his eyes at the question then looked at Natsume. "You know Natsume, I worry for you... and I think you should come back to the family." He took a deep breath for a second then continued. "If you stay with getting money from girls then you'll end up with no life."

Natsume became furious "Why the hell do you care? You never even cared for me after dad-" then stopped for a moment after mentioning dad.

He then pushed Tsubasa and Luna out the door. "I don't care what you're doing here Tsubasa but I don't want you in my sight again." and then slammed the door shut.

His bangs covered his eyes as he leaned on the door. "Why did you have to come Tsubasa..."

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 pm at the studio<strong>

As our sleepy brunette went in she noticed Ruka and Hotaru together by the set.

"_This is like the 4th time I've seen them both together." _Mikan thought suspiciously while making her way up to them.

Hotaru noticed the pressence but decided to ignore it. "Hotaru...I know you're ignoring me." she replied in an annoyed tone.

Her eyes, still unemotional as ever, faced her hazel eyes then she looked down. "Mikan I have no time for this now, I have some business with Nogi right now." she replied nonchalantly.

Mikan made a small pout and then left.

Ruka stared at Mikan as she was walking away. "Is it ok to leave her like that?" he asked quite concerned.

"Just leave her alone, she's usually like that." she replied while trying to get back on subject. "So, Natsume's life is really tough isn't it."

He just nodded while looking at her with a sad expression. "He ran away from home when he was 8 to live with his grandmother, but she died when he turned 14."

Hotaru looked up for a second. "How did he support himself?" she asked while looking back down.

Ruka just sat there for a second and then continued. "I think it's best if we talk this out with Natsume since I don't know much of the details." he replied while looking down at his bunny.

She sighed then continued. "I guess what you don't know can't be forced out of you." then got up. "If you'd like you can stay here to watch Mikan have her photo shoot while waiting for Natsume." she replied nonchalantly.

He made a small smile. "I guess I'll do that then."

As Hotaru made her way to Mikan's dressing room Ruka has been thinking about a lot. _"I shouldn't be forced to talk about Natsume's past..." _As he was looking down he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up revealing a pissed off crimson eyed boy.

"Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed aloud, kind of shocked to see him so early. "Your movie rehearsal isn't until 7:30 pm right?"

"Hn" was all he said.

Ruka looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked while putting his hand on his shoulder.

There was some silence. "Tsubasa came to my apartment today..." he said silently while his bangs covered his face.

He just looked at Natsume, shocked to hear what he had just said.

Ruka let out a small sigh. "Did he try to make you come back?"

Natsume lifted his head a bit then continued. "He didn't have much time to say anything to me because I kicked him out of my apartment." He took a deep breath. "But he did check on me, he's kind of worried about me, and because of Koizumi he found out I was still hosting clients for money."

"You know Natsume, I'm kind of worried about that also, you're 16 now so you can find a job more suitable for you." he replied while his bunny was trying to pat Natsume. (Aw such an caring bunny! x3)

"I know but it's a pain to search for one." he replied while still looking down.

A smile formed on Ruka's face. "Natsume you idiot! I told you that my father can help you, and that includes finding a job."

"How about we talk about this later, the photo shoot is almost done and we have to prepare the movie set." Hotaru interrupted.

As they walked over to Mikan she had just finished up the last part of her photo shoot.

"Oh hey Nogi and Hyuug-" then her head suddenly started to hurt when she saw Natsume.

"_Urg, dam these stupid memories!"_ Mikan thought while cursing in her head. The crew people came to help but were scared off by Hotaru's glare.

"I'll take her to her dressing room, the rest of you go work on the set." she yelled out before making her way to the dressing room while supporting Mikan.

When they got inside Hotaru set her down on the couch next to her mirror. "What's wrong Mikan?" Hotaru asked to herself with a small frown on. She was definitely concerned right now but she hid it on the outside with her "Nonchalant" act.

While still in pain Mikan tried to get some words to come out. "It ..ha.. some.. to.. do.. memory..." (It had something to do with my memory)

Hotaru understood her pretty well. "I told you not to exert yourself with your memory!" she yelled out while trying not to make her feel any worse.

She just looked at the little brunette who had fallen asleep after the huge headache.

A small smile formed on Hotaru's face. "I guess we'll have to cancel today's filming." she said softly while making her way out of the room.

"Evereyone! Today's filming will be rescheduled to tomorrow!" she yelled out alerting everyone to clean up the set.

Ruka and Natsume ran over to her quickly. "D-did something happen to Sakura-san?" Ruka asked while acting really nervous

Hotaru let out some breath. "She's alright, just experiencing some difficulties..."

"By the way, Hyuuga, I need to talk to you about something." she said while dragging both of them to her office.

Hotaru pointed to two chairs signaling them to sit there while she proceeded to her desk.

They both made their way to the seats. "So what is it that you need Imai?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm curious about your past and family" she said nonchalantly while putting both of her hands on the desk.

Natsume sent out a glare. "Do you wish to die?"

A small smirk formed on Hotaru's face. "You know, I already know some of your past from Nogi so it won't hurt for you to tell me about the rest."

Natsume looked over to Ruka who was trying to cover his face. "Sorry Natsume, she threatened me to." he said sheepishly.

The room became silent for a minute. Natsume then let out a sign of defeat. "Fine I'll tell you..."

They both became silent while waiting for Natsume to say something.

"When I was younger I was always treated badly by my father, he would always hit me and abuse me but I didn't know why..." His bangs started to cover his face.

The room became really silent as Hotaru was concentrating to his story.

His crimson eyes turned into hatred. "My whole family didn't even care for me, they wouldn't even tell me why they hated me or why they would abuse me like that!" he yelled out while his eyes glared at everything.

Ruka held his bunny tighter at every breath Natsume was using up to say the past.

Then he silently looked down. "But my brother, Tsubasa, cared for me. He would always treat my wounds, cheer me up, and play with me."

"But then...that day came."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**(Natsume age 8)(Tsubasa 10)**

"Onii-chan!" Natsume called out while he saw Tsubasa talking with his dad. Tsubasa's face was in horror as his father mouthed some words. Natsume just stood there standing.

"_Maybe I'll wait for Onii-chan at the garden." _he thought while making his way out of the house.

A few minutes have passed and finally Tsubasa made his way to the garden. Natsume saw him and ran up to him.

"Onii-chan! I found some inch worms on the tree over there!" he said while pointing to the tree down by the small lake in their garden.

But Tsubasa just stood there with no emotion. "Natsume, I think you should stop hanging around me, you're a bother and an eye sore." he said before he made his way back to the house.

"Onii-chan?" Natsume said while a little bit frightened. "Onii-chan wait! If I did something to hurt you then I'm sorry! I'll change, really!" he yelled out while trying to catch up to him, only to be pushed down by his hands.

"Just leave me alone!" Tsubasa yelled out as he stomped away. Tears started to form on Natsume's face as he realized he just lost the only person who cared for him.

Natsume tried to follow where Tsubasa had gone but then overheard his father say something.

"Natsume is lucky that we kept him, even after Kaoru* had an affair and had him!" he yelled out. "If it weren't for Natsume, Kaoru wouldn't be dead!"

*Kaoru is Natsume's mom

Natsume's eyes widened in shock as this little eight year old just realized what he had caused to the family.

"It's all my fault that they are living a nightmare..." he said silently while his eyes started to tear up even more. "Is that why Onii-chan hates me?"

Tears were falling out of his eyes while he tried to hide them with his bangs. He ran out of the gate and ran as fast as he can away from his home. The shock made his head hurt and he didn't know what to do.

"If Tsubasa onii-chan hates me then there is no reason for me to stay..." he yelled out while his feet brought him to a small park. It was quiet and seemed kind of empty but he heard distant sobs.

There was a small girl with shining brunette hair who was crying her eyes out.

"_Looks like I'm not the only one who's upset today." _he thought while walking up to her. He took silent steps as he watched her cry silently on the swings.

She noticed his footsteps while looking up slowly, with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Natsume asked with sad eyes on his face.

Her tears started to lighten up a bit while watching him try to comfort her. "No, today I recovered my memories of when my parents died..." she said silently while covering her eyes.

Natsume looked at her in shock. _"She must be in more pain than me..." _he thought while looking at her try to dry her tears.

"They died because of me..." she cried out while bursting into more tears. Somehow she felt that he was someone she could trust so she let out all her feelings.

"We were in the car driving to a cake shop because it was my birthday that day, I was turning 2..." There was a slight pause before she continued. "My parents told me the rain was too heavy to go out to buy it but I kept bugging them about it..."

He looked at her as she was trying to hold in her fear.

"But then, while we were driving to the cake store, a bus crashed into our car... Although I didn't die I wish I did because my parents sacrificed their lives for me."

Her tears started to turn into anger. "I wish only my life was taken!" she screamed out with all her might, but then she felt some warm arms around her.

"It's ok, you're alive now so live your life to the fullest!" he said while hugging her tightly. She felt safe in his arms and made a small smile.

"_That's right, I should live to the fullest, even without my family I can have a happy life." _he thought while slowly releasing the hug.

As he looked at her she made a smile that lit up to moonlight, and then he leaned over and kissed her.

When he released from the kiss he made a small smile. "Thank you, now I know that I can live a better life!" and then ran out of the park into the darkness.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Natsume let out some breath. "Later on I found out that my mother died giving birth to me..."<p>

"And ever since the day he stood down on me I hated my brother... but thanks to him I was able to overcome my fears of living." Natsume said while looking up.

Hotaru just looked at him with mixed emotions. "So, who was the girl at the park?" she asked while staring at him in curiosity.

Natsume just looked at her and shrugged. "I never asked for her name."

"Do you even know who your birth father was?" she asked still trying to get information out of him.

"No..." he replied.

Hotaru was thinking for a second. "Something isn't right..."

Ruka looked at her in confusion. "What isn't right?"

She became a bit silent then continued. "Never mind, I think I was just thinking too much."

"_Mikan also has a similar day in her memory..."_ Hotaru thought while getting up.

"That's all I need to discuss, you can both go home now." she said before making her way to the door. When she opened it her eyes widened.

Mikan was sitting by the door with her eyes widened as well.

"Mikan?" Hotaru said while staring in her hazel eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) and if you'd like me to add something to the story please let me know~<strong>

**also review and stay updated :) Next chapter may be slow because of SAT prep and summer reading that I still haven't done lol (I'm a procrastinator)**


	11. Koizumi Unfolded

**SORRY! It's been like MONTHS since I updated and I apologize sincerely! I will try to update faster now, the reviews made me inspired to continue! I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**Chapter 11: Koizumi Unfolded**

* * *

><p>"Mikan?" Hotaru said while staring in her hazel eyes.<p>

Mikan just sat there… her eyes widened in shock.

"_This can't be right.."_ Mikan thought has her headache started to increase tenfold.

Before any of them could say anything she dashed off as her brunette bangs covered her face. She didn't know what to think at that moment, all she knew is that once she runs everything would be over… or so she thought.

"Imai, aren't you going to go after her?" Ruka asked with concerned eyes but only got a sigh in return.

Hotaru's shoulders stiffened a little bit, "That baka is better off alone right now, if she saw me she'd assume I'd ask questions."

Our raven haired boy just stood there, frozen as his crimson eyes lowered to where the brunette once was.

* * *

><p><strong>At the park<strong>

Mikans body started aching as she got closer to the park. It was empty and dark so nobody would see her cry but the moonlight lit her eyes to show sadness. Her memories started to pain her even more as she got closer to the swings, so close that she could hear them rattle by the wind

As she got closer she touched it, but it wasn't the swing…it was something warm and it felt like a shirt.

"Who's there?" a voice said in an alerting voice. He sounded gruff but a bit curious.

Mikan looked up a bit to see if the moonlight shone on his face. "Who are you..?" she asked in a slight whisper.

The guy smiled a bit. "I'm not anyone suspicious or anything." he said with a bit humor in between. He could tell that it was a girl next to him.

The moonlight finally opened up and glistened around the whole park.

The guy looked at her hazel eyes while she looked back. He started to look up and then calmly sighed, "My name is Tsubasa Hyuuga."

After hearing his name her head jolted up and widened her eyes. "T-Tsubasa H-Hyuuga, as in Natsume Hyuuga's brother?"

Tsubasa just stood there, staying silent for a few seconds. "So, you're friends with my brother?"

A small nod formed on her face, "Can't say we're friends… more like classmates."

The tension was forming as he stood there, trying to think of something to say.

One question lit up in his head, the one question he wasn't sure if he should ask. But he did anyway. "Can you take me to see him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the studio<strong>

"I told you guys that you could leave, the movie rehearsal was canceled for today." Hotaru said while glaring at the two boys.

"Imai, you aren't the only one concerned about Sakura, we are concerned also." Ruka replied while tightly hugging his bunny.

Hotaru faced Natsume, thinking that he'd reply but he gave her a –you can't command me what to do- look.

Her glare grew a bit stronger as she sent out a –don't try me Hyuuga- look.

She finally gave up, "Fine, you guys can stay, just don't you dare get in my way of my conversations or I will beat you both tenfold with my baka gun." She sent out with a glare and then flipped her phone out.

Natsume was thinking hard on what happened, and why she was so shocked. He faced Ruka, but before he could say anything the door opened and they saw a brunette haired girl.

"Sakura!" Ruka yelled out in shock while Hotaru went over and hit her with the baka gun a several few times.

"Hotaru…what was that for?" Mikan said while whimpering in between hits. Hotaru was about to give her a whole lecture until they saw someone come up from behind.

At the sight Natsume started to lead out a dark aura while Ruka and his bunny tried to glare at him. (As you know he "tried" to, he's too darn cute to glare!)

"What the hell are you doing here Tsubasa!" Natsume yelled out as his eyes flared with hatred and anger. "What business do you have with me anyway…"

He looked at Natsume with pure guilt in his eyes. He knows what he did but Natsume only assumed what he saw.

"Natsume I-" he tried to say before getting interrupted by a remark.

"Tsuabasa, just save it! I don't care about what bullshit you're going to say, I'm not going to come back, nor will I ever forgive you!" Natsume yelled out before walking out the door, leaving everyone there speechless.

His dark blue hair covered his eyes a bit as he scratched his head. "Eh, I tried." he said while trying to laugh it out, but they all saw that he was hurting in the inside.

Hotaru was getting quite entertained and curious about this, so obviously she won't let this go off the hook.

A small smile apeared on her face, "I could get you and Natsume in a room alone to talk if you'd like, it will just cost you a bit."

Ruka looked at her in shock. "Imai, how could you do that to Natsume, you don't know the full story on it!" he yelled out while trying to cover her mouth only to get the baka gun hit in return.

"Shut up Nogi, I'm doing business here." Her eyes glistened with money signs. "I hear that the Hyuuga company is the number one richest company in Japan, but was hidden for personal reasons." she said confidently.

Tsubasa glared at her for a second, not knowing if he should trust her.

Hotaru noticed it and continued. "You can give it some thought, I'm not pressuring you or anything." she said with a small smile as if reassuring him that she wasn't anyone bad.

He made a small sigh, "Thanks for the offer but if Natsume doesn't want to talk to me I don't want to force him into it."

Mikan looked at him with her hazel eyes. _"He isn't much of a bad person as Hyuuga explained in his story."_

Her face turned a bit upset but was quickly recovered. "Fine, but don't expect me to make this offer again." Hotaru said nonchalantly before she walked out the door.

Once she was out Tsubasa made a frustrated face. Ruka just glared at him one more time before heading his way out also, planning to go find Natsume.

"What should I do?" he asked while looking at his only hope, Mikan.

She looked at him with sympathy all over her face. A small angelic smile formed on her face, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Mikan was definitely planning something.

* * *

><p><strong>At Natsume's Apartment<strong>

After that whole incident he just sat there confused… confused of why he keeps running, why he couldn't face it like a man!

_Knock Knock_

He didn't budge, assuming it was Tsubasa coming back.

"Natsume, It's me, Ruka" he yelled out so that he could hear.

After realizing who it was he stood up and made his way to the door only to see a really exhausted blond haired boy and a bunny sitting on his head.

Natsume looked at him as if he had 4 legs. "What happened to you?"

"I was running to find you, what else did you think?" he replied while looking at Natsume oddly.

After letting him in his apartment Ruka finally told him to explain.

"Why didn't you just talk to your brother? You haven't seen him in 8 years Natsume…" he said with concern filling his eyes.

Natsume exerted his look away from Ruka and let out a small sigh. "Ruka, I just…can't, I was so young when it traumatized me."

Having been betrayed from your family impacts one's life a lot, and Ruka understood that so he stayed silent about it for a bit.

Ruka decided to change onto a different topic to ease the mood. "What are you going to do about the play at school and the movie rehearsals?" he asked while slightly petting his bunny.

Turning around to look at Ruka he finally realized he still hasn't asked Miko about it. "Hn" was all he replied back.

Ruka's eyes started to sadden a bit… "Sakura's eyes were in quite a bit of shock when we found her at the door…do you happen to know why?"

Curiosity filled Natsume's head. _"Why had she been so shocked?"_

But he already had his brother to deal with so he set that problem for later. "_One problem at a time."_

"I think we should head to sleep, it's getting a bit late…want me to walk you home?"

Ruka nodded in reply as they made their way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Typical morning at school. Fan girls squealing over Miko and Natsume.

As Narumi sensei walked into the room he gave Mikan a worried look. Mikan noticed but decided to ignore it and walked to Hotaru and the others.

His face made a small frown but then he realized it was a signal to let it go. "Good morning everyone!" Narumi said aloud while hopping his way to the desk. The students all started giggling, they could never get used to his childish attitude.

"This morning will be free for all of you while I manage up the rehearsal schedules based off of who has plans on what days." he said with a smile as the class cheered for joy. It's a good thing that he's thinking about others.

After he made his way out of the classroom Natsume went over and tapped on Miko's shoulder.

"Did you talk to the narcissist about role changes?" he asked with slight concern in his eyes.

Mikan knew that she had to say no, but after hearing about his past she just couldn't for some odd reason. It was as if his past has made her see him in a new light.

"Yeah.." and then let out a small sigh. "I asked him, he said I could take your part, so you don't have to worry.

A small smile formed on his face, a smile that made her face turn it 5 different shades of red. "Thank you."

Mikan was about to reply back until a pair of arms wrapped around her body and knocked her over. When she looked up she realized who it was.

"Koizumi, what the hell!" she screamed out while struggling to get her off.

"Miko, you're so cute when you're angry!" she said aloud in a seductive voice, obviously not affecting Mikan at all.

Luna then noticed Natsume and made an even larger smile. "Natsumee~ today my dad is coming to the studio and I would love to introduce him to you!" she said with a smile. Natsume just shrugged in return as his crimson eyes turned darker when he looked at her.

He was suspicious of something. Knowing Luna she could easily have her dad do anything for her; they are the second richest family anyway.

Mikan saw a small quarrel between them and took this opportunity to sneak out of the classroom. Hotaru noticed this and dragged Ruka out to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the classroom<strong>

"I-Imai!" Ruka yelled out while he was being dragged in the hallway. Hotaru just ignored him and continued on.

They finally made it behind a bush, watching Mikan near a cherry blossom tree. "Why did you bring me along?" Ruka said in a whisper but only got a shush in return.

"Quiet Nogi, you should already know that you're helping me out with this." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hotaru noticed that Mikan was planning something and started to get mad at her for not even mentioning this to her.

"_I'll deal with her later"_ Hotaru thought while making her way away from the bushes.

Hotaru made her way back into the school with Ruka following her.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" Ruka asked with curiosity in his eyes.

Hotaru just shrugged, she had a feeling of what Mikan was planning to do, and she wanted to be a part of it. A small grin appeared on her face, "Since Miko is hiding something from me, I have my ways to get it out."

Ruka then sweat dropped at the comment she made.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Koizumi plane<strong>

"We have landed Mr. Koizumi" a flight attendant said as she nudged him to wake up.

His eyes opened slowly as he looked out the window. It was around 6:00pm and he knew that the rehearsals for the new movie started at 7:30pm.

"You're daughter has arranged a special seat for you in the studio and a limo to pick you up." she said with a smile while handing him a glass of water.

"Thank you." he said with a gruff smile while making it out of the plane. "I'll be sure to thank her." he said, while putting a serious face on.

"_It's time to face this once and for all"_

* * *

><p><strong>At the studio (7:30pm)<strong>

Mikan ran into the studio looking all tired and worn out. "Sorry I'm late!" she said hesitantly while making her way to the set.

Hotaru sent her a glare. "You should be here on time, considering you're the star!" she said in a serious tone.

Mikan was about to retort back until Luna slammed the door open with a huge smile forming on her face. As she walked passed Mikan she whispered something in her ear. "I'll be taking Natsume today."

Her eyes widened at what she said. She wanted to know what she meant by that, and her question was soon to be answered. A large man came from behind Luna, someone with similar features as Luna…but also as someone else she knew.

He looked like someone else...

Natsume and Ruka made their way to the gang until they spotted Mr. Koizumi. Natsume's eyes widened, shock filled his face.

Ruka just stood there as his bunny froze as well.

Mr. Koizumi's rough body turned around and his face turned into guilt.

"I-It can't be…" Natsume thought as his eyes grew darker. He noticed right away who he was from the old thrown out pictures he found in his mom's room…and from the way he looked it was no mistake.

"Dad…" he said in a slight mumble as the whole room started to increase with tension.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everyone who was supporting me, I love you all! I will try to update soon, can't promise it will be fast, but I am quite motivated now! Read, review, and stay updated~! <strong>


	12. Discovering the Past

**Hey everyone! This chapter was actually quite fun to write. **

**Thanks everyone who stayed with me and my story~ and for the reviews!**

**anim3gurl- Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciated it, and it really made my day and inspired me to write more!**

**Nymphorii- Yes, they are half siblings because Luna's dad ended up being Natsume's real dad c:**

**Ripplerose- Haha yeah! Hopefully it's quite dramatic right now xD (my goal)**

**PaTchoRa- Tsubasa has never met Mikan before if that's the scene you're talking about o: and sorry about the playboy stuff ^^; I realized it was a shitty idea lol, and the death of Mikan's parents is involved with another conflict o:**

**princessmikan852- Yes, they are indeed falling in love xD**

**Chapter 12: Discovering the Past**

* * *

><p>"Dad…" he said in a slight mumble as the whole room started to increase with tension.<p>

Mr. Koizumi's body started to stiffen while Luna stood there in complete confusion.

"D-daddy?" she tried to say while giving him a nudge, only to get no response back. The room seemed quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop...little did they know that the sounds of clicking had been happening at that very moment.

A small smile formed on a Mikan's face as she continued to click away, surprised nobody could hear it. She THOUGHT nobody could hear it, but Mrs. Imai never fails with her sneaky tricks.

"_Mikan…I know you're planning something… and you're not telling me…"_ she thought with anger forming in her head. She remembered following her during the small quarrel Luna and Natsume were having…

The clicking finally stopped and Hotaru was about to confront the little brunette until Mr. Koizumi's rough voice filled the room.

"I…I never thought I'd ever see you again…" he said in a caring way…a fatherly way.

"_This….can't be right…but I know it is…"_ Natsume thought as his crimson eyes darkened. His body stiffened as he felt the presence of his "dad" come closer to him. Chills went down his spine…it was a new feeling he felt.

Mr. Kozumi shifted his eyes from Natsume, and then to Luna. His eyes softened as he spoke to his daughter. "Sorry Luna sweetie… I'm sorry I kept this from you."

Luna finally caught back into reality…her eyes widened as she bit her lip._"I can't believe I never realized how alike those two look"_ she thought. "I-I need some time alone." she said before dashing out the door, leaving the tension to increase.

His eyes saddened as he watched his precious daughter run off in the night. He looked to Natsume's direction but decided it wasn't a good idea to talk to him now.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you all" he said to everyone currently in the room with a sincere smile.

Mikan couldn't take this, he finally got to see his only son and it turned out terrible. She walked towards him and put his hands into hers. "You didn't cause us trouble, in fact, I believe that you have to talk it out with each other.

His body softened a bit as he started to feel at ease. He really wanted to talk it out…problem is, he didn't know how.

Mikan's hazel eyes glowed a bit; she sensed what he was thinking. "I have everything under control." she said with a smile.

Mr. Koizumi was about to ask how until a dark blue haired boy came running in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tsubasa yelled out loud while looking at Mikan. "Please don't tell me you texted me here for nothing…" he asked while letting out a sigh.

Hotaru's eyes twitched a bit as she gave the you-are-hiding-something-from-me look. Mikan just shrugged and decided to deal with it later.

Her hazel eyes shifted back to Tsuabasa as she gestured him to look to his right. As he looked over his eyes widened.

His gaze was fixed on Mr. Koizumi, and then to Natsume.

"You…you can't be…" he said while facing back to the guy who resembled Natsume a bit.

A small smile forced its way up his face, "Hello, I'm Luna Koizumi's dad."

Tsubasa started to glare at him… "You aren't just Luna's dad, am I correct?" he asked as Mr. Koizumi let out a small nod.

"And you must be…?" he replied back in suspicion.

Tsubasa ruffled his hair, wondering if he should trust him, before continuing. "Hyuuga, Tsubasa Hyuuga." he said with confidence. "I'm your son's half brother; you better explain why you left him."

Mr. Koizumi nodded as he grabbed one of the stools and gestured everyone to sit in the sofas beside it. Natsume also agreed to follow along, wanting to know the answers as badly as the rest.

"It started like this…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Mr. Koizumi, you have a scheduled appointment in Japan with Mr. Hyuuga." His secretary said while placing the files down. He simply let out a nod and gestured her to leave._

_Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Koizumi had a good connection with each other, and formed a bond through business. _

_Mr. Koizumi let out a chuckle, "It's been a while since I've seen him, 15 years I believe."_

_**In Japan**_

_He picked up his luggage and told his employees that he would see Mr. Hyuuga alone._

_As he got out of the airport he saw a raven haired woman. She looked so delicate and beautiful. She noticed him staring at her and let out a small smile while gesturing him to come over._

"_Hello." She said with a smile._

_His face heated up a bit. "Good afternoon to you too, would you care to come with me for a cup a coffee?"_

_Her face lightened up and she gladly accepted the offer. They talked a bit and then said their goodbyes._

_**At the Hyuuga Corporation **_

"_Mr. Koizumi!" Mr. Hyuuga yelled out while walking over to his business companion. "It's been ages since I've seen you, come and have a seat!" _

_His hand gestured him to a nearby couch that engulfed a carefully crafted sculpture. Mr. Hyuuga's hands folded while he watched his long time friend take a seat._

_Mr. Koizumi sat up straight and then continued. "So, what business may you have for me this evening?" he asked with a smile._

_Mr. Hyuuga simply nodded. "My son was just born, so I called you over here to meet him, I wanted you to be the first to see him."_

_As he stood up he went over and called his wife to bring in the baby. As she walked in Mr. Koizumi's eyes widened, it was the same girl from before. She, as well, was quite shocked._

"_This is my Wife, Kaoru_

"_It's you from before!" she said while gasping. "Nice to see you again."_

_After a week they became quite close. Mr. Hyuuga was busy with business so Kaoru and Mr. Koizumi spent most of their time together. Little did they know that they started to gain feelings for each other._

_Time passed by so fast and Mr. Koizumi only had two days left in Japan._

"_You're already leaving this soon?" Kaoru cried out while trying to hold him back. She didn't want him to leave. His face started to stiffen a bit. "I'm sorry Kaoru, I have to go back for my business back in Los Angeles."_

_Her face started to look down and then she made a small sigh. "Fine, but please make tomorrow the best time of my life."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"I ended up finding out that she was pregnant a few months later from a phone call from Mr. Hyuuga." he said while his body started to shake.<p>

It was now Natsume's turn to talk. "Did…she die giving birth to me?"

Mr. Koizumi's face started to sadden. He gave a small nod. "Yes, they were having trouble getting you out…they warned her that she might die giving birth to you… but she really loved you and would do anything to have you survive."

That was enough for Natsume to hear…enough to make him furious. He walked up to Mr. Koizumi while trying to hide his tears and punched him right in the face. That was the only way he could convey his feelings.

"Hyuuga-" Mikan was about to shout out something until he dashed out the door, his raven hair covering his bangs.

Her hazel eyes started to look worried, worried not only for Mr. Koizumi who was just punch but more for Natsume.

"Natsume…" she mumbled in a slight breath.

Down on the floor the man started to bleed from the punch. "I'll get him to a doctor!" Hotaru said while grabbing out her phone. Once she was done with it she looked at Mikan. "You should go after him." and then walked to her car while struggling to keep Mr. Koizumi stable.

"I'll help you out Imai!" Ruka called out while running after her.

Now just stood Mikan and Tsubasa, with an awkward silence. Tsubasa finally let out a cough. "I think you should go after Natsume… only you could help him now."

Mikan simply nodded and then ran out the door as her brunette hair flowed in the moonlit sky.

"Is that okay for him to just send her out like that?" Ruka asked while he helped with lifting Mr. Koizumi's arm up to keep him stable.

Hotaru just nodded. "Mikan may be a baka, but she has a good heart."

* * *

><p><strong>At a Lake<strong>

"_Where the hell did that Hyuuga go?"_ Mikan thought annoyingly while pacing through some trees.

She finally made her way out of all the trees and found a large lake that was engulfed by light from the moon. It twinkled in the water as if it were an illusion.

"Wow…" Mikan said while her hazel eyes twinkled.

She made her way inside, fascinated by the water. "I wonder if anyone lives around here." she said to herself while going closer to the lake.

She then spotted a raven haired boy sitting silently by the lake. When she saw him she quickly realized who it was.

"Hyuuga…" she muttered aloud as he turned around and faced her hazel eyes. A small glare formed on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume said with anger forming as he tried to cover his tears with his bangs.

Mikan's chest started to hurt. He had just found the father who had abandoned him from years ago, leaving him in the cold abyss.

She started to step closer to him. "Stay…where you are." Natsume retorted back as his body started turning towards her face. His body started to shake a bit and then he burst into tears. Water started running down his face as the moonlight lit brighter.

Mikan quickly ran to him and wrapped him in her embrace. At that moment she didn't know what to do, all she could have done was comfort him.

When he started to cool down she decided to ask something. "Hey…Hyuuga.." she let out.

"Call me Natsume." he said nonchalantly as he stood still in her embrace.

Her brunette hair covered her face as she blushed many different shades of red. It was the first time Natsume had actually asked her to call him by his name.

"Natsume…" she said while letting out a breath. His name was harder to say then it seemed. "Won't you forgive him for what he has done to you?" she asked silently while ruffling his raven black hair.

His body stiffed for a bit. "Can we… not talk about this?" Natsume's mind started to ease up as he remembered the moonlit night where he met that small girl. Her voice, her features, her touch… they were all just like the girl who was embracing him right now.

Mikan started to grow a bit sad. "I'm sure he didn't mean it…I mean he must have a –"and then was stopped with a pair of warm lips covering her mouth. It felt soft…and gentle.

Her eyes widened.

This was a kiss Mikan shall never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at dramatic scenes! Gaah Dx <strong>

**Reviews are loved! **


	13. Hidden Sight

**.Reading01- Thanks for the review, I do agree 100% that my story DOES need reviving. I'm not the best of the best nor am I a literature expert, and yes I do have grammatical errors but I did post that ahead that I did in the author's note. I know many people have made a similar story as me, I have read them, but I liked this kind of plot so I decided to write it like that. My plots are actually planned out first, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm placing crap in the story... but I thank you for pointing that out, it will help me improve more in the story. I can't promise you that I can prove you wrong, but I WILL TRY to make the story interesting enough for you to read, if I don't I'm sorry in advance. :)**

**Anlanther- Yeah, Luna's dad is Natsume's dad XD and Natsume didn't actually go that far with Luna o: Sorry if it seemed like that in the series *A* and haha yeah, I'm working on fixing those errors**

**KeroNya-Yes le~Tension :D and don't worry, I love the twists as well XD**

**Erstine 13624- Thanks! (;**

**Reality Romance- Thank you! C: I'm working on more twists and turns on this**

**Smiley- Yupp, le sooner le better :D /starts to hit self for taking so long**

**Anonymous- Thankss!**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX- It's fine, thanks for reviewing the chapter though :3**

**g. 3- I SHALL UPDATES! HUZZAH! :D**

**TheTeenageSketchArtist- QnQ I ish very sorry!**

**xXJenniXx16- I wonder ;) and soon enough she will regain her memories**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! *A* I just finished a ton of homework and SAT preparation! I will try my best to update as fast as possible! Stay tuned! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan started to grow a bit sad. "I'm sure he didn't mean it…I mean he must have a –"and then was stopped with a pair of warm lips covering her mouth. It felt soft…and gentle.<em>

_Her eyes widened._

_This was Mikan's first kiss… one she shall never forget._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Hidden Sight<strong>

As the light started to shimmer into the room our little brunette's eyes started to open, all red and tired from lack of sleep.

"Natsume…" Mikan muttered as she arose from the bed. Everything from last night seemed to be a blur in her head, all jumbled up into a locked up box.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Mikan's eyes started to widen as she started to shake a bit. His lips were warm and it made her body tingle all over._

"_What is this feeling…?" Mikan thought as she started to get worried. Her body felt hot and she wanted to go deeper into the kiss, but she pulled away before her senses got pulled into his grasp._

_Her gaze turned to the forest before she dashed into the darkness, leaving our raven haired boy all alone, in the night._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"<em>Didn't you say you would only kiss the person you truly love?"<em> she thought as her eyes started to soften. _"Baka Natsume…"_

Her face started to heat up, blushing different shades of red. "How will I face him now?!" she screamed out as she started to change into her disguise.

"Ey, kiddo, you alright?" her grandpa yelled out after hearing her talk to herself.

I small sweat drop formed on her head. "ahaha…yeah I'm…alright." she yelled back while trying to cover up her nervousness. She couldn't tell her grandpa what had happened, it was just too embarrassing on her part.

"_I'll tell him on a better time."_

"I'll be heading out now, later gramps!" she yelled out while grabbing a piece of bread and making her way out.

"W-waitt kiddo!" her grandpa screamed out, but by then she was already out the door.

A frown formed on his face, "I didn't get any breakfast…"

* * *

><p><strong>At school<strong>

"I, Sumire, am the best actress who has ever lived!" Sumire said aloud in dignity while standing on a desk.

"Yeah yeah… more like best drama queen." Koko said as he made a slight shrug. The class started to laugh while Sumire's face flustered with anger.

Before she could even shout out a remark a certain raven haired boy and animal lover made their way into the classroom.

Around Natsume's body had an aura that screamed out "don't try to talk with me or you're dead". Ruka gave a slight tap on Natsume's shoulder.

"You shouldn't give such an aura Natsume…" he said as concern filled his face.

"_Natsume… he didn't even talk at all when I saw him later that night…"_ Ruka thought as his curiosity started to increase.

After what had happened in the forest Natsume refused to talk to anyone about it…which leaves Mikan to answer all the questions.

The door suddenly slammed open revealing a worn out Mikan and a pissed off Hotaru.

"You better explain to me this!" Hotaru screamed out as her violet hair covered her face to hide her annoyance. She wanted to know what had happened with her and Natsume last night, and she wanted to know badly.

Mikan's eyes squinted as she made her way to her seat. Her eyes moved to where Natsume was and then she blushed a thousand shades of red when she realized they had made eye contact. The thought of what happened last night ran through her head.

"_Mikan! Don't blush at a time like this, you're Miko right now!" _she thought as she persuaded herself that Natsume wouldn't know that she's Mikan.

She made her way to her seat which was conveniently next to Natsume's seat. Tension started to form. Mikan was about to say something to him until a cheery, blond teacher skipped into the classroom with a smile that he wore every day.

"Good morning my beautiful wonderful students!" Narumi cheered as he made his way to the front of the classroom. The room started to get loud with laughter.

A small chuckle came out of the teacher's mouth before he continued. "I have finally arranged the rehearsal times that fit everyone's schedule!" he said happily, "and this schedule will probably make a lot of you very happy."

"_Shit!"_ Mikan thought as she cursed into her head_. "I forgot to ask Narumi if I could take on Natsume's role as well!"_ Mikan thought in a cry as she remembered what she had told Natsume not too long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Did you talk to the narcissist about role changes?" he asked with slight concern in his eyes._

_Mikan knew that she had to say no, but after hearing about his past she just couldn't for some odd reason. It was as if his past has made her see him in a new light._

_"Yeah.." and then let out a small sigh. "I asked him, he said I could take your part, so you don't have to worry._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Once Narumi placed the schedule up on the board Mikan made her way up to talk with him.<p>

Narumi noticed and smiled as she came over. "Miko, I didn't think you'd actually talk with me again…after that other day..." he said with a sad smile.

Mikan gave a small sigh, "I'm not really upset at you or anything…" she said and then took a deep breath. "I'd like to take on Hyuuga's role in the play as an understudy."

After hearing what Mikan had said his eyes widened a bit. "I never expected you to want the understudy of the prince."

A sweat drop formed on her head as she smiled sheepishly, "A lot…happened…"

After quite a bit of thinking he let out a sigh, "Sorry Miko, you can't take his part as the Prince understudy." and before she could negotiate any further he motioned her to go back to her seat.

As she made her way to her seat she gave a slight tap on Natsume's shoulder but only got a glare in return.

"_I guess I'll just tell him about it later…" _she thought with a sigh.

Most of the kids in the classroom started to cheer. "I'm sure most of you had already looked at the schedule, we will now be having rehearsals during school so your homework will be whatever you're assigned in the play." the teacher said aloud as everyone started to talk about it.

He then slammed his desk to get everyone's attention again, "BUT there is one condition, we must win first prize for our play in the school or everyone has to make up on all that homework we missed." he exclaimed as everyone started to retort back at him.

"Ahem, but don't worry, you guys have Hyuuga and Sakura-san to help you guys win…right Hyuuga?" he said as if trying to pick a fight with Natsume. In return he just got a death defying glare. "Hyuuga, you better take your understudy role seriously, and now that it doesn't interrupt your plans you wouldn't need to give the role to Sakura now." Narumi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

(Dayumm Narumi, starting to become a badass)

Natsume glared at the teacher once more until he just let out a "hn" in reply.

The girls started to get swooned over Natsume's nonchalant/cold personality.

After that little surprising scene they started to rehearse on the play, perfecting every part so that they could win first prize. Mikan easily memorized all her lines so she just sat back and relaxed for a bit while watching everyone work hard.

After about a few minutes she felt someone approaching her, and it was none other than Hotaru Imai.

"W-what.." Mikan said in a slight shutter, trying to hide her inability to speak.

A smirk formed on the genius's face as she slowly glared at the innocent looking brunette. "Explain." was all she said before she sat into Natsume's chair.

The sight of that made her remember something. "Fine, but only if you answer this one question honestly." Mikan replied as she saw Hotaru's glare deepen.

"And why should I?" she asked while waiting on some kind of corny answer.

Mikan's rosey lips made a small smile before continuing. "You see, Hotaru, you gain money from "MY" acting skills, so if "I" don't work hard then "YOU" don't get money." she replied in a whisper.

A shrug just came from Hotaru, trying to hide defeat. "Alright, what was the question you wanted to ask?"

Mikan's head lowered a bit as if she were about to tell a secret. "Do you…have a crush on Hyuuga..?" she asked without sounding suspicious or anything. "-Not that I like him or anything" she added in before Hotaru could answer.

Although Mikan remember the day that Hotaru did, indeed, tell her that she had a crush on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"How come you were looking at Hyuuga?" she asked while taking small sips of her water. "Don't tell me you like him." while a smirk formed on her face._

_"Yes, I like him." she said while taking a drink of her coffee. __"This way I can investigate him easier without Mikan pestering me about it." __Hotaru thought._

_Her hazel eyes widened at the answer and she accidentally spit some of her water out. "Hotaru are you serious? Are you feeling unwell right now?"_

_Hotaru just glared at her. "I feel fine, now leave me alone I'm going to use the restrooms." she said while walking away, leaving the little brunette frozen._

_"__I can't believe Hotaru fell for that pervert." __Mikan thought with anger and confusion._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Hotaru looked at her dumbfounded, as if she were just asked an extremely stupid question.<p>

"And you want to know this…because?" she asked as Mikan's face started to get flustered with embarrassment.

"N-Never mind! I'm going to head to the nurses office!" she quickly said as she stood up, grabbing the attention of the whole class.

As she made her way to the door Hotaru suddenly called out "I don't, but I'm sure you do!"

The class looked dumbfounded.

Mikan's brunette hair covered her face before making her way to the nurse's office.

And then that famous smirk formed on Hotaru's face.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Nurse's Office<strong>

"Hello? Anyone here? I'd like to lie down for a bit." she called out before making her way to one of the beds.

"The nurse will be back in around 15 minutes" someone said in a muffled voice.

Mikan walked to where she had heard the voice and moved the curtains, only to reveal a messed up Luna. That's right, Luna Koizumi…in a messed up state, hard to believe huh?

"…Koizumi..?" Mikan said in shock as she turned around. Her face turned completely red in embarrassment as she quickly turned the opposite way.

"Don't…look at me like this Miko…" she said as she closed the curtains.

Although Luna is a total bitch Mikan couldn't help but feel bad for her. After what had happened that night she couldn't even believe how much shock she was in.

"Are…you alright?" Mikan said silently as the silence started to chill in onto her words.

Luna quickly opened the curtains, pulled Mikan into the bed, then pinned her down onto the mattress as she gave a seductive smile.

"_Dammit, I shouldn't have felt any sympathy for this bitch!"_ Mikan cursed in her mind as she tried to break free of her clutches.

Luna started to lick her lips as if signaling a kiss. "Miko-kunnnn" she said in a soft seductive voice.

Mikan looked at her with complete disgust.

She was about to yell at her until she saw tears form in Luna's eyes. Real tears.

"You're…the only one I can aim for now… I can't even have Natsume!" she cried out thinking it would make things better. "The one I wanted all this time, I can't love him anymore!"

She leaned over to Mikan's face, about to kiss her until Mikan was able to get free of the grip and pushed her forward. Little did she know that her wig was also stuck in the grip.

As Luna fell back Mikan's wig flew off and her silky brunette hair flowed out into the open.

Luna's eyes widened as she saw is all unfolding.

"…Mikan Sakura?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long! *A* I just finished a ton of homework and SAT preparation! I will try my best to update as fast as possible! Stay tuned! ;) **


	14. Her Advantage

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long, I've actually gradually been losing motivation for the story HOWEVER I have gotten my motivation back again! I actually decided I won't comment individually to each review; instead I will keep all guesses on the story in secret. also I will be giving a message to all of my readers/reviewers**

**I love you guys so much! You are the people who motivate me to write more and more! I will try to be updating a bit faster now. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>She leaned over to Mikan's face, about to kiss her until Mikan was able to get free of the grip and pushed her forward. Little did she know that her wig was also stuck in the grip.<em>

_As Luna fell back Mikan's wig flew off and her silky brunette hair flowed out into the open._

_Luna's eyes widened as she saw it all unfolding._

_"…Mikan Sakura?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Her Advantage<strong>

Mikan suddenly froze when she felt her brunette hair fall to her shoulders. It wasn't a good sign, and she instantly knew that.

Luna saw. The last person she wanted to see.

Luna started to shake inward, her thoughts of clinging onto the "Miko" she had loved, ended up being her long time rival she hated all this time. Never in her life had she been so humiliated, and Mikan most definitely wasn't going to get away with it.

"You…YOU…" Luna screamed out as she started to flare with anger. It was shameful of what she had done to her rival…and her pride has fully died out. She had an advantage though, the item in her hand that would reveal it all.

Mikan's wig.

A smirk formed on her face. "Well well… look what I have here." she said in a mocking tone while showing Mikan her brunette wig that was now in the hands of a total bitch. Mikan knew that Luna wasn't going to give it up to her without something in return.

Blackmail is what Luna wanted to succeed in… and currently she's winning.

Our little brunette looked defeated, not knowing what to do now. She could either try to get the wig back by force, but if she didn't succeed in that then her identity would be revealed.

Her teeth started to tighten before she spoke. "Ok Luna, what do you want from me?"

Content formed on Luna's face. "I want you to stay away from Natsume."

The sound of hearing his name brought her back into a flashback of what had happened in the woods. Her face started to heat up as she blushed a thousand shades of red.

Although she knew what was going to happen if she didn't listen to her she still wanted to make sure of it. "…and if I don't listen to you?"

The smile on Luna's face widened, "Then I will reveal to the press that the famous Mikan Sakura would go as low as to disguise as a boy in a high school, and that wouldn't look good on your reputation."

Luna quickly took out her phone and took a snap shot of Mikan with her wig off.

"So, will you listen to my request?" she asked as she waved her petty little phone in front of her face.

Mikan stood there silent for a second until Luna lost all her patience. "Fine, I'll let you think about it, but I'll be taking your wig with me so make sure nobody finds you." she said with a smile as her body moved towards the door.

Our brunette snapped out of her frozen state and finally snapped back into reality.

"Shit!" Mikan cried aloud as she ran towards the door, but Luna was nowhere in sight.

"_That cheap bitch!" _Mikan thought in anger and frustration.

There was no way she could get out of the school without being seen, and there were no costumes and wigs nearby. Her phone was in her classroom so she couldn't call for Hotaru either.

She had to think quickly, very quickly, and just gave up on the thought. The only thing she could do was to run out of the school without being noticed, especially being noticed with a guy's uniform on.

Mikan quickly looked both ways of the hallway before dashing out, her head spinning like crazy. She ran through, hoping nobody would notice her… that was until she accidentally dashed through two students.

"Oh my gosh! Wasn't that Mikan Sakura?!" the two students yelled as they started to tell the classes nearby. Soon enough the rumors had spread throughout the whole school, and of course Natsume Hyuuga had heard of this.

* * *

><p><strong>At the classroom<strong>

"_That baka… she better get out of this mess herself."_ Hotaru thought as she silently sat there in enjoyment.

Hotaru's eyes shifted to a certain raven haired boy who was frozen at his seat. Before she knew it she saw him dash out the door.

"_This should be fun"_

* * *

><p><strong>In the hallway<strong>

Mikan was now being chased by many students, students from different grades. She dashed from one corner to another until she couldn't run anymore. She found a space which had nobody there but she could hear them getting closer. There was no escape.

"_What should I do, there isn't anywhere I could hide! That stupid bitch!"_ Mikan thought as sweat began to form on her forehead.

A hand suddenly grabbed her and took her into a room.

"Who is it?!" the brunette yelled out as she turned around to see a pair of crimson eyes looking right into her hazel eyes. Her eyes turned into shock… he was the last person she wanted to see.

"N-Natsume… What are you doing?" she asked as her eyes tried to avoid his face. The room turned silent as the running footsteps started to settle down from outside.

The kiss started to flash in Mikan's mind as her face turned red. The room was so silent that she could hear Natsume's breath.

Natsume's eyes looked straight at hers, showing a mix of concern, anger, and confusion. "What are you doing at this school? If I remember correctly I don't think you attend this school. Are you here for Imai?"

The tension slowly started to fade away. Her eyes looked back at him as she started to answer him. "I came here on my own, with personal business with Hotaru." she said, not hinting any lie in her words.

His eyes started to stare at her in suspicion. Mikan was pretty sure she hid the lie pretty well. Her muscles started to tense up.

Natsume stared at her outfit before continuing. "Why are you wearing the school's uniform, and more importantly a male one?"

Now she was in a stump, not knowing what to do. She had to act quickly.

"I... Narumi was a friend of my parents so I wanted to sneak into the school to surprise him but they only had the male uniforms!" she yelled out quickly, watching his eyes glare at her.

Natsume decided to let it slide for now; right now he was more concerned about the students finding her.

He let out a small sigh. "We should probably get you out of the school before others find you." he said as he took her hand.

She gave a small nod in reply before making her way out…but then she remembered how Luna had her wig.

She let go of his hand. "Sorry I actually have something I need to do before I leave" she said as she ran down the hall, leaving Natsume in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>At the classroom<strong>

Mikan rushed into the classroom, luckily with nobody at her tail chasing her. The whole room stared at her in shock.

"Mikan Sakura!" the whole class screamed as she made her way to Luna who gave her an amusing smile.

"Oh, well if it isn't Mikan Sakura." Luna said in a sly tone.

"Koizumi, give back my wig, I need it for my next showing!" she yelled out as she tried to grab the wig out of her hand.

Luna dodged her attempt. "Oh, of course you'd need this for your "Next showing" but I'm sorry but I'll have to keep it for now." she said as she started to wave Mikan's wig in the air.

Mikan's face turned into a plead. "Please Luna…. Give my wig back…" she said as her eyes turned into puppy dog eyes.

The class started to look at her with sympathy. "Give her back her wig Koizumi!" they all screamed with anger and pity. A small smile formed on Mikan's face.

Luna started to glare at her and scoffed. "Fine, take your crummy wig, but remember Sakura, I still have that picture." she said in confidence before handing her the wig and walking out of the room.

"_I won't let her get away with this secret of hers, especially after she killed my pride."_ Luna thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the classroom<strong>

Mikan felt a small tap on the shoulder and turned around to reveal a glaring Hotaru.

"Mikan… you better explain to me.. –she points at her head- why _she_ had _your wig_!"

The brunette looked at her with a nervous expression, Hotaru was bound to kill her if she found out the actual situation, but never the less, Mikan could never hide anything from her best friend.

She grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the back of the school before explaining the situation. Mikan was in such a hurry that she did not notice Ruka in the hallway.

"Was that Mikan Sakura?" he said in a confused tone. Of course out of curiosity he follows the two.

* * *

><p><strong>At the back of the school<strong>

Hotaru quickly slapped Mikan's hand away, giving of a killing intent. "Who said you could grab me without permission?" she said in a demanding tone.

Mikan looked up at the sky before letting words come out of her mouth. She then explained the whole situation to Hotaru, who definitely didn't seem too happy.

The dark haired girl gave out a sigh as she sat down on the ground. "So, Koizumi knows?"

The small brunette gave a small nod, wanting to hide in a hole at the moment.

Hotaru thought for a second before continuing. "Then we'll have to get that picture back because it's the picture that shows of any proof of your secret."

Luna wouldn't just hand over the photo as if nothing ever happened. Mikan's past wasn't so great in terms with Luna.

"Hotaru… you know that my last meet up with her a while back caused a huge fuss…"

She gave a small nod, "I know, because of the misunderstanding it would probably make it harder for you to grab the picture back."

Here, let me explain. Luna and Mikan weren't enemies to begin with. They were actually just frienemies who would always fight for roles. Luna used to never get mad at Mikan when she got a lead role or go through lengths to get the role, that was until the misunderstanding happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Hey Mikan-san!" a guy yelled out as she turned around to reveal a small silver-haired boy. He was about 2 years younger than Mikan but acted mature from time to time.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Sup Yo-chan, what's up, are you looking for Koizumi?"

Youichi Hijiri was an actor who got the main male role in the next film that Mikan and Luna were going to audition for. He is also the guy who Luna had a crush on.

Youichi gave a slight look with confusion. "Why would I be looking for her?"

His response caught her off balance. "I told you before that Koizumi was looking for you, she needed to tell you something really important."

Today was the day that Luna was going to confess to him and had Mikan help her out with it.

He shriveled up his messy hair before walking closer to her. His hair just inches away from her face. He gave off an emotionless expression making it hard to reveal what he was thinking.

He placed his hand on her face and gave off a small smirk. "Mikan-chan, are you trying to set me up with Luna-chan?" he asked as his eyes got fixed onto hers.

She froze right in her spot, her hazel eyes looking away from the situation. He inched a bit closer, lessening the space between them.

"W-what are you talking ab-" and then got interrupted by a cup clashing to the floor.

Standing by the shattered cup was a heartbroken Luna. Her expression showed complete hurt and anger, directly towards Mikan.

"S-Sakura… How could you!" She yelled out, glaring daggers at her.

Mikan was in complete distraught. She didn't want to be seen as a cheater, and an enemy. "Koizumi it's not what you think!"

Mikan's voice wasn't able to reach her, she was stuck in a pit of rivalry.

"Don't even try to cover it up, I saw it with my own eyes!" she then pointed a demanding finger straight at her hazel eyes. "Mark my words Mikan Sakura, I will take away anything I can from you!" and then rushed out of the room.

Her bangs covered her face as she knelt down by the shattered cup.

"_Coffee?"_ she thought in her mind.

Youichi looked down at the shattered cup. "Oh, that must be the cup of coffee I had asked her to get. The truth is she had already confessed her feelings to me." he said while he walked over to the knelt down Mikan before continuing.

"I didn't feel that way back to her and I had already told her I didn't, but she didn't accept the fact so I told her to get me a cup of coffee so I was able to flee." He paused for a second. "I didn't expect her to come in your room the moment I was about to confess to you.

Mikan's head jerked up at hearing "to confess to you" come from his mouth. But it didn't matter anymore, Luna already hated her guts.

Youichi placed his hand on her head and patted it. "Don't worry, I won't confess to you now because of what just happened, but when I return I will try to get you again Mikan-chan." he said with a smile before leaving the room. That was the last time she had seen him.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Suddenly Mikan's head started to hurt again, the same pain she had gotten before. She started to remember the little boy by the swings, her tears on the day her parents died, and the warmth he had given her.<p>

"Mikan what's wrong!" Hotaru yelled out as she went over to her to try to swell down the pain.

"My memories, they are returning slowly again, slowly and painfully!" she yelled out as the pain started to get worse.

Then Ruka jumped out of the bushes to come help her. "Imai! Go get a teacher! I'll try to help her headache!" he yelled out in a command. Hotaru hated it when others commanded her to do something, but the situation was at stake so she obediently followed the orders.

Ruka looked down at the struggling brunette, showing eyes of concern.

Hotaru looked back to make sure Mikan was okay, and saw the look Ruka gave to Mikan. Her heart started to pound a bit.

"_Why does it hurt me to see the two like that?"_ she thought with a disgusted look.

Once Hotaru came back Mikan's swelling had stopped and she was in a deep sleep.

"I think she should be fine for now Imai." Ruka told her as he placed his hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

Hotaru's face twitched a bit but she ignored it.

"Thank you Nogi, now let's get straight to the point." she said in a serious tone. "How long have you been behind those bushes?" she asked as she pointed to the direction of the bushes. Her eyes shot daggers at Ruka's face as his bunny started to struggle in fear.

He removed some of his blond hair from his eyes before answering. "Since the beginning."

"So you know of her secret?"

"…"

Hotaru was getting annoyed at his silence.

"I repeat, do you know of her secret?"

"…yes."

And so the tables have turned even more. Strike one, strike two, we aren't out yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for more! And Review! :D<strong>


	15. For Better or Worse

**Thank you everyone for supporting me on my story :D I hope you can all stay with me till the very end~**

**Chapter 15 is here, and faster than ever! I have already started chapter 16 so it should be done no more than a month c: (I have midterms next week so I might not be able to work on it for a bit)**

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 15: For Better or Worse**

* * *

><p><em>Our sleeping brunette started floating in a blank area, being bathed by light.<em>

"_Mikan…" someone said as he slowly approached her. He was a small boy who looked like Natsume, just younger. _

_Her hazel eyes stared into his crimson eyes. "Who are you…?" she asked in a whisper._

_The boy gave a gentle smile before kissing her on the lips. Suddenly the setting changed to the park in her memories. Here recollection started to get together._

"_My…first kiss was here… I completely remember now!" she said as she looks at the boy who had just kissed her. He was running away from her, into the darkness._

"_Wait.." she let out in a breath. "Please don't go…" Her body started to feel even heavier. "Please… tell me who you are!"_

_Her head started to hurt again as she sunk back into that blank area. The kiss at the swings and the kiss with Natsume flashed into her mind. _

"_Natsume…" she whispered until she fell down to the light. She heard a voice constantly calling for her. "Mikan…Mikan…"_

_Her hazel eyes looked hesitantly around her, although she saw nobody._

"_Mikan…Mikan…Mikan…"_

"_MIKAN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>At the nurse's office<strong>

She suddenly opened her eyes, revealing a blond haired boy, a bunny, and a worried Hotaru. She saw white sheets everywhere, beds lined up, and a desk.

"W-where am I?" she asked with a weary voice.

Hotaru looked at her with expressionless eyes, but you could tell that she was quite concerned.

"We are in the nurse's office right now." she replied nonchalantly.

Mikan blinked her eyes a few times before getting back to her senses. "Why am I at the nurse's office?" she asked as she started to get worried about her condition.

"Sakura-san relax, you just fainted from headaches." Ruka replied as he tried to calm her down. Hotaru stared at them intently.

Hotaru let out a cough before continuing. "Mikan, it seems that Nogi overheard us talking at the back of the school." she said in a serious tone.

Her hazel eyes stared at Ruka in disbelief. "Wait… so he knows-"

"Yes." Hotaru replied after cutting her off.

More and more were learning about the secret and Mikan saw this as a bad omen. She looked at Ruka in suspicion.

She let out a breath. "Ok Nogi, what do you want from me?"

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what can I do to make you keep it a secret from anyone else?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Mikan wasn't happy that already two people had found out about her secret. "And why were you stalking us in the first place?" she yelled out.

Ruka backed away for a bit. "I... you passed me and seemed to be troubled so out of curiosity I followed." he said sheepishly.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Mikan, relax. Nogi promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about your secret."

Relief started to form on Mikan's face as Ruka's shoulders tensed up a bit. "So… you aren't mad at me Sakura-san?

She formed a small smile. "Not at all, well not anymore that is."

"Ok Mikan, back to business." Hotaru said, cutting off their little heart to heart contact. "Today there will be a rehearsal for the play as well as a photo shoot and the filming; will you be able to handle all of that?"

She gave a small nod, "I should be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the classroom<strong>

"Is Mikan Sakura still here?" some of the guys asked as girls started to gossip about the news. "I want her to sign my phone!"

"Why is Mikan Sakura in our school?" one boy asked.

"She must be here for Imai." another person replied.

The chattering went on and on until Narumi slammed his desk. "Enough you guys! Mikan Sakura has already left the building!" he yelled out, getting annoyed of all the chattering.

The class silenced themselves until Natsume walked in.

"Natsume Kunnn~!" all the girls squealed as he made his way to his seat. Natsume had been running all around the school in search of Mikan so his hair was all ruffled and his clothes were messed up. This view of him made him look ten times more hot than normal.

"Natsume Hyuuga please come down to the main office!" the loud speaker announced as everyone started to look at him.

"_Why the hell would the office want me?"_ Natsume thought as he glared at anyone who was staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Main Office<strong>

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in" the principal yelled out as the raven haired boy stepped in, glaring at him.

The principal sweat-dropped. "Come on Hyuuga, you aren't here for any trouble." he said with reassurance. "Actually there was someone that needed to speak with you in private."

He pointed to the door beside his desk. "Walk in there, they are waiting."

"_They?"_ Natsume thought in suspicion.

He slowly opened the door and saw two figures in the shadows of the room. "Who are you?" he demanded as the two figures started to approach him.

"Hey hey Natsume, calm down!" a voice called out.

"_That voice… please don't tell me…"_ he thought as his teeth grunted together.

Tsubasa's figure started to reveal itself from under the shadows. Natsume let out a scorn.

"Tsubasa what the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled out in a threat. Tsubasa's face started to show sadness.

"I know I haven't been a good brother to you in the past but I am here to make it up to you and explain everything." he said in a gentle voice.

"Bullshit!" Natsume yelled out as his raven black hair covered his face. "I'm leaving!" he said as he made his way to the door, only to be stopped by someone.

"Please don't go Hyuuga-kun, I need to explain myself as well." Koizumi's dad said as he gently stopped him.

Hatred began to form in Natsume's head. "Why did you bring him here Tsubasa?!"

Before he could even answer back Natsume dashed out of the room, running away from all his problems, the same thing he did in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>In the hallway<strong>

Ruka and Hotaru had left Mikan a few hours ago, telling her to come back to the classroom when she feels alright. Her wig was on her head again so she didn't have to hide anymore.

"Ah, it feels s nice to not be chased around!" she yelled out while stretching her arms out in the air. Once she had turned at the corner someone collided into her, making her fall down.

"Ouch… What the hell is wro-" she yelled out until she recognized who it was. "Hyuuga?" she said in concern since he looked pretty miserable and stressed. "What's wrong?" she asked in complete concern.

Mikan was about to place her hand on his head until he slapped it away. "Leave me alone…" he replied as he stood up.

Now MIkan was pretty pissed. "You know… I try to help you and now you're just being an ignorant brat!"

Natsume then grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. "Miko Sakura, shut the hell up! You know nothing about me yet you can call me names like that, you're pretty ignorant yourself!" he yelled out while covering his face. He couldn't contain his anger anymore.

Her eyes widened, she never thought Natsume would do this…

"I…" she couldn't speak, she was left in a pit.

"Hn, so you understand now, don't you?" he said as he showed a hurt smile. His hand slowly let go of her shoulders.

Mikan's knees started to weaken as she fell to the ground. Her body was shaking at the sudden attack. Tears started forming on her eyes. The sight of her crying caught Natsume's attention… then the little girl flashed in his memories. How she was crying on the swings…

"_Why does that little girl in my memories resemble this guy?!"_ Natsume thought as his head started to jumble with all these memories and problems.

Mikan noticed that Natsume was struggling. She suddenly got up and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing Sakura?!" he yelled out as he grabbed his hand away. Her hazel eyes just stared at him. "I'm taking you somewhere nice, so follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the school<strong>

They both walked towards a full bloomed cherry blossom tree. All the petals started floating in the wind.

"I always come here when I want to feel at ease, try to lay down here." she said as she gestured him to come over next to her.

They both laid there, both thinking about many things. Life was harder than they thought, but they are both too stubborn to deal with it. For that moment they were able to forget all their problems.

* * *

><p><strong>At the studio 6:30pm<strong>

"Mikan, have you memorized the lines for your next scene?" Hotaru called out as Mikan was changing into a different outfit.

Her hair was curled and tied up for the next scene. She wore an elegant red dress with a satin bow on it.

"Yup, I'm all set!" she replied, covering up her nervous feeling.

In this scene she is at a party and the main male lead (played by Natsume) has a somewhat intense scene in the corner of the dance hall. Mikan's face started to turn red at the thought of the scene, especially after remembering that kiss.

As Mikan walked out of her dressing room everyone who saw her looked at her in amazement. She was stunningly beautiful.

A few moments later a raven haired boy walked into the studio as all the girls started to stare at him. He was also dressed in his party attire, a tuxedo with a red rose on it. Our little brunette couldn't take her eyes off of him.

When Natsume noticed her staring at him he shot one of his infamous smirks, leaving all the girls in his control. Well all except for Mikan, who was almost at the point, and Hotaru.

"_T-that Natsume Hyuuga!"_ Mikan thought in anger, knowing that he was definitely enjoying her reaction. _"I will definitely get you in my control during this scene!"_

**Once everything was prepared it was time to film the scene. (Mikan plays the character of Alicia and Natsume plays the character of Arnold)**

_Scene start!_

Everyone in the hall starts to dance as the lights were shining vibrantly. Natsume walks towards Mikan with the most charming smile she had ever seen. _"No Mikan! You mustn't get caught into his smile!"_ she thought while staying in character.

"Alicia, why are you here all alone?" Natsume asked as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Mikan looked at him with eyes of a lover. _"Stay in your role Mikan!"_ she thought in her head.

She formed a smile and started to recite her lines. "Arnold, what must you be doing here?" she asked in a shy tone.

Natsume's face inched closer to hers until she could feel his breath on her neck. He started to bite her ear. "You mustn't lose your composure in this scene Mikan Sakura." he whispered into her ear as she blushed even more.

"_I will not lose to this guy!" _Mikan thought with frustration.

"Arnold, you mustn't do this here…" she replied in a soft stutter. He gave her a smile, grabbed her hand, and took her to the corner of the ball room.

He slowly untied the ribbon on her neck while smirking at her. "Arnold…" she said in a breath.

Natsume started nibbling on her neck as Mikan grabbed onto his hand which was currently wrapped around her waist. Once he was done he put his forehead onto hers, only inches away from a kiss point.

They started to breathe heavily. "Alicia, I love you with all my heart and I hope you could feel the same…" he said in an alluring and gentle tone.

She looked at him with desire. "Arnold… Oh Arnold I do feel the same!" she said with a smile. Natsume took her hand once more. "Then, today will you become one with me?" he said in the most charming voice ever.

"_Dammit Hyuuga! How did you get so good in acting?!" _

Her face turned really red before continuing. "Of course."

"**And CUT!" the director yelled out as the assistants brought the two some water and towels.**

Hotaru rushed over to Mikan's side to complement on her performance while Ruka was doing the same to Natsume. Mikan's face was still red from the scene. Although it was a role she had to play she felt as if he was doing it to her herself rather than her character Alicia.

Natsume walked over with Ruka as Mikan turned around.

"So, how did I do?" he said with a smirk. He knew he had done very well by her reaction.

"G-good work Natsume." she said in a stutter. Natsume was quite amused at her answer and gave a slight smile.

"Good work to the both of you, you two are free to go home and relax now." Hotaru said before walking to the director to talk about her paycheck. (That's Hotaru for ya.)

Ruka glanced at Hotaru. "I think I'll stay here with Imai." he said while slightly blushing. This caught both Mikan and Natsume off guard.

"Hn" was all Natsume said before he made his way to the door, but was suddenly stopped by Mikan who grabbed his wrist. "Natsume, why don't you come to the café with me? I have some things to discuss with you." she said in a serious tone.

Natsume looked at her for a second before continuing. "Whatever." he replied nonchalantly as he grabbed his hand away from hers. She waved good-bye to Ruka before heading out with Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Japan Airport<strong>

A silver haired boy wearing sunglasses stepped out of the plane and into the airport with a girl beside him. All the people stared at him. "Is he a foreigner?" they all asked in whispers. He looked like a celebrity, everywhere he walked all the girls stared at him in awe.

The girl beside him giggled a bit. "Youichi… you attract way too much attention." she said while all the boys started to stare at her, who was a total beauty. She looked like a model.

Youichi gave the girl a small nudge. "You too Nobara." He then looked at the window, showing the scenery of Japan. _"I'm back."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Review, Favorite, andor Follow if you'd like :D Next chapter will be done no later than a month~**


	16. I'm Back!

**So sorry for the long wait! :c Lately I've been stressing a lot with the school play and work. Chapter 16 is finally here! Enjoy! C:**

* * *

><p>A silver haired boy wearing sunglasses stepped out of the plane and into the airport with a girl beside him. All the people stared at him. "Is he a foreigner?" they all asked in whispers. He looked like a celebrity, everywhere he walked all the girls stared at him in awe.<p>

The girl beside him giggled a bit. "Youichi… you attract way too much attention." she said while all the boys started to stare at the girl, who was a total beauty. She looked like a model.

Youichi gave the girl a small nudge. "You too Nobara." He then looked at the window showing the scenery of Japan. _"I'm back."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: I'm Back!<strong>

**At the Cafe**

Natsume and Mikan were currently sitting in the café waiting on their orders. As they were waiting for their orders to come Mikan decided to get straight to the question.

"Natsume…" she said while pausing for a bit. She was nervous but swore not to show it, especially to him.

Natsume's crimson eyes looked at her. When she took a good look at him he looked even more good looking then she thought. "Hn?" he replied.

Her chest started to feel heavy but she wanted an answer. "Why… did you kiss me that day?"

Natsume jolted a bit, he didn't see that coming. (Seriously? Natsume you should have definitely seen that coming!)

He let out a small sigh and then looked at her with deep eyes. "Because…" –pause-

Mikan looked at him with great curiosity. "Well..?"

He glared back at her before continuing. "I'll only say this once, okay?" She nodded in reply.

"It's because –" and then was interrupted by a waitress bringing them their order.

"Here are your Mocha Latte and Black Coffee." she said with a smile before leaving them in their little world.

"What were you going to say again?" Mikan asked. He was about to answer again until a crowd of people started to gather around them. "Are you Mikan Sakura?!" some yelled out while they started to ask for autographs and personal information.

Natsume quickly grabbed her hand while running out the door. I guess today wasn't the day for her to figure out why. After the chaos they decided to go home and rest, leaving this topic hanging.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Noooooo, I'm going to be late! Gramps have you seen my books?!" she yelled out while running down the stairs with her clothes put on.

"Lively as always aren't ya kido" he said with a smile on his face. "Must be good to be young."

"Gramps! There is no time to be talking about this! Please help me find my stuff!" she plead while making a quick piece of toast for herself.

"Now now Kiddo, you know I'm way too old to be rummaging around the house looking for stuff." he said jokingly.

Mikan let out a sigh. Once she was finished with her toast she managed to find all her stuff and rushed to school with her disguise on.

* * *

><p><strong>At School<strong>

Mikan rushed into the classroom, almost out of breath. "Thank goodness I made it!" she said aloud while the girls were watching her in awe.

"You're a baka you know." Hotaru told her as she face palmed.

"Gee, Thanks." she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Her hazel eyes shifted around the room in search of a certain raven haired boy but he was nowhere to be found. Instead she saw Ruka who was staring at her intently.

"_Now that you think about it Miko does look a bit more girly then normal guys." _he though while examining Mikan.

Mikan glared at Ruka. "Quit staring at me." But Ruka wasn't the only one staring at her. When she glanced to the corner of the room she could see Luna glaring at her, but with a smirk.

"_I better get that picture soon or I'll be in deep hell for the rest of my school years."_ she thought in frustration.

Narumi then skipped into the classroom with that goofy smile he does every day. "Good morning my lovelies! How is everyone doing?" he sung out as he made his way to the center. Everyone just started to giggle before he continued. "Today we have a new student joining us!"

The room started to get loud as everyone was getting curious of who it was. Was it a girl? Was it a guy?

Narumi clapped his hands a few times to get their attention. "I know you guys are excited but the sooner we cooperate the sooner you get the see the new transfer student!" He looked at the door, "You may come in now."

As the student walked in everyone paused, looking at the beautiful girl with flowing silver hair. She looked like a model.

"She's such a beauty!" all the boys (besides Natsume and Ruka) called out as they started to look at her in awe.

Mikan stared at the girl in a shocked expression as well. "She's so beautiful…" she thought, slightly jealous.

The girl walked into the center and made an angelic smile, making all the guys blush. "Hello everyone, my name is Nobara Ibaragi, I hope to get along well with all of you."

Narumi then pointed to an empty seat beside Mikan, who was still staring at her. "Your seat will be next to Miko Sakura." he said with a smile.

As she walked over to the seat Mikan noticed Natsume and Ruka staring at her. Their expressions were unreadable so she wasn't sure what they were thinking, although for some reason her chest started to hurt when she saw Natsume's eyes locked on Nobara.

Mikan just ignored it as she watched the girl walk over to her seat. She got some of her silver hair away from her face as she smiled at Mikan. "Hello, I hope we can get along."

Mikan smiled back, she couldn't come to hate this girl, even if Natsume seemed to have an interest in her.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch<strong>

Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her out the lunch room. "Oi, What's wrong Hotaru?" Mikan asked as they slowly made their way to an empty area.

"I have to discuss the plans for today." she said nonchalantly. Quickly she grabbed out her phone and checked the time for everything.

"Today you have a photo shoot at 4:00 pm."

"That early?" Mikan whined as Hotaru hit her with her baka gun.

**Baka Baka Baka**

"Ouch Hotaru, that hurts you know!" Mikan yelled out as Hotaru was looking at her as if she were an idiot.

"There seems to be an important shoot this afternoon. After that you have to film some of the scenes that only you are in before Hyuuga comes to the studio." she said as she scanned her phone for other events. "And that's about all for now."

Mikan gave an exhausted look to Hotaru. "Why do we have to do a photo shoot every day?"

Hotaru simply glared at her. "Money Mikan, the money."

Mikan just sweat-dropped at the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Back into the lunch room<strong>

"Sakura-san! Imai-san!" the silver haired girl called out as she gave off a gentle smile. As she ran towards Mikan and Hotaru all the guys started to stare at her.

"Ibaragi did you need something?" Hotaru asked as Nobara made her way up to them.

Once she caught up with her breath she answered, "My manager told me to talk to you about the photo shoot today at 4:00pm. I heard that I would be modeling with the famous Mikan Sakura."

Mikan's face lightened up when she heard her name. _"Wait… so I'll be modeling with this girl?!"_ she thought in her head as she saw how radiant Nobara is. Of course Mikan was a bit jealous but she couldn't let that jealousy turn into anger.

Hotaru gave out a sigh. "Fine, come with me to the back of the school, I could only discuss these things in private."

Nobara gave a nod in reply. The curious brunette was about to follow along until Hotaru gestured her to go away.

"This is going to be a private discussion; I already finished up a talk with you." Hotaru retorted as Mikan gave a sad look.

"Imai-san its fine if Sakura-san joins us, I mean, isn't he Mikan Sakura's brother?" she said as she recognized the similar last names.

"Oh you got it all wrong; everyone mistakes me for being Mikan's brother." Mikan told her, a bit too quickly.

"And now that you have heard that we should leave now so we can discuss all the stuff before lunch ends…" Hotaru said in annoyance, not wanting to waste time.

* * *

><p><strong>4:00pm at the studio<strong>

Even though Mikan arrived at the studio 1 hour earlier she still was changing and getting ready.

"Baka Hurry up!" Hotaru screamed out as she started tapping on her watch.

"I know! I know!" the brunette cried out as she tried to jumble all her clothes on. She tried to choose extra carefully so that she didn't look too dull next to Nobara in the photo shoot.

Today Mikan was looking extra beautiful. Her makeup was still normal but her hair had been curled and tied up to look casual and sexy. Today Mikan was pumped and her charisma level was up tenfold.

Right when Mikan finished Luna barged open the door making Mikan scream for her life.

"MY GOSH KOIZUMI! WHAT THE HELL?!" Mikan screamed out as she glared at the preppy bitch that was standing right in front of her.

Fumes were coming out of Luna's head as she stomped over, glaring back at her hazel eyes.

"How come an ugly slut like you can model with the famous model from Paris?!" Luna retorted as Mikan gave her a questioned look.

"Model from Paris? I'm only modeling with Ibaragi-san." Mikan replied as she rolled her eyes.

Luna made a small face palm before continuing. "That's the famous model you bitch!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Mikan yelled out as her eyes widened. Her self confidence has lowered tremendously.

"_How could I even compete with a famous model from PARIS?!" _Mikan thought as she started to feel nervous.

Once she got back into her senses she made her way out the door, completely forgetting the fact that Luna was right in front of her.

"Hold it right there Sakura!" Luna yelled out while chasing after Mikan.

Luna continued to bicker and bicker until Mikan finally stopped in her tracks and turned around, giving off a deathly aura.

"Look. I do NOT have time for your shit Luna. I didn't even know she was a famous model!" she replied, glaring at Luna and then at Hotaru who apparently knew who Nobara was all along.

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses!" she yelled out while grinding her teeth.

"Well then what are you going to do about it?" Mikan replied with a smirk.

Luna tugged at the collar of Mikan's shirt as she gave a smirk back. "Remember Sakura, I have an advantage. I have that special picture of you in a male uniform that can ruin your career for good. So if you don't give me this photo shoot with Nobara then you know-"

And then Luna froze in her place as she slowly loosened her grip on Mikan's collar. Her face turned pale.

"Oi! Koizumi!" Mikan said aloud as she waved her hand in front of Luna's face. Still no reply.

"Long time no see!" a voice called out as Mikan turned around, recognizing the voice.

Her hazel eyes widened at the sight. "Yo-chan?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for the support on my story! Read and review! C: If you have ideas and insights on the story please let me know!<strong>


	17. A Family Connection

**Sorry for such a LATE update was just so caught up on things. I plan to finish this story soon! It's coming close to its final arc so stay tuned!**

**Chapter 17: A Family Connection**

* * *

><p>Youichi slowly made his way to Mikan, making her jolt up in surprise. "Mi-chan, it's been a while, how have you been?" he said with a cute smile as he took her frozen hand and kissed it. Once Luna saw this she went back into her senses and flipped.<p>

"You bitch! Even after not seeing him for so long you still manage to snag him! URG!" she flared out as she pushed Mikan out of the way. Her finger then pointed at Youichi in a demanding way.

"I'd like you to explain WHY THE HELL YOU ARE HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she exclaimed in a tone of disgust, anger, and frustration. Luna's mind kept playing the scene that hurt her the most, the scene with Mikan and Youichi. The scene of her trembling fingers dropping the coffee cup when she saw them in a lover moment.

Tears started to form in Luna's eyes as she fell to the ground. "A-all I wanted was for Yo-chan to like me… but at that time you took him away from me…" she said with whimpers.

For the first time ever Mikan actually felt sympathy towards Luna, beside that scene from back then. Her hand slowly hovered over the helpless girl's shoulder until Natsume and Ruka walked in making everyone look in their direction. They came at a really bad time.

Hotaru glared at them for a second before continuing. "Why are you guys so early? The rehearsal doesn't start until 6pm."

Natsume's crimson eyes glared back at Hotaru before continuing. "Is it bad that I came earlier?" he replied in annoyance.

Once Luna heard Natsume's voice she rushed to his body and hugged him tightly as more tears formed on her face. Once Mikan saw that sight an anger vein popped on her head.

"Oi! Get off me!" Natsume yelled out as he shoved her away. Once he looked at her eyes he noticed that she looked miserable. He scratched his head before continuing. "Fine… you can cry on my shoulder, but only for 5 minutes…" he said, feeling bad about what he just did. (Oh Natsume, you really do have a heart 3, although you two are step siblings!)

Mikan's hazel eyes just couldn't stop staring at Luna and Natsume.

"_Don't be jealous Mikan, don't be jealous!" _she thought in her head as she tried to fight the urge to walk over there and break them up. But it was too late.

She stomped over to where they were and glared at the both of them. "If you guys want to cuddle then go get a freaking room!" she said in annoyance.

A smirk formed on Natsume's face. "You jealous?"

Her brunette hair covered her eyes as she blushed 5 different shades of red. Youichi noticed the scene and grabbed her arm lightly. "Mi-chan"

Natsume's ears perked up after hearing someone call Mikan by a nickname. He wasn't sure why but the fact that someone else had a nickname for her angered him. He already didn't like Youichi.

"Your photo shoot is about to start, I think you should head to it." Youichi finished as he made a smile towards Mikan and then to Natsume, who was glaring at him.

"O-oh, right.. thanks Yo-chan." she said while giving him a pleased smile. Natsume's tolerance level rose a bit more when he heard her call him "Yo-chan".

"If you guys want to go calling each other cute nicknames then do it elsewhere." he said aloud as his glare deepened towards the silver haired boy.

"FINE I WILL!" Mikan yelled out as she stormed towards the photo shoot set.

Once Mikan was a good amount of distance away Youichi's cute personality changed. He gave Natsume a threatening look before pulling the collar of his shirt and grabbing him. "You shouldn't be rude to a lady." he said while he gave a gentle, yet threatening, smile. Of course Natsume was nowhere near affected by Youichi's threatening persona. He simply shrugged at his response.

Youichi then gently let go of his shirt before heading towards the photo shoot.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Photo shoot area<strong>

As Mikan made her way to the area she saw the director explain the details of the plan to Nobara. Nobara, being the perfect model, memorized all the notes that the director had given her in one shot, as well as Hotaru's notes.

"_I envy her…"_ Mikan thought as she sulked a bit.

The photo shoot eventually started as Mikan and Nobara started to pose. As Mikan was posing her hazel eyes gazed over to the spot where Natsume and Luna were. At least at that moment they weren't embracing, they were merely talking.

"_I wonder what they're talking about…"_ Mikan thought eagerly as she continued to do different poses.

"Good work everyone!" the director shouted out once the photo shoot finished. As Mikan was walking over to Hotaru she felt a small pat on the shoulder.

"Good work Mi-chan." Youichi said with a smile on his face. Mikan lightened up a bit when she saw his smile. "Thanks Yo-chan."

Then something struck her. She gave Youichi a curious look before continuing. "You never answered before but, why did you come back to Japan?" she asked as Youichi smiled. As he was about to answer Nobara peeked her head in between the two of them.

"Oh, am I disrupting anything?" Nobara asked as she backed away shyly after.

Youichi nodded his head. "Don't worry Nobara, she was just asking me why I came back to Japan."

Mikan gasped in her head. _"Yo-chan called Ibaragi by her first name, do they know each other?"_

Youichi threw his arms around Nobara before continuing to answer her question. "I'm here because Nobara had business in Japan. Apparently she had a small contract with you, the top model in Japan, to model with you for a good amount of cash. This would also raise her popularity in Japan." he said with a smile as Nobara tried to get him off.

"Wait.. are you two dating?" Mikan asked as her hazel eyes looked at them with shock.

He just started to laugh at the question while looking at her as if she were crazy. "No no no, she's my cousin."

"What?! The top model from Paris is your cousin?!" Mikan yelled out in shock.

**Baka Baka Baka**

"Be quiet you baka, don't yell in the studio." Hotaru stated in annoyance as she made her way towards them.

"Ow Hotaru, that hurt! By the way, did you know the two of them were cousins?" Mikan said as she was rubbing her bruise from the baka gun.

Hotaru simply just ignored her. Mikan shouldn't need to ask that because we all know that Hotaru knows EVERYTHING.

Hotaru extended her hand towards Nobara. "Good work on the photo shoot." she said with a small smile. (She smiled! :D)

Nobara shook her head as she extended her hand towards Hotaru, giving her a handshake in return. "No no, Thank you." she replied with a smile.

Once everything was settled the filming for the movie started earlier. Youichi kept staring at Mikan, admiring her beauty as she did her acting perfectly. His eyes also averted towards Natsume, whose acting was pretty outstanding for someone with no acting experience.

Natsume noticed Youichi's eyes on his figure and glared in a remark.

After the scenes were done Hotaru and Ruka came with towels to give to all the actors. Once Mikan was all pampered up she gave everyone a smile, commenting them on their good work.

Youichi suddenly jumped onto Mikan and gave her a big hug. "Mi-channn you were amazing!" he piped aloud as Natsume sent out flares of rage towards the silver haired boy.

Natsume quickly walked over and grabbed Mikan's arm. "Let go of her you brat!" he said in a hiss.

Youichi smirked at his reaction. "Pfft, says the jealous pretty boy."

He ruffled his crimson hair before his crimson eyes darkened. He formed a slight smirk. "Yeah, I'm jealous, so what?"

Mikan gasped at his reply. _"He's… jealous?"_ she thought as her face started to heat up.

Youichi's eyes started to ease in on him, giving off a glare in return. He could tell that Natsume was a formable rival, but he wasn't going to let him win.

"My, aren't you a bold one." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Says the underrated brat." Natsume exclaimed back with a smirk forming on his lips.

The tension started to rise between the two males, making everyone shiver in fear just from their presence. Mikan couldn't take this anymore.

"Okay stop! Get along you two." she exclaimed as she spread out her arms to separate them. Before she could say anything else another figure appeared at the scene, making the tension even worse.

Her hazel eyes looked up as she twitched a bit. "Mr. Koizumi… what brings you here?" she asked sheepishly, allowing her eyes to tell him that he appeared at the worst time.

Natsume's attention was now full focused at the figure who just appeared, making him glare in response to his presence. A frown came upon the man as he saw his son's expression and his daughter avoiding his eye contact.

"I… just want to make things right." he stated as the glare on Natsume's face became more intense.

Hotaru slammed her foot on the ground at the scene. "If you want to discuss something then we should move to a separate room." she stated as she motioned everyone into Mikan's dressing room.

"I refuse to talk to him." Natsume replied in a harsh tone as Mr. Koizumi gave off a sad expression.

Ruka walked up to his friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Just hear him out. If you don't hear him out he'll continue to pester you until you do." he explained as his bunny patted alongside him.

A sigh gave out from Natsume's breath before he motioned towards the room they were gathering in.

Once they all sat down Mr. Koizumi motioned his eyes to face his lovely daughter. "Sweetie, I know you're upset with me but I tried to hide the fact that I had another child to keep this family from any drama." he explained as Luna just looked at him with sad eyes. Although now the drama was caused because he didn't explain anything to her.

Luna gave off a sad smile in return. She understood but she was still too in shock about it.

His eyes then motioned towards Natsume before he continued. "I, indeed, know that you hold hatred towards me, and I completely understand that, but I want you to know that I really did love Kaoru." he said in a soft tone as he reached into his pocket, grabbing out two letters. He handed them over to Natsume who originally refused to take them.

Ruka urged him to collect the letters. "They are from your family." he explained as he placed them into Natsume's Hand.

Mr. Koizumi's rough voice gave off a sad tone. "The first letter is written by Tsubasa."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_As Mr. Koizumi was in the Doctor's room after that strong punch from Natsume he was thinking many things. He thought about how he hurt the people he loved and how he screwed up most of his life._

_He looked up at the two children that were beside him, whom helped him come here for a checkup, showing them a weak smile before continuing. "Thank you Imai-san and Nogi-san, I really appreciate your help. You may go home now; your parents must be worried."_

_They nodded at his suggestion, bid their good-byes, and headed out of the clinic. After a few minutes Tsubasa came running into the room, almost out of breath. He was panting and coughing as he crouched down to get air._

_Mr. Koizumi's eyes were shocked at the current event. "Mister, are you alright?" he asked as he gave off eyes of concern._

_Once Tsubasa was able to grab back his air he looked up at him with serious eyes and handed him two letters. "I recently found out that I was called back to America tomorrow so I have to make a flight tonight. I need you to hand these letters over to Natsume for me, I beg of you." he said in a plead as he handed them over to his hand._

_He gave off a sad expression. "I think you should give them to his friends, they are better off sending the letters for you."_

_Tsubasa just glared at him in return. "I want YOU to give them to him, and while you're at it EXPLAIN yourself to him. You gave him a past that has given him a scar so I want you to fix that!" he yelled out before heading out the door. "Amend your sins."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"He scolded me about it so he must really care for you." he admitted before watching him read the letter.<p>

Dear Natsume,

By the time you read this I'll be heading back to America for my business meeting. I really wanted to confront you about this in person, but no matter what you refused to see me. On the day that I pushed you away from my life was because my father said that I would be studying abroad in America for a few years. It broke my heart but I didn't want you to see me leaving with sadness so I decided to make you hate me. Little did I know that my stupid idea made you run away from home. I'm sorry. The day I came back to see you in your apartment was when I finished my studying in America and was given a vacation to come visit my family members—You were the first person I went to. I wanted to make it up to you, but I was prepared for hatred in your eyes. I had also attached another letter on top of this one… It's from dad—Your step dad. He actually gave this to me to send to you a while back, but because I knew of how cruel he treated you I took the letter and refused to allow you to see it. I was against the way he treated you so I thought he had no right to send you a letter; although, since I did the same I thought wrong. I thought I'd give him a chance to write something to you so if you'd like to read it; it's all on your own choice. No matter if you hate me forever, I will always care for you as my young brother.

Sincerely, Tsubasa.

Inside the letter revealed a picture of Natsume and Tsubasa as kids, showing the time they built their first snowman. On the picture it wrote "My loving little brother, Onii-chan will always love you".

Natsume just stared at the letter, not knowing how to react to it. His bangs covered his eyes as he looked down to the ground with deep, crimson eyes. Everyone stayed silent until he grabbed the other letter.

"Are you sure you want to read the other letter?" Ruka asked with concern filling his voice. Natsume just gave a slight nod as he opened it up. After a few minutes of him reading the letter he suddenly stood up and dashed out of the room. Everyone looked at the sudden scene with shock and concern.

Mikan was the first to stand up as she dashed out the room to chase after him, making Youichi look at her with a hurt expression on his face. He saw the care she showed in her eyes towards Natsume, and he was pretty jealous of it.

Hotaru picked up the letter that fell gently on the ground and read it with emotionless eyes.

She opened her mouth and began to recite what the letter said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know it's been like MONTHS since I've updated and I am so sorry! I have no gotten my motivation back and I plan to finish up this story soon! So stay tuned, it is almost at its final arc! Read and Review! xo<strong>


	18. Stay, Don't Leave

**Thanks for all the support everyone! This story is coming close to the final arc! After having this story almost be over it makes me start to miss it haha.**

**Read x Review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><em>Hotaru picked up the letter that fell gently on the ground and read it with emotionless eyes. <em>

_She opened her mouth and began to recite what the letter said._

**Chapter 18: Stay, Don't Leave**

**(The italics of the letter is Hotaru reciting the letter to the people in the room, the rest is the story being told)**

_Dear Natsume,_

Mikan started run with all her might, searching for the raven haired boy. Her eyes showered concern and worry as she continued to move forward. "Natsume! Please answer me!" she exclaimed as she walked into the forest that she thought he might have run into.

_I know in the past I haven't treated you so well, I haven't treated you as family…_

Her shoes got caught onto a branch as she wiggled it off of her buckles, desperately trying to break free without wasting too much time. She didn't want something bad to happen to Natsume. Fear struck her as she thought of the many things that Natsume may try to do.

"Natsume, please come back!" she said in a whimper as slight tears formed on her eyes. Still, she didn't give up.

… _Don't hate me Natsume, I really did want to care about you. I wanted to love you like my own son and I screwed that up… _

Mikan started to pull herself together as she let her hair rustle through the wind, pushing against her face with every movement. While whipping off her tears she remembered the place she found Natsume the last time he had ran away. Quickly, she made her way into the direction of the lake, this time the moon hid her inside the shadows.

… _But you deserve to hate me; you deserve every bit of it. I understand. But please, come home at least once. Come home; let me see you before I die…_

She finally appeared right before the lake, glistening in the darkness as it reflected the stars that glistened above. "Natsume! Natsume!" she called out, no answer appeared. He wasn't here. Fear struck her as she continued to think about what Natsume may be doing.

_..Because, Natsume…_

Her eyes started tear up even more as her knees fell to the ground. He wasn't in that area. "N-Natsume… please don't go. There were many things I wanted to tell you."

_...I really do wish to love you like my own son._

Mikan's head started to ache as her eyes squelched in pain. She grabbed hold of her head in attempt to ease it but her memories started to flash into her mind.

Her mind put her in the memories of her birthday—she was turning 2. She kept repeating the word "cake, cake, cake" until they agreed to buy it for her. She remembered the smiles they had shown on their faces after their worrisome looks before it. No matter what, she insisted on getting a cake that day. The storm was harsh, raging on a course towards her town. She was small and didn't understand, but the last expression they gave before they left the house was a big smile on their face.

After they left the house her mind turned blank, back into a white open space. There was nothing… it was empty.

She then saw the boy once more in front of her, watching her as she sat on the swing. The moon light shimmered on top of the both of them, showing their faces close up. Her eyes widened as she saw the small boy. His lips touched hers in a gentle gesture. At that moment, when the light appeared before them, she saw the face very clearly.

After that glimpse of a memory she shot back into reality as she felt two warm arms embracing and comforting her small body. She started to shiver slightly as she looked up, revealing two crimson, red eyes that showed concern all over.

"N-Natsume!" she exclaimed in relief as she plopped up and looked at him once more. After a few seconds she hugged him back, slightly crying at his presence. "You scared me half to death!" she exclaimed as she let go, looking at his sad expression.

"You didn't have to come after me." he stated as he stood up, walking away.

"Wait, Natsume! Everyone is waiting on you at the studio!" she yelled out as he halted in his path and glared at her in return.

"Leave me alone." he exclaimed, making Mikan give off a stubborn attitude. "No, I won't leave. I'm going to keep following you."

His glare deepened. "Leave."

Mikan just stood there and glared back. "No, I won't."

Natsume started to walk closer to her body, making her shiver slightly at the movement. Suddenly he pinned her to the ground and commanded her one more time. "Leave."

Her body started to give out after attempting to struggle free; his grip was too strong. "No." she stated with a serious expression shown on her face.

"If you don't leave I'll kiss you." he warned.

Mikan was startled at the statement, making her face turn slightly red. "I know you wouldn't kiss me—you wouldn't kiss anyone you don't c—"and then his lips fell onto hers, making her body give off a small surge. She felt warmth in his lips as she kissed him back. Her mind turned into a full blur, unsure of how to react to the situation. She waited on the situation where she could grasp some air before continuing to reply. "Now you're contradicting your—" and another kiss was placed on her. His lips moved down towards her neck, making her shudder in response. "Y-you're contradicting y-yourself…" she attempted to say as she started to pant in breaths.

Natsume gave off a small smirk in response as he lifted his head off her neck. "Am I?" he asked as he arched one eyebrow up. Mikan's face started to fluster as he continued to kiss her. Suddenly a phone started to ring; it was Mikan's cell phone. Gently, she pushed Natsume off of her and quickly answered the phone, trying to act completely normal.

"Baka, where are you?" Hotaru asked in a stern voice over the phone. Mikan slightly gulped at the timing that Hotaru just had to call her at.

"I found Natsume so I'll bring him back to the studio." she replied before hanging up. Her concerned expression came back as she looked at Natsume in deep thought. "Why did you run away?" she asked as he watched Natsume stay as still as a rock.

"It's none of your business." he stated with an emotionless expression.

"Natsume, it IS my business." she exclaimed as she got hold of his wrist.

His reply gave off a glare right towards her hazel eyes, making her slightly jump in fear. "You don't understand—my past with my step-father." he exclaimed to her as he clenched his fists with the memories pouring into his head.

Her eyes started to look at him with a caring expression. "Then tell me…" she whispered to him as she slowly let go of his wrist.

Natsume's crimson eyes stared at her in suspicion, yet slightly shocked. "Why should I trust you with my past?" he asked her as his eyes turned deep in color. She simply gave a weary smile.

"It's because you trusted me enough in the past to give me your first kiss." she said as she recalled that moment she regained her memories.

"Didn't you say you'd only kiss someone you cared for? It must be something very special to you then."

His eyes widened slowly at her response, making him stay silent for a few seconds. Eventually his eyes calmed down and looked at her with warmth. "So, it really was you—to think that it was the annoying female that I am co-working with."

"Hey! I'm not that annoying!" she exclaimed as a chuckle came out of her mouth. And for the first time she saw a true smile on his face. It wasn't much though, just a small smile—but it was more than Natsume had ever put on.

"Alright, I'll tell you about my past with my step-father." he replied in a serious tone.

His body started to tense up as he recalled his memories bit by bit.

"My step-father always neglected me when I was a child, I didn't know why. He refused to attend anything that my schools provided—especially the events that I participated in. His eyes gave off hatred with every look he shot at me. Because of his attitude towards me I started to lose hope in my life. The only thing that kept me with hope at the time was Tsubasa. He always treated me the way that I have always wanted to be treated. Although, after the day he turned on me, or I thought he turned on me, I had lost hope.

He gave a deep breath before continuing. "That's where I met you on the swings. You seemed a lot more upset compared to me but you shined with light at that moment. At that moment in the past you made me realize that I should live my own life. I always look back to my step family from time to time, and then I would wonder who my real family was." Natsume said as his fists tightened a bit as he gave off a weak laugh. "And to think I found my family finally, I have already coped with my life now."

Mikan just watched him say all his feelings towards his father… and stayed by his side that whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Studio<strong>

Hotaru looked at the paper for a few seconds before continuing. "This man… the man that signed this letter—Natsume's step-father." she slightly said. "He's the richest man in Japan." her eyes widened slightly as she recalled hearing about him on the news.

She gave off a small cough before continuing. "I'm assuming he's the long lost "prince" that everyone is looking for."

Everyone in the room started to giggle besides Ruka who already knew that he was the son of the richest family.

"Born rich and inherited rich." Youichi exclaimed sarcastically as he made a small huff. Nobara placed her hand on his shoulder as comfort.

Ruka simply shook his head before looking at the silver-haired boy. "Natsume lived a hard life after he ran away from home." he explained with concern filling his voice.

"There are other girls out there, no need to be jealous." Nobara whispered in Youichi's ear with a slight giggle.

"I-I am not jealous!" he exclaimed back at Nobara in a low voice. She just rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

><p><strong>At the lake<strong>

"So, what are you going to do? Will you go see your step-father?" Mikan asked as she looked at him in concern. He just nodded.

"No. I longed for his love when I was a child and he chooses to give it to me once I'm out of his life?" he said in anger as his glare deepened.

Mikan just gave a small smile. "But you, deep down, really do want to see him one last time, right?"

His expression became frustrated. "I do… but he died already."

Her eyes looked at him in shock. "I…" she didn't know what to say to him.

"But, to see him write to me saying that he wished to see me gave me a bit of hope to my past self." he admitted before pulling Mikan into an embrace.

"N-Natsume!" she exclaimed in a stutter.

"Let me stay like this for a bit…" he simply said as she felt her clothes dampen in tears. She gave a small, warm smile as she placed his arms around his body. "Okay."

After a few minutes passed Natsume gently pushed Mikan away as he stood up. "Thank you." he said in an emotionless expression. She simply nodded.

"Not just for today, but in the past also. You made me realize what I should do." he said in a gentle voice before giving her a peck on the lips. Her eyes widened a bit before he released it. "Tell them I'll be heading out first today." he whispered before heading off.

Mikan just sat there, unsure how to react to the situation. In the end she just allowed him to walk off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Studio<strong>

As the tired brunette set foot back into the studio a hoard of people started to tackle her, making her fall gently to the ground.

"Ah, you guys!" she exclaimed in a slight huff as she saw all of them stare at her in relief.

Hotaru gave her a slight look. "Do you know how worried we were? We thought maybe you got kidnapped in the forest." she exclaimed as she gave a slight face palm. "Anyway, where is Hyuuga?"

Mikan looked slightly sad, making Youichi cringe slightly.

"He went back, he told me to tell you guys." she said in a sad tone, allowing them to know that it isn't something they should hold against him.

Nobara smiled as she walked over to Mikan. "Well, as long as everything went well. Anyway, how about we all take a breather and head home—a lot as went on today." she said in a slight chuckle before giving Youichi a small punch to his arm. "As for you mister, you still have a lot to pack at home." she jokingly said.

His eyes made his way to Mikan, slightly giving her a sad look. Her hazel eyes noticed his expression as she gave off a frown. "I…" and then she shut her mouth as she saw Luna walk up towards the two of them.

Youichi saw Luna's expression, making him start to feel extremely guilty. He was a kid back then so foolish things like heartbreak didn't comprehend into his mind at the time.

His mouth perked up slightly as he gave a smile. "Sorry Luna, I shouldn't have ignored your feelings at that time." he explained in a sincere manner. Her eyes calmed a bit as she heard the apology. "It's fine… you're the last thing I am concerned about at the moment." she stated as she recalled back to the whole drama that she was in with her father, and family as a whole.

Her eyes then averted back towards Mikan, making her jump slightly. "Sakura, I'm still not done with you though… but—" she threw her phone towards her, making Mikan catch it by surprise.

"You can delete the photo I have of you.. you know, _that_ photo. I talked with my dad and he said he'd put me in my own movie so I'll be heading back to LA. Lets both forget about the situation that happened, as well as that photo." she said in a confident tone as she looked back at her father, who was smiling back at her.

Her hazel eyes widened in shock before softening. "Thanks… Koizumi." she said as she deleted the photo before handing it back to her.

Luna gave a nod before her and her dad headed out. It seemed like they were slowly rekindling the family bond they once had. Mr. Koizumi turned around once more, mouthing the words "Thank you, take care of Natsume for me." towards Mikan.

She gave a smile and nodded in reply as she watched them disappear in the darkness.

Youichi approached her once she turned around, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "With this we're even." he said as he gave a gentle smile. Mikan slightly blushed at the sudden gesture before smiling back to him. "You will always be someone close to me."

He then walked over to Nobara, who was nudging him slightly. "Well, you still have Aoi back at Paris." she joked, making Youichi nudge her back. "She's just a good friend of mine." he exclaimed before they bid their good-byes and headed out for the night.

"I think I'll head back too, haha. I still have to cook dinner for grandpa, which I totally forgot about." she admitted sheepishly as she said her good-byes and ran out the door.

Now it was only Hotaru and Ruka in the studio.

"Imai, I think I might as well head back also." Ruka said nervously as he waited on Hotaru's response.

"Do you really need my permission..?" she arched an eyebrow as Ruka blushed at his mistake. "S-sorry. See you next practice Imai—"

"You can call me Hotaru." she quickly said, making him dumbfounded. He eventually caught back into reality. "Then you can call me Ruka." he said with a smile before heading out.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mikan's House<strong>

"Gramps I'm home!" she called out as she walked into the house. There was no reply, which shocked her quite a bit. Normally once she arrives home her Grandpa would come running in and begging her to make him something.

"Boo Gramps, don't give me the silent treatment." she exclaimed jokingly. Still no reply. Her mind started to panic as she looked around the house.

"Grandpa? Grandpa!" she called out to see if he could hear her, but nothing.

Eventually she ran to the living room and saw her Grandpa lifeless on the ground. "Grandpa!" she exclaimed as she shook him, still no response. Tears started to form in her eyes as she kept calling his name.

"D-don't leave me Grandpa! You're the only family member I have left!" she yelled out as tears started flowing down her face as her eyes darkened in color.

He had no pulse.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the support! xoxo Coming to its final arc! Read x Review! Now that I'm on winter break I have more time to work on this, woohoo!<strong>


	19. Ticking Thoughts

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! ;; I've been busy with college, and now with a part time job. I will try my best to get the next chapter in as soon as possible! I hope you enjoy! Xo**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice**

**Read x Review **

* * *

><p>"<em>Grandpa? Grandpa!" she called out to see if he could hear her, but nothing.<em>

_Eventually she ran to the living room and saw her Grandpa lifeless on the ground. "Grandpa!" she exclaimed as she shook him, still no response. Tears started to form in her eyes as she kept calling his name._

"_D-don't leave me Grandpa! You're the only family member I have left!" she yelled out as tears started flowing down her face as her eyes darkened in color. _

_He had no pulse._

**Chapter 19: Ticking Thoughts**

Mikan heard sirens outside; indicating that her phone call had went through. People started to come into her house, grabbing hold of her father as policemen tried to comfort her. She knew she wasn't in disguise, but at that moment she didn't care. She felt completely lifeless.

Luckily the head police officer was a good friend of hers so the news about this incident would be held secret from the press. Akira Tonochi, the head of the Police department, walked over to the weak girl who was now sitting lifelessly on the couch.

"T-Tono…" she said in slight whimpers as she looked at him with sad eyes. "I-is he going to be alright?"

Tono looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "I don't know." he said as he pulled her into a hug, allowing her to calm down.

Akira Tonochi was a good friend of her father and mother so he was like a family member to her. He helped prevent any news spread of her to the paparazzi, as well as news about her daily life. "Mikan, I have to head back out. If you need anything you know my number." he said with a slight wink before heading out the door.

Mikan didn't know what to do. Her hair didn't shine and her eyes lost that special sparkle.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Our little brunette was awoken by the rays of light that beamed through the curtains—but this time she didn't need to wake up too early. She didn't have anyone to make breakfast for. Her eyes squinted at the light as it covered over her puffy eyes. Mikan didn't sleep well… all night she was worrying about her Grandpa's condition.

"_7:00 am…"_ she thought as her eyes averted towards her alarm clock. As she looked at the clock she gently shut her eyes.

"_I don't want to go to school today…"_

* * *

><p><strong>At School<strong>

Class was about to start and Hotaru was indeed quite annoyed. "That baka, she's going to be late." she exclaimed in annoyance as she walked over to her seat. Ruka noticed her bad mood and started to feel slightly concerned. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he joined next to her. She simply looked at him with no expression.

"It's Mikan. Class is going to start in a few minutes and she isn't here. We had a deal that she wasn't allowed to skip class unless it was an emergency—and if it WAS an emergency she would have to contact me ahead of time." she explained in a whisper so that nobody would overhear.

Ruka started to show a frown. "What if something really did happen?"

Hotaru was about to reply until Narumi skipped into the class room, indicating that class was starting.

"I'll talk about this later." she stated to Ruka, motioning him to head back to his seat. Natsume was already sitting in his seat, staring blankly at the window.

Ruka gave the raven-haired boy a slight pat on the shoulder. "Natsume, are you alright?" he asked with concern eyes. He simply nodded in response. "Yeah, sorry to worry you Ruka."

Narumi, as always, made his little "entertaining" entrance before he took attendance.

"Hello my lovely students, today we will be rehearsing again for our play!" he exclaimed in a loving voice as he danced towards his desk, making the students giggle in response. He gave a small wink towards their answer as he took out his attendance sheet.

Eventually he called out "Miko", but to his surprise she was absent.

"_That idiot…"_ Hotaru thought in her head as worries started to stir her mind. "Aw Miko-kun is absent!" some of the girls complained as other girls just scoffed at their response, particularly Natsume's fan girls.

Narumi gave off a sad expression before continuing the attendance call out.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch<strong>

Hotaru was definitely annoyed and needed answers from Mikan. Normally she would always confront her about situations, but this time it was out of the blue.

Quickly, she got up and walked towards an opposite direction, making Ruka question her.

"I'm going to go see someone." she exclaimed as she walked out the door, only to be grabbed by Natsume. Her glare averted back at his face as she demanded him to tell her what he wanted. Of course, the glare didn't affect Natsume.

"If you're going to see Mikan then take me with you." he stated in a demanding tone. Her glare darkened as she stared at him in suspicion. "I'd like to not." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "There are some things that I need to talk with her, _alone_." she eventually added on as her mouth emphasized the word "alone".

After her little statement she simply walked out the door, not even bothering to consider Natsume's glare that was aimed right towards her. After being a good distance away from the classroom she whipped out her phone and dialed Mikan's cell, only to frown after being placed on voicemail. "Dammit…" she exclaimed in a sigh as she quickly dialed up Mikan's home number, but still no answer. Worry began to form in her head as she thought about what may have happened to her, but quickly brushed that away knowing that simply standing there and worrying wouldn't get her anywhere. Instead she made a hasty exit, on her way to a little brunette's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside by the Sakura Tree<strong>

Natsume started to gaze at the sky as he started to remember what had happened not too long ago with him and Mikan, slightly wondering on what that even was. He didn't know what type of feeling was tugging against his chest as he thought of her, but he decided to shrug it off, thinking that it was nothing. As he sat there, cooling off his head, a phone call emerged from his phone as he grunted in annoyance. "This better be important." he exclaimed as he ruffled through his pocket, attempting to grab out his phone. As his eyes averted towards the caller ID it slightly widened, showing a bit of nostalgia from the past. He lifted his phone up towards his ear as he clicked the 'answer' button.

"Reo, what a surprise. Did you need anything?" Natsume asked with a smirk as he talked to his ex-boss as if it's been years since they've know each other. Reo Mori is the owner of the popular host club that Natsume used to work at before he took on the job as an actor part for the movie with Mikan. It's been a while since they've talked, but getting a phone call from him shocked Natsume quite a bit.

A small grunt came out of the phone as Reo answered the question. "It was you who quit all of a sudden, and now business has been slow because of you." Reo explained in annoyance as a sigh was heard throughout the conversation. "Listen, I need you to Host for today since business has been really bad, especially with Daisuke taking absence today to go see his girlfriend. We need a helping hand." he admitted as he waited on a reply.

Natsume sat there thinking for a second. "I may have rehearsal today for the shoot. Although, I'll take a leave since it's been a while since I've seen you and the others." he replied nonchalantly, hearing a sigh of relief come from the other end. "Thanks Natsume, I owe you." he said in a smirk before hanging up the phone. His crimson eyes showed some eagerness, knowing that he'll feel the nostalgia of working at the host club that he used to work at as a part time job.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mikan's House<strong>

Mikan's small body scrunched back and forth as she tried to rustle any worry out of her mind, but of course failing to do so. She was utterly depressed about the whole situation with her grandpa and couldn't cheer herself up one bit. Her smiles had faded, her gleam had faded, and her glowy personality had faded. Simply, she was a lifeless human from the looks of it. Her mind started to recall memories of her gramps, how they did so many activities together ever since her parents passed away. He was there for her, but now he was close to gone.

Quickly, she set herself up from her bed and looked into a mirror, seeing how lifeless she was. Her worry couldn't take it anymore, and so she decided to go to the hospital herself to ease her tension. Making her way into her closet she simply wore a comfortable dress with a camisole over it and dashed out the door, on her way to the hospital. As the little brunette dashed to her right a cold, yet worried, dark haired female had been coming from the direction to the left, unaware that she had just missed Mikan by a hair.

Hotaru shifted her body towards the stairs and quickly knocked on the door once, but no reply was given. She started to tap her foot as she continued to knock once more, calling out for Mikan, but still no reply. Her patience has gone to a peak as her worry started to increase. She continued to knock, and knock, and knock. Eventually she gave off a sigh and gave up on her attempts, knowing that simply knocking and calling will get her nowhere. She would need to ask others about Mikan's whereabouts.

* * *

><p><strong>Out on the streets<strong>

Mikan started to pace through the town with emotionless eyes, ignoring the constant stares and whispers that people were having around her. She didn't bother to wear her disguise this time so people were staring at her questioning if she was THE Mikan Sakura. Normally she would hate this type of attention, but right now her mind was bottled up with thoughts of her grandpa.

"H-hey.. is that Mikan Sakura?" one girl whispered to her friend as they gasped in shock as the friend nodded in a 'yes'. Mumbles started to appear around her, attracting the attention of a certain model who had overheard of these conversations.

Nobara was walking along the sidewalk as she saw a deeply depressed Mikan staggering along the streets. By instinct Nobara quickly ran up towards the lifeless brunette and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Mikan-san, are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone as she saw the brunette jump slightly at the sudden grab. "Oh… Nobara… ah." Her words came out in small paces as she looked as if she were about to cry. "Sorry…" Her voice trailed on. Nobara simply shook her head, encouraging her to stay silent for a bit to allow her emotions to calm down.

More people started to gather around the two well known models, staring at them with awe. Nobara noticed the attention that they had been attracting and quickly took Mikan to a more private area.

As she set the brunette down she started to look at her with really concerned eyes; eyes as if it were a mother worrying for a child. "Mikan…" she said in a slight whisper, trying not to startle her. She politely asked what was wrong, but Mikan didn't seem to budge at all. Her eyes were just staring to the ground, sad and hurt. Nobara quickly shrugged it off, trying to etch out the silence. The tension was literally killing her in the inside as the brunette continued to look lifeless and worn out.

"Hmm, how about I take you to where Yo-chan works! I'm sure you'll enjoy the place." She offered in a giggle as she saw Mikan look at her with slight shock. "Yo-chan works?" she asked in curiosity, not knowing of this. A small giggle escaped her mouth. "Yup, he works to prove others that he has the capability to work… well mainly to prove me that he has the capability to work." she exclaimed jokingly as she thought back at his eagerness to prove her. "I might have accused him of being too lazy." she admitted sheepishly as she saw Mikan laugh along with her. "Although… he did say he was dragged by force into this job so he might not be too happy about it. I don't even know the job he got haha, all I know is the address of the building he works in." she said in stifles of laughter.

Nobara grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her up, giving off a smile in return. "Here, let's go say hi." she said, but then stopped in midst of their tracks as Mikan froze suddenly. In front of them was an old man whom she has recognized.

"Inu-san!" she exclaimed as she recognized his appearance from his many visits to her house. Inu was a childhood friend of her grandpa, and normally stopped by for small visits at their house here and there. The old man quickly recognized the voice and beamed slightly. "Mikan!" he exclaimed as he walked over, noticing that she were on the verge of tears. Seeing a friend of her Grandpa made her think of his situation once again, making a dark cloud form around her. Sirens continued to flash through her head, completely jolting her attention from her sad thoughts and the nostalgia in front of her. Nobara stared at her again with concerned eyes, but Mikan gave off a weary smile in return. "Sorry Nobara, do you think I can talk to him in private for a few minutes?" she asked as Nobara have her a small nod in return, not knowing how to react. Mikan thanked her as the three of them made their way inside a small café nearby, of course with Nobara sitting in a different area from them.

"I heard what happened." The man said in a weary voice, as if concerned for Mikan and her Grandpa's situation. She just nodded as she heard the words flow out of his mouth, urging her eyes to not cry. After a long, silent pause his eye brows arched up as he furrowed a frown.

"I know it must be really hard on you… I felt the same when my wife died. I felt as if a part of me just collapsed, and that I had lost the only family member that I truly cared for." he slowly said as he gently held hold of her hand and placed his other hand right on top. His frown turned into a sad, weary smile. "Your grandpa was so proud of you and your accomplishment in the acting industry." A small chuckle left his mouth before he continued. "He'd go on and on about how proud he was, bragging about the things you've done… maybe even exaggerating a bit. Although, no matter if it was worried things about you or cheerful things about you, he always told them with such excitement."

Mikan just sat there, listening to his every word as her hazel eyes stared at him with an unreadable expression. She felt her eyes start to water once more as she quickly used the palm of her hand to wipe them off, only to have them flowing back down in larger amounts. She was now crying of sadness and crying of slight joy that she had at least given her grandpa something he could feel proud of.

The grip on his hand tightened as his old, stifled voice whispered in a passionate tone. "Even though you aren't his child, he thought of you as one. He really did care for you more than anything in the world, and you've given him something he could feel proud of all his life." Her tears continued to fall down as she nodded in response, giving off a small smile in return.

They spent about 25 more minutes in the café, reminiscing all the events they both experienced with her gramps, as well as the old stories that Inu and her gramps had in the past. Giggles were exchanged, as well as a good helping of tears. Eventually their conversation needed to come to an end as they quickly sipped down the coffee they had ordered during the time they've been there.

"Here you go Mikan. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me over. I've known you since you were a child, so to me you're like family." he said with a pleasant smile as he handed her one of his business cards, showing his number on it. Mikan gave off a smile in return. "Thanks."

She stood there as she watched his figure exit through the doors, and then vanishing from her sight. Her body eased up a bit from that conversation, making her feel a little less depressed, although still holding onto that empty hole in her stomach. After a few seconds in thought she headed towards where Nobara had sat herself down and smiled at her apologetically as she tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm really sorry about that Nobara."

Nobara simply shook her head as her shiny, silver hair ruffled in her face. "Don't worry about it Mikan, I didn't wait too long and it looked like you were going through a lot." she said with an understanding smile before she hooked her arm around Mikan's and dragged her out the doors. "Now it's my turn to cheer you up! Next stop, Yo-chan's work place!" she exclaimed with a cheer as Mikan sheepishly smiled at her, following up with a small giggle.

Nobara's face beamed up as she saw the giggle come out of her mouth. "Success, I've made you laugh!" she said with a smile as she giggled as well.

* * *

><p><strong>About three hours before, near central town<strong>

Youichi dragged his body outside his house after having a small, yet annoying, argument with Nobara about how he needed to get his act together. Right now he wasn't taking on any jobs, requests, or even taking the effort to look – but to his defense he did model for some of the top brands in Paris, so coming back to Japan was like a vacation for him.

Of course, Nobara didn't see the logic in that idea and, with his pride all high and mighty, he went out to search to prove her wrong. With his foreign model looks he started to snag a lot of attention on the streets, making him growl in disappointment as all the eyes were now aimed at him.

"Urgh, why is it that I need to always prove her of anything, that stupid cousin." he stated in slight anger as he began to kick a rock that was lying on the sidewalk. "And how hard is it to even find a j—" and then a voice called out for him in midst of his sentence.

"Hey mister! Mister!" someone exclaimed in a shout to try to grab his attention, successfully doing so. Youichi turned his head around to see a man in, what looked to be, a bar tending outfit trying to catch up to him, clasping his hands on his shoulders as he made it towards him, making Youichi give off an alert reaction.

"Hands off!" he snapped as he pushed the hands that had just grabbed his shoulders off of him. The man threw his hands in the air and gave off a jokingly shocked expression. "My bad, sorry. I just couldn't help but see how… model-like you are. And, with those foreign looks of yours you could drag a lot of attention." he said with a smirk on his face as Youichi looked at him in suspicion, not really enjoying where this was going. "Alright, and your point?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone as he arched one eye brow up.

The man cleared his throat before continuing. "You see, we're kind of low on employees today and I was wondering if you could fill in and help, of course I'll pay you more because of the last minute request." he explained as Youichi just kept up a glare. He was about to decline the offer until the man just grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the building. "Good, then you're in, no need to be shy." he stated with an arrogant smirk, making Youichi growl under his breath and then sent over a glare towards the man who was technically kidnapping him. "My name is Reo by the way, and I'm the Manager of a Host Club." he said in confidence as they approached the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Only about 2-3 chapters to go (still debating) until it's complete! c: xo Read x Review<strong>


	20. Watching Over Me

**Sorry it took so long to upload this! n I was revising and working on my other chapter. Chapter 21 is already 3 pages done! Read x Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice (Though I wish I did ; u ; )**

* * *

><p><em>The man cleared his throat before continuing. "You see, we're kind of low on employees today and I was wondering if you could fill in and help, of course I'll pay you more because of the last minute request." he explained as Youichi just kept up a glare. He was about to decline the offer until the man just grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the building. "Good, then you're in, no need to be shy." he stated with an arrogant smirk, making Youichi growl under his breath and then sent over a glare towards the man who was technically kidnapping him. "My name is Reo by the way, and I'm the Manager of a Host Club." he said in confidence as they approached the building. <em>

**Chapter 20: Watching over me**

The doors slammed loudly open as Natsume grumbled at his return. "Reo, what the hell was taking you so long? It's not like I can hold onto this bartending position for you for too long, while at the same time hosting to the g—" and as he turned around he glared at the face he seemed to not enjoy seeing. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said as his crimson eyes narrowed towards the silver haired boy. A small smirk formed on his face as he noticed the displeasure that Natsume was having towards his presence. "Well, I _was_ going to just walk out of here after being kidnapped to this area, but after seeing you here I think I'll stay just to fog up your personal space." he stated in an arrogant tone, as Natsume glared at him once more.

After putting down the wine bottle that was in his hand he ruffled his black hair and gave off a small grunt before walking over towards the two of them and pushing the apron towards Reo. "You're turn to take on bartender now." he said before passing by the two of them, making Youichi roll his eyes at being ignored.

Youichi seemed to be able to pick up on the hostess routine pretty fast, and with both him and Natsume working today the building was packing with squealing girls, making the two of them cringe at the sound.

It's been a while since Natsume had worked in the host club, and with news spreading fast the girls who had originally come for him came dashing into the building. Some familiar faces were recognized by him, including Saki (remember the girl from chapter 3?) who was the first to run over to him.

"Natsumeee, it's been a while." she chirped happily as he rolled his eyes in response. "What are you doing here Saki?" he asked in an annoyed tone as a small pout made its way to her face. "How rude of you, I came here for you! But, since you remember my name I'll let you off the hook." she said in a light manner as she made her way to a table. "Now, are you open for paid dates as well?" she asked in a sly tone as he simply scoffed at her question. "I'm only here for one day, so no." he stated, making her frown in response.

She got up from her seat and grabbed onto one of his arms, making him glare at her in return. "Oh come on Natsume, you used to love going on dates with me, always putting me before any other girl who asked you for a date." she sang as he rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, because you always paid about 200 bucks more than the average female."_ he thought in his head as he removed his arm from her grasp. "I know you like me Natsume, you're just playing hard to get." she cooed as she traced circles on his arm, only to have him walk away a split second after.

With Saki's constant blabbing Natsume knew it was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Sidewalk<strong>

"Mikan, you need to pick up your pace!" Nobara exclaimed as she walked faster, trying to avoid all the eyes that began gawking at the two. She rolled her eyes at the frown Mikan gave out, making her stop in her tracks and glare at the eyes that were staring at her. "Okay Mikan, first things first your outfit needs to be changed, and please fix your hair. You're going to be the next top gossip in the news if you continue to let your appearance be shown as… well… a teenager in rebellion who just got scolded by her mom… yeah that's it." she said in a stern tone as Mikan looked at her with a confused look. "How did you even come up with that image in your head?" she asked with one eye bow arched up.

Nobara just waved her hand, ignoring her remark as she dragged her into a high-end clothing store. "Okay, I'm going to send you over to the hair salons over there, just sit there and follow their instructions while I go find you some clothes." she said with a smile as they made their way to their positions.

The little brunette still appeared to be quite down about her grandpa's situation, but there wasn't much she could do. Her heart ached, her head ached, but Nobara was right with grabbing her to some place other than the hospital. Rather than have her head down in the dumps as she watched her grandpa's frail body, it would make more sense for her to cheer herself up before going back into that hole of sadness.

Still, her eyes felt wet but she took all her energy to stop it from falling. Although, she didn't promise herself that she could keep up her normal façade for too long. Even as an actor, she had her limits.

Nobara finished picking out Mikan's new set of clothes, as well as some for herself. Since they were both models it was best to look at their best when being presented in public. Nobara, who already completely worn her outfit, got herself a light pink sweater with some cute hearts printed on it, along with some blue jean shorts and some cute high heel sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a cute pink bow helping it stay in place.

"Alright, I finally found what you needed to wear!" she exclaimed as she paced over towards Mikan, smiling widely at the hairstyle her friend just got. "My, aren't you looking beautiful." she complimented as she placed the clothes on a side counter by the chair Mikan sat in. Mikan's silky brunette hair was curled fully in beautiful waves and then clipped in a half ponytail with a sunflower clip.

As Mikan got up from the salon chair Nobara pushed a bag of clothes in her arms and pushed her towards a dressing room. "Okay Mikan, now go change into the clothes. It's paid for, my treat!" she said in a smile as Mikan looked at her in slight shock. Unsure of how to react to the situation the little brunette simply obeyed her orders and went inside the changing room to change.

As she walked into the changing room she looked into the mirror and saw, once again, how miserable she looked. A frown appeared on her face as she tried to ignore her expression, but it didn't seem to change the fact that the mirror seemed to read into her heart. Her hands clasped against her cheeks as she made a weary smile. "Just for today, stay content Mikan. For one day just hide all your sadness." And with her acting skills she magically looked like someone who seemed fine; someone who didn't seem like they lost their relative.

As she exited the changing room she heard Nobara and a few other customers start squealing at how she looked. Nobara had great sense of taste, giving her some jean Capri's along with a graphic tee that printed on a beautiful sunflower and a mini white leather jacket to go along with it. For her shoes she wore some cute high heeled sandals as well, fully complimenting the outfit.

"I must say, I did a fantastic job!" Nobara exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, making her way towards Mikan. "Now that we're ready, time to surprise Yo-chan with our new outfits!" Mikan couldn't help but smile at her reactions to everything, and was really grateful that Nobara was trying to cheer her up, even without bugging her about why she was so upset.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Host Club<strong>

The Host club had gotten even more crowded since the start, and has yet to die down. The hype of two hot guys catering to people turned almost every girl ecstatic, but of course made both Natsume and Youichi sigh at the horror they have to go through.

Reo clasped his hands together in apology at the two of them as they both glared at him in return. "I'll make sure to pay a special extra bonus for you two on your pay checks." he reassured before escaping back to the bartender table. "So, this is what you deal with on a daily basis? Many girls wanting to be with you?" Youichi asked as Natsume just grunted in response. "Yeah, and now you understand my pain."

Youichi just rolled his eyes in exhaust. "Well yeah, I'm experiencing it. But, why would you bother aiming for Mi-chan if you have so many girls on you? I don't trust you with her." he stated in a serious tone as he glared at him, of course Natsume was not fazed by it. "Who said I was aiming for her?" he stated back nonchalantly as he went to grab a few dishes.

They were both now in the backroom kitchen, placing a few of the dirty dishes for the crew to clean up. "Oh don't give me that. Who wouldn't go after her? She's like… perfect." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Natsume simply ignored him, agitating him even more.

"Fine, then I'll take her from you. I don't want to see you try to make it hard for me." he said confidently, only receiving a glare in return. But then a smirk formed on Natsume's lips as his crimson eyes started to narrow. "Oh… I'll give you a challenge." he said before walking back out, leaving Youichi shocked, pissed, and… a sense of calmness. His thoughts became clouded, but he finally decided that it was really time to _completely_ let Mikan go.

And with that he simply walked back out to help with the rest of the customers.

Still crowded as usual Youichi tried to push through the crowd to get to the next table, but was quickly stopped by Natsume's grab. He was about to pull his arm away and yell at him until he saw the look on his face… it was indifferent, hard to read, but it read out the truth. "Before you assume anything, I do care for Mikan, alright? All these girls here mean nothing to me." Youichi was surprised. "Do you love her?" was what subconsciously came out of his mouth as Natsume looked at him with his normal nonchalant façade. Although before he could reply a ton of gasps and screams came out, and then turned slightly quiet.

"Oh my god, those two are stunning!" most of the male hosts said as they stared at them in awe.

"Well of course they are, they are both top models! You see that silver haired girl? She's the top model from Paris while the brunette girl beside her is the top model in Japan!" one girl yelled out as a few other girls agreed. Some girls, however, just rolled their eyes in disgust as their jealousy started to show.

Both Youichi and Natsume turned around to see what the attention was on, and my you should have seen their faces. Although the two of them could easily hide their emotions with an unreadable expression, you could tell in their eyes that they are drawn in by the two of them.

"Wow… they did a pretty good job making themselves presentable. I didn't think Nobara was taking Mi-chan here though." he said in a slight mumble near the end.

The two girls began walking towards a vip table as the crowds of people made a small path for them to walk through, much to their surprise. "I think we're drawing in too much attention…" Mikan exclaimed in a whisper as Nobara just giggled at her embarrassment. "That's part of the bundle you signed up for when you became a model and actor."

As they neared their tables Mikan spotted both Natsume and Youichi staring at her, suddenly making her freeze on the spot. Nobara looked over at what she was staring at and gasped at the sight. "Wow, even Hyuuga is here?" she said aloud as she walked over towards them, leaving Mikan still frozen in her spot. "Come over here Mikan!" Nobara exclaimed as she gestured a hand. She simply nodded and made her way over, not sure how to respond to either of them. On the same day one had kissed her on the lips and one had kissed her on the cheek.

"You two look really nice." Youichi complemented, making the both of them smile, thanking him in return. Mikan quickly glanced over to Natsume, who was looking at her with his nonchalant expression. "Yeah, you both look nice." he simply said, causing her to look at him with shock. The last thing Mikan expected was a compliment from him. Secretly it made her feel a bit happy.

"So, I didn't know you worked here Natsume." Mikan said with a small smile, trying to make some normal conversation happen.

"Yeah, I didn't know that either, did you Yo-chan?" Nobara piped in as she looked at the two of them in curiosity. Youichi simply nodded his head. "I was dragged in here by force, remember? I thought I told you that. I'm not even too happy being here, especially working with him." He stated as he pointed towards Natsume who glared at him in response.

"You specifically agreed to work here because I was here, basically to torture me." he explained nonchalantly as he grabbed out notepad. "So, orders?" Natsume said as the two girls pondered at the menu. What was nice about the vip seating was that it was private and less rowdy. Although, the faint sounds of the crowd trying to get into the vip room was quite annoying.

Natsume constantly eyed Mikan with a look that she couldn't even read, making her a little annoyed. "Quit staring." she exclaimed as she pointed out a glare. A smirk formed on his face. "You _wish_ I was staring." This made Mikan slightly blush, but was quickly hid by her great acting skills which was promptly going on right now as well. Nobara noticed the tiny event that was happening between the two of them and decided to give her a little gift.

"Yo-chan, come and show me some of the wine bottles you have at the bar." she said as she dragged Youichi by the arm. "W-wait, Nobara stop pulling!" he said with a sneer as she refused to listen. Mikan quickly looked up to see what was going on. "Oh Nobara, want me to come along?" she asked, only to receive a small smirk on her lips. "It's fine, I got this." she answered with a wink before leaving the room which now stood only Mikan and Natsume.

The tension started to rise, and her brunette eyes started to shift around the room, trying to avoid eye contact. "N—"

"What's wrong?" he said as he began to examine her once more. "Pardon?" was all she could say out of her mouth at the whim of moment.

A sigh came out of his mouth. "I know you're acting your "I'm fine" façade." he said as he walked closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I…" was all she said before she closed her mouth to prevent anything from being said.

"Spill." That was all Natsume had to say for Mikan to break the mask she had been putting on and start crying her eyes out. All her bottled up emotions, all her pain, all her sadness, it all came flowing out of her. She fell to her knees as her hazel eyes darkened at the thoughts, but was quickly calmed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She didn't know why but as Natsume held onto her she felt at ease.

And then she told him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Bar<strong>

"Nobara, why all of a sudden you wanted me to show you the wine we had? You don't even like wine!" he complained as he saw her form a smirk on her face. "I did it to get them alone." she said as she sat on one of the stools.

Youichi rolled his eyes. "And why would you do that?" he asked in suspicion.

She simply smiled. "That's a secret." And with that a huff came out of Youichi's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the VIP room<strong>

Natsume just sat there listening as Mikan broke down with all her emotions, spouting every last bit of it. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she could tell Natsume… and her instinct told her that he would understand. The loss of a family member was something they both are struggling with.

"S-sorry for telling you all this.." she said in a low mutter as she gently let go of his shirt, only to be held by his hands. "Don't say sorry." he simply said before leaning over and kissing her forehead, making her blush slightly.

"Everything will me alright, because I'm here if you need me." he said with a sincere voice, letting Mikan know that he was serious. Through the last 2 days she's had many people tell her the same thing he just said, but for some reason Natsume was the only one she felt the most comfortable around.

A slight nod was given. "Thank you." she said in a weary smile as she leaned over and kiss his cheek, her hand lying gently on his neck.

"I… think I'll be on my way now." she said with a small smile before heading towards the door.

"Mikan." Natsume sounded soft.

Her head turned around towards his direction in response to her name being called, and with that she felt his lips on top of hers. They were as warm as ever, as gentle as ever, and as sweet as ever. And this time, she leaned in and kissed him back. No more holding back and no more hiding herself… she loved him.

As they released the kiss Natsume looked at her with his deep red eyes, full of passion.

"As for the answer to that time at the café, I think you could put two and two together. You are, after all, the first girl I ever kissed." he said in whisper as he leaned down towards her ear.

Her eyes widened as she shot up her head, only to watch him exit the room, leaving her in an abyss of thoughts. "The night at the swings…" she said in a small mumble to herself as she looked down towards the ground and started to recall the small bits of memories that slightly came back.

Her face was red like a tomato, although her mind was processing all that had just happened.

**Back at Mikan's home**

* * *

><p>Mikan just laid in her bed after taking a warm showering, pondering through her mind of everything that had happened. It was all jumbled and packed. She then heard the phone ring, slowly picking it up with her mind gazing at the ceiling.<p>

She listened as she slowly sat up, and then finally she hung up. Her reaction was emotionless this time, but she recalled many things in her head.

"_Even though you aren't his child, he thought of you as one. He really did care for you more than anything in the world, and you've given him something he could feel proud of all his life."_

That was what Inu had told her, and she gently placed the phone down. "I love you too Gramps." she said with a small smile as she tucked herself to bed, tears forming in her eyes.

Her grandpa died.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to upload this! n I was revising and working on my other chapter. Chapter 21 is already 3 pages done! Read x Review!<strong>


	21. Journeys reach reality

**Hey guys! Chapter 21 is finally out! Hope you enjoy~!**

**Also special thanks to ****BubblySunshine190****, your review really made my day so thank you! :) And of course thank you everyone else for reviewing and reading my fanfiction! You guys all hold a special place in my heart!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Even though you aren't his child, he thought of you as one. He really did care for you more than anything in the world, and you've given him something he could feel proud of all his life."<em>

_That was what Inu had told her, and she gently placed the phone down. "I love you too Gramps." she said with a small smile as she tucked herself to bed, tears forming in her eyes._

_Her grandpa died._

**Chapter 21: Journeys reach reality**

The next morning felt pretty long for our little brunette as she shuffled through her bed, her face still wet from tears. The loss of her grandpa had a big impact on her, but she knew that he was still watching her from above; him and her parents.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she had yet to contact Hotaru, who had been frantically calling her here and there. Oh, how she knew she was going to get an earful from her best friend, knowing how angry she'd probably be, and had been in the voicemails.

Quickly she rumbled through her things to locate her phone, following up with a call to Hotaru.

Within a second she picked up.

"Explain, thoroughly." she stated on the other line as anger arose in her voice. Mikan didn't know what was more terrifying, her voice or the anger in her voice. Nonetheless, Mikan told her best friend everything.

After the whole story was told Hotaru hung up, making Mikan start to worry. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that she heard a knock on her door, opening to reveal a really worried best friend. "Hota—" and then she pulled Mikan into an embrace, a reassuring embrace.

"I'm fine Hotaru, really." she told her friend as she hugged her as well.

It looked obvious that Hotaru was very worried about her friend, no matter how stupid she thinks she is. No matter how many times Mikan reassured her that she was fine, she continued to hug her. After the long hug finished Mikan simply looked at her friend with a smile. "I'm really fine Hotaru, I've learned a lot through the past day of depressing." she reassured once more as she walked over to the counter to pour her friend some coffee. "It's your favorite, French Vanilla." she said cheerfully as she handed her friend the cup, making her sigh at the gesture.

"Fine, but please let me know rather than have me worry for a whole day next time." she said with concern in her eyes as she sipped her coffee.

A light chuckle came out of Mikan's mouth. "Of course."

Once they finished with their meals they headed off to school, of course with Mikan in her disguise. With all that has happened to her, it has felt like forever since she's been to school. And, for once, she seemed excited to go.

* * *

><p><strong>At School<strong>

As Mikan made her way into the classroom a ton of girls started to squeal in awe, calling over to her as she attempted to ignore them for once.

"Mikoooo-kunnnn!" her whole fan club screamed as she made her way to her seat, freezing when she saw Natsume.

His head turned towards her, giving off his indifferent look. "Look who showed up to class today." he simply said with his nonchalant tone. Mikan arched one eye brow at his response.

"And look who actually considered my absence." she spited back, only to get a glare in return.

"Don't push it." he said before looking back at his manga, making Mikan huff at the response before taking her seat.

After a few minutes Narumi came in, twirling as usual, greeting everyone with such an exaggerated tone. Chuckles appeared from the crowd as he set down his attendance, noticing that Mikan was present this time. He sent over a smile towards her, making her simply give a smile in return.

"As you all know, in one week it will be the Alice Academy Festival!" he sang aloud as cheers started to be made. The excitement rose as everyone was eager to attend the festival. From what Mikan and Hotaru heard, the festival was one of the biggest in the area, featuring big events and presentations from each class.

Mikan's class was doing a theme of fate, using the play, Cinderella, as the base of the concept. The word fate always seemed to confuse her, but of course fate needed to be earned rather than given. With the word fate in mind, Mikan's mind drifted towards a memory about the boy on the swings, and then making her think of Natsume.

No matter how many times she tried to consider otherwise, it was no doubt that Natsume was the boy in her past, as well as the boy who gave her first kiss. As her mind continued to drift she felt someone shake her body, jolting her back to reality.

"Imai! What the hell was that for?!" she exclaimed as she glared at her nonchalant best friend staring at her in annoyance. "I kept calling you but your idiot brain can't seem to comprehend the situation." she stated as she pointed towards the crowd of people who were waiting on her for the rehearsal. Mikan slightly sweat-dropped before walking towards them, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

The day went by quite fast, just the normal practicing and rehearsing. Along with that were some costume try-ons, which left girls squealing as they watched Natsume and Ruka being measured for the prince costumes. Of course the understudy would need to get their own fit costume in case of any last minute changes in the cast.

Eventually it was night time, and the filming was going to start momentarily.

* * *

><p><strong>At the studio<strong>

"Mi-channn!" a certain silver haired boy yelled out as he went over to hug the brunette, who was definitely caught by surprise. "Y-Yo chan! I didn't know you had time off of your work today." she exclaimed as she hugged the boy back.

"Sorry about that Mikan, I should have told you that Youichi was going to come and watch the rehearsal." Nobara said in the background as she walked over to the two of them before beaming a smile. "Cousin, you should stop clinging to Mikan." she said in a slight giggle as Youichi pouted a bit.

"Both of you were able to make it to the final filming of my last scene?" Mikan beamed with excitement as she went over to hug Nobara. "Now I feel a little less nervous with you two to support me."

As they walked over to the set they spotted Hotaru and Ruka examining the equipment, to make sure everything was OK to go. "Hotaru! How's all the set up going? I'm so excited that today we'll be filming the last scene!" Mikan exclaimed in giggles as she went over to hug her best friend, only to be hit by her baka gun.

**Baka baka baka**

"No hugging until you finish this scene flawlessly." Hoatru stated in a cold tone, making Mikan frown in return. "Meanie."

As that whole scene happened between Hotaru and Mikan, Youichi looked towards Natsume, who seemed to be completely focused on the little brunette. A small frown formed on his face but he tried to ignore it. His mind told him to completely give up on Mikan, but his heart thought that it still had a chance. Natsume was a formable love rival, or so that was what he thought as he watched him look caring towards her.

"Mi-chan~" Youichi called out as she stopped in her position to look over towards him. "What is it?" she asked with curiosity, but he simply gave off a smile. "Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice." he replied as a pair of crimson eyes started to look at him in suspicion. Of course the dense little Mikan had no idea what that was about.

"Alright guys, let's just start filming the next scene… we're using up valuable time!" Hotaru yelled out in annoyance as everyone listened to her command.

"Also Hyuuga, as agreed you won't need to do the kissing scene, just kiss her on the cheek." she said in slight disappointment, knowing that without a real kiss the movie was slightly ruined. Natsume simply nodded in response. "Thanks."

Mikan overheard the whole conversation and began to frown. _"Does Natsume still refuse to kiss me? Was all those times he kissed me a lie?"_ she thought in worry as she walked over towards the set.

The set was prepared, the lights shined bright, and the cameras began rolling.

**(Natsume plays Arnold and Mikan plays Alicia)**

Alicia silently walked towards her balcony, after going through all the events that had occurred during the last 5 months. She had escaped her wealthy family after a large murder, found love, broke the love, and almost got chased out by the person who killed her parents right before her eyes.

A small tear fell down her eye as she stared out towards the sky. "Such a beautiful day, yet why do I show such emotions? I've been set free, I've finally ended the murder case…. I should be satisfied." Her hand clutched towards her chest. "Bust something in my heart feels empty."

As the moments continued she heard small footsteps approach her. In caution, she turned around in a quick manner and went into an alert mode. "Who goes there?!" she yelled aloud, only to have her tears start forming further as she saw Arnold approach her by the balcony.

"_Natsume…"_ Mikan thought in her head as she watched how stunning he had looked in his costume. As alluring as ever, even far more alluring than his character is supposedly supposed to be. But this time she refused to be drawn into his acting. She was the actor, not him.

"A-Arnold… I…" her voice stuttered at the sight, but quickly glared her eyes. "What are you doing here? Didn't we end ties down at the river?" she spited out, only to have no effect towards her ex-lover.

His eyes were sad, it showed guilt and remorse. "I did what I had to do… for you…" he said silently as a pause came right after. "What do you m—" and with that she felt a pair of warm lips lay upon hers.

Mikan was absolutely shocked, as well as the film crew and the people around them. Hotaru, however, had already predicted that this may happen.

"You are the only one for me. I love you." he said in the most caring tone ever. Mikan couldn't tell whether that was meant for her, or for her character Alicia; though her mind kept trying to convince her that it was just the script.

Mikan quickly snapped out of her shock and continued her lines. Her eyes started to tear up in happiness, both for her character's role and for the lines she had heard, which gave her different signals from Natsume. "And you are worth the Journey all along."

And with that the scene has finally ended.

Youichi stood there in complete shock. He was aware of Natsume's feelings, but he didn't know they were serious to this extent. He continued to play that small scene in his head.

"_You are the only one for me. I love you."_

Youichi knew very well that Natsume didn't say that because of his script, he said that because he truly did love her. A sad smile formed on Youichi's face as he looked over towards Natsume, who was looking at him as well. Natsume could tell that Youichi was able to figure out what that scene meant. "I've lost." he mouthed towards Natsume as he walked out the studio door.

Nobara noticed this and quietly followed him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the studio<strong>

The silver haired boy quickly rummaged into his pockets and grabbed out a cell phone. He hesitated for a moment but in the end decided to call the number.

After a few rings an old voice picked up. "Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

A small sigh came out of Youichi's mouth. "Dad, I've decided. I'll agree to the arranged marriage with Aoi." And with that he simply hung up, knowing that his dad was probably jumping with joy in his office.

As he turned around a small pair of arms wrapped around him. "You did the right thing Youichi." Nobara said calmly as he heard him whimper softly.

"I know…" he replied as he began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Studio<strong>

Everyone began to cheer with joy as the final scene of the movie finished. It was officially over and the work has definitely paid off.

Mikan was still in shock about the whole event that had happened to her. He kissed her, he really kissed her. Different shades of red formed on her face as she remembered the whole scene.

"You can't seem to forget about me, can you?" Natsume said with a smirk as he walked over to the blushing brunette. Her hazel eyes glared at him. "Don't get so full of yourself!" she yelled aloud, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

But she smiled anyway, and for once he had smiled back at her; a genuine loving smile.

"_Gramps, I finally finished the movie you were so proud of_." Mikan thought in her head as she slightly frowned. But she knew he would be proud of her. He was, after all, the one person who raised her most of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>At Natsume's Apartment<strong>

Natsume was reading his manga as always, ignoring the many calls from most of his past clients. After his appearance at the host club his phone has been blowing up with messages, putting him in annoyed mood. But as he thought about a certain brunette haired girl, his mood began to lighten up.

A smile formed on his face at the thought, but of course he quickly changed it. Love wasn't something he was used to, and it would take time for him to get used to it.

Suddenly his phone began to ring. Natsume thought it might have been another one of his past clients, but was shocked to see a call from an unknown ID.

"Hello?" Natsume said in a nonchalant tone as he answered the phone.

A voice he never heard of answered the phone, making him a bit startled. "Hello, who is it that I am speaking to?" he asked.

"…Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume replied, getting a little suspicious about this phone call. The other end of the phone was silent for a bit as small sounds of ruffling paper could be heard. "Natsume Hyuuga, I'd like to let you know that when your step-father died, he left a half of his inheritance to you on his will. Would you be able to sign a few papers tomorrow to claim the money?" the guy asked, leaving Natsume a bit astonished.

The father who once hated him, actually put him on his will. Natsume felt slightly relieved that his step-father really did want to treat him as his own son. His mind didn't believe it originally, but to think that he would be sharing half and half with Tsubasa, the man's actual son, that was a complete different story.

"Yes I will, thank you for letting me know." Natsume replied back before hanging up.

Today was probably one of Natsume's more relaxed days.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reading and keeping track of this fanfiction, it really means a lot to me! :) The next chapter will be the last chapter of this fanfiction! (Wow, it's already been so long since I started it!) Next chapter will revolve around Mikan's big reveal and the Alice Academy Festival! So excited! ~ So stay tuned! Read x Review!<strong>


	22. Alice Academy Festival

**The last chapter of this fanfiction (Not including a possibly epilogue)! Ah I'm so excited! This one is going to be quite a long chapter compared to my other ones, so I hope you enjoy! C:**

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsume Hyuuga, I'd like to let you know that when your step-father died, he left a half of his inheritance to you on his will. Would you be able to sign a few papers tomorrow to claim the money?" the guy asked, leaving Natsume a bit astonished.<em>

**Chapter 22: Alice Academy Festival**

Natsume's crimson eyes glanced around the room as his anticipation started to rise. He's never gotten a will before, especially from his step-dad, so this was quite a shock for him.

"Thank you for coming." a man said as he took up the empty seat located in front of Natsume. "I apologize if the call startled you a bit, I would be startled as well." Natsume simply nodded in response, signaling him to continue. The man cleared his throat for a second as he took out some papers, attempting some small conversation to get rid of the awkward silence in the room.

"Your step-father must really love you, considering he gave you half of his inheritance." Natsume looked at him with an unreadable expression before responding. "We didn't have much of a father-son relationship."

The man looked at him as he gave off a small smile. "I've known your step-father for quite some time, he was a good business partner of mine." He began to shuffle some papers out of a briefcase and handed them towards him. "I thought you should see this."

Natsume skimmed the papers with his crimson eyes, widening as he read through them. "These are papers for a private investigator…. Looking for me…"

The man gave off a small smile. "He did end up finding you easily, and tried to send you money to help support yourself. But no matter how much he sent you, you continued to refuse his offer." His crimson eyes looked at the man as he said those words. "I hated him at that time, I really hated him. He ruined my childhood and blamed me for a lot of things." His eyes started to warm up after his hardened gaze began to melt.

"That's because I was scared to let him back into my life… after all that he's done. I didn't want to be thrown away again." His raven haired bangs fell over his eyes as he tried his best to maintain his emotionless self. The man didn't ask much more, and they continued to sign the papers.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later - Alice Academy Festival~<strong>

Time flew by and it's already time for the Alice Academy Festival! The fireworks danced, the music boomed loud, and the cheers of the area echoed so loud that the planes in the sky could hear! Nobody in this area did not know about this festival, considering it is the largest in the area AND possibly the largest in the world.

In this festival each class must perform/create some sort of exhibition or entertainment of the theme given to them. The themes vary between Fate, Fairytales, Fright, etc. If you may have noticed all the themes this year have all started with the letter 'F' to symbolize the 6th year this festival has been run. And as the years increase, the letters do as well, all the way up to 'Z'.

All events don't happen until 2pm today, and being that it's 4 hours early the crowds were still packed with many eager people, excited for the opening of the events.

But let's see what out little brunette is doing…

* * *

><p><strong>In the classroom (8:00 am)<strong>

"Practicing this early really puts me to sleep…" the brunette cried out to herself as she leaned against her free arm. The class practiced about 5 times already on small scenes since 7:00 am. A lot of them looked exhausted while the rest were too excited to think about how tired they were. Along with the exhausted body of hers, the disguise she was wearing wasn't making her any more comfortable.

A certain raven haired boy walked over towards Mikan, startling her as he tried to get her attention. "Oy, you're up again for rehearsals." he said in a nonchalant tone as Mikan began to sigh. "Urgh, there is a limit on how much I could take this early in the morning." she grumbled back as her fan club continued to swoon over the annoyed 'Miko'. Mikan simply rolled her eyes at this.

From the corner of her eyes, Mikan could tell that Natsume seemed a little less… stiff. He normally held a presence that was hard to approach, but today it seems a little more approachable than normal. A smirk formed on her face as she stared at him, making him glare at her in response. "Quit looking at me." he stated in an agitated tone as she refused to comply to his offer. His crimson eyes narrowed as he looked at her in suspicion. "Something good happened to you." Mikan stated aloud as his glare deepened, making her laugh in response. Before she could say anything more, the rehearsals began to start again, making her grumble in response.

Hotaru watched her best friend as she seemed to be enjoying herself, under her tired self, in the rehearsals.

"You must really care for her, Mikan that is." Ruka said as she slightly jolted at his sudden appearance. "Nogi, don't approach me like that." she exclaimed sternly as she saw him look apologetic towards her. "Sorry."

Some small tension made way around them as Ruka continued to think of things to say to her. "U-m…" but just couldn't seem to think of anything. Hotaru was a complicated girl, and it would take a genius to figure out what was ever on her mind.

"Nogi~ come join us in rehearsal!" Narumi said aloud as Ruka sighed at the response. He really didn't want to be in the play this year, but after the little stunt his teacher had pulled on him, there was no way out of this situation. "Narumi-sensei, you do know I—" and then was interrupted by his teacher once more.

"Nogi, I know what you're going to say, but we really do need you."

That's all it took for Ruka to give in, until Hotaru interrupted the situation.

"Nogi, follow me for a bit." she said suddenly as she grabbed his arm and made their way out the door. "I-imai!" Ruka exclaimed in a stuttered tone as he tried to let go of her grasp.

"Ms. Imai, where do you think you're going? Your understudy rehearsing is going to start soon." Narumi sang as he approached the two.

"Just ignore the cold-hearted brat Narumi-sensei." Sumire piped out as she looked suspiciously at Hotaru. "I don't want someone like her taking my main spotlight, just get Ruka to stay here." she said in a smile as she looked at Narumi with determination.

"How about I get them to both stay, . Now let's get bac—" but as he turned around the two figures were gone. A sigh came out of Narumi's mouth as he just let the scene happen. It's not like anyone could get Hotaru to follow their orders. It made it even harder that Ruka had left his phone in the classroom, cutting off all contact he could possibly have with him until he came back.

Mikan stood there as she watched the whole scene. "Hotaru…" she said in a slight mutter as she wondered what was on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the school<strong>

Hotaru continued to drag the poor boy as they made their way towards the Sakura tree. Ruka was caught off guard by the whole situation, but quickly snapped back to his senses and used all his force to get away from her grasp. "Imai, what was that for?" Ruka exclaimed, slightly confused and slightly annoyed… yet he seemed to enjoy his alone time with her.

Her eyes stared at him for a long second before she replied. "Don't you feel used? Why don't you ever say anything, and simply give in?" she said sternly, looking at him with annoyance… yet with some concern as well.

Ruka just looked away for a bit. He didn't know how to respond in the situation, but quickly came up with a solution. "It's because I feel useful. I feel like someone can depend on me in a situation like that." he admitted as he leaned against the tree. "My father is one of the richest men in the world, and because of this people think I'm some rich spoiled brat who can't do anything." His face showed a weary smile as Hotaru watched him closely.

She eventually joined him by the tree and sad down beside him. "Ruka." she said slowly, startling him by the word. "Imai… you just called me Ruka." he said aloud, blushing slightly. A sigh gave way out of Hotaru's mouth. "Don't think too much of it, you could call me Hotaru." she said with a small smile forming on her face. "Hotaru." he tested, making him smile even more. "It's a petty name."

"Ruka, lets run away from this school for a while. You don't deserve to be used like that, and I deserve a break because of that idiot Mikan." she said as she sat up, holding out her hand to help Ruka up from the grass. "Why not let yourself have a little fun?"

His deep blue eyes stared right towards her, stunned at her offer. If he left then what would the play do? The festival would be ruined! All the concerning thoughts started to fill his mind.

"I-I can't, they need me and the play would be ruined without me." he exclaimed in a stutter.

"They'll figure it out. They always do. This is why you hesitate, you make yourself think that you're the only option, but remember that you do have an understudy." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. His eyes started to shift uneasily. "But Natsume is my best friend, and he hates the play. I can't make him be the lead just because I chose to leave." he said in a worried tone, making Hotaru roll her eyes. "And I'm sure he'll be more than happy to take it if he knows that his best friend is being used. Just let Hyuuga take your part for this play only." she stated as she pulled him up from the ground.

After a few seconds of debating Ruka simply nodded his head. "Alright." was all he said before Hotaru grabbed his hand as they began to dash out the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the classroom<strong>

Narumi's foot began to tap nervously as he waited, and waited, and waited. "Where is Nogi? The Festival is going to start in about—" He quickly looked at his watch. "—2 and a half hours! If we don't get him to rehearse I'm going to have a fit!" he screamed aloud, startling all the students. When it comes to plays Narumi means business.

And if things couldn't get any worse.

"Narumi-sensei! Come quick! Sumire is in the nurse right now, and it doesn't look so good! Out of nowhere she started to feel really weak!" a student exclaimed as she ran into the classroom, making Narumi run out the door with no question.

Mikan watched as the room began to get louder, with people talking about the play and how it was practically ruined. _"Wow, these people give up so fast."_ Mikan thought in annoyance as she made her way back to the desk. Natsume was also there, reading his manga as always.

"Yo, Hyuuga. Do you think this play is going to be a failure?" Mikan asked as she sat down, only to be ignored in response. She simply rolled her eyes at his response. "You know, I don't get why you hate me so much." she said as she tried to get his attention. He continued to ignore her.

"What did I ever do to you?" she exclaimed in an annoyed tone, only to get a glare sent back to her in return. "Basically you walk into this school, take most of my clients, and now you're asking what you ever did?" An anger vain popped on Mikan's head. "Look, it's not like I chose to do that. You can't hold something against me just because it happened without my consent!"

The class began to stare at her as she quickly reddened in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." she said apologetically towards the eyes staring at her.

"Save yourself the embarrassment and just don't talk to me right now." Natsume said nonchalantly as he went back to reading his book.

As Mikan was about to retort something back, Narumi dashed into the classroom in full on panic mode. "Oh my goodness! Oh my gracious! Oh my…. Okay forget about that. Sumire can't perform tonight, my Cinderella Understudy is missing, Nogi isn't here, and the play is practically ruined!" he exclaimed in a dramatic tone as he fell to the floor as if he were about to die. "Hyuuga! We need to have to rehearse your lines thoroughly since we don't have Nogi!" he yelled out, only to make Natsume grunt in annoyance.

The students began to show concern and worry about their play. "What are we going to do? We worked so hard on this play, we can't just give up now." some of the students exclaimed as the room began to turn loud.

"I need to find a Cinderella Understudy quickly! Do any of you know the lines of Cinderella well?" he asked the class as his voice started to crack with worry. Everyone just shook their heads as Mikan and Natsume simply watched the whole scene.

One girl piped up. "Even if we did get someone to replace Cinderella, our selling point was Nogi. Most of the audience is coming to this play to see Nogi perform. Without Nogi how would we be able to attract the attention of the audience, let alone get a full house?"

"_If we get Mikan Sakura to play the part, the audience is bound to be surprised!" _Narumi thought in excitement as his eyes eventually shifted to a certain brunette, showering her with pleading puppy eyes. Mikan knew what was about to come.

"No." she said as quickly as she can as Narumi continued to look at her. "Please Sakura!" he exclaimed. He knew very well that Mikan could memorize the Cinderella Lines in a matter of minutes, but he also knew that by doing the Cinderella part she'd have to reveal her actual identity.

"I will not play Cinderella!" she yelled out, narrowing her eyes to send a 'my-disguise-will-be-ruined-if-I-play-cinderella' look.

"Oy, Narumi, you better not be having me act out a love scene with a guy." he said in an annoyed tone as he sent glares towards his teacher. The class started to swoon at the thought of two guys reenacting a love scene. "Kyaaaaaa!" was screamed out of all the girls as they began to blush at the thought. Mikan simply sweat dropped at their response as Natsume grunted to himself.

Narumi walked up to the annoyed brunette, as she continued to decline his offer. "Please, I beg of you. Everyone worked so hard on this play and we really need a Cinderella." he said in a pleading tone, sounding quite desperate. Mikan's eyes shifted away from his puppy gaze, trying to think of what to do.

"_If I play Cinderella everyone would know who I am. But if I don't play Cinderella then this play wouldn't be able to perform."_ she thought in her head as guilt began to pour over her.

"Who's going to play my part then?" she asked.

"We have back up." The teacher replied back.

A sigh came out of her mouth. "Hyuuga doesn't seem fond of a guy being his love interest." she exclaimed, trying to convince him to not put her as Cinderella.

"He'll be convinced." Narumi said in confidence.

"No I won't. I refuse to have this guy be Cinderella, I don't roll that way. Besides, that kid can't act for his life." Natsume replied in a stern tone, making Mikan glare at him in response. "I could act way better than you Hyuuga!" she yelled out before turning back to Narumi. "I'll play the part of Cinderella." she exclaimed in confidence as she went back to glaring at Natsume.

His crimson eyes narrowed in a tighter glare. "What the hell, I won't perform a love scene with a guy!" he yelled out, making more girl "kyaaaa" in response. "Oh relax Hyuuga, you're acting like a child." She retorted towards him. "Don't tell me you have feelings for me, because I don't roll that way." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Urgh you're impossible Hyuuga. Which girls are the costume designers for Cinderella? I need you to fit me in my clothes." she said aloud, making the girls blush in response. "But S-sakura, you're a guy… shouldn't you let the guys fit your dress?"

A smirk formed on her face. "Actually, Hyuuga, why not you fit my dress on?" she said in a plotting tone, making him glare at her once more. "Go wear it yourself." he replied before looking back towards his Manga. Though Mikan wasn't going to let it slide. She walked over towards him and whispered into his ear. "If you don't come with me right now I'll have the teacher call Nogi to force him to play the Prince. You know very well that Ruka wasn't too happy about himself being chosen as a lead role." (Wow, Mikan can get feisty.)

After a glare and a grunt he got up from his seat and complied. "We'll be back." Mikan said with a smile, making everyone look at them in shock. Seeing Natsume actually listen was one thing, but the yaoi-like scene was what got everyone on their toes.

* * *

><p><strong>In the private changing room<strong>

"Okay explain. Why the hell do you even need me here. I'm pretty sure at your age you could easily change yourself." he said in suspicion.

She just smiled in response. "Oh Hyuuga, don't be so cautious. You're just over thinking things. Besides, I really do need help wearing a dress."

He glared back at her. "You're definitely planning something."

Mikan sighed in response."I just wanted you to see this first…" she said in a slight mutter. "See what?" was all he said before his eyes widened in shock as she took of her wig, revealing long, brunette hair that flowed nicely down her shoulders.

The room was silent for a bit, making the tension rise. She began to comb out her hair, ridding it of any tangled knots. "Natsume, will you say something already? This silence is killing me!" she exclaimed as she walked over towards him, startling him a bit.

"But, you, I…. You're Miko?" he said in slight stutters, still in complete shock. His faced turned into anger. "Why didn't you tell me any of this? I feel like such a fool, being lied to like this and—"

"—Oh will you just shut up already?" Mikan interrupted, and with that she kissed him, a deep and long kiss. The kiss completely caught him off guard but he still gave in, putting more pressure into the kiss. Once the kiss was released he was finally back to reality. "Mikan…" and then he kissed her again, making her hum inside.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you I was Miko." she said apologetically in between kisses. She really did feel bad, but her guilt was forgotten as his large fingers combed through her hair as they kissed. Eventually they did release the kiss, making Mikan frown slightly.

"Any objections now about me being Cinderella?" she said with a smirk as one of her eye brows arched up. Natsume simply smiled before helping her wear the dress. Mikan looked absolutely stunning! With her looks and fame she was bound to bring a crowd into the audience. "Be prepared for everything Natsume. Once I walk these doors it's going to be hectic." she said in slight giggles. "Well aren't you full of yourself." he teased as he hugged her from behind.

And Mikan was right. As they walked out the doors the students in the hallway froze for a split second and then stated to scream. "OH MY GOD IT'S MIKAN SAKURA! MIKAN SAKURA IS IN OUR SCHOOL!" they yelled aloud as they started to run down the hallways to notify the others. News spread fast because once she reached the classroom everyone was either so excited to see her or so shocked.

"Mikan Sakura is in a Cinderella dress… meaning… wait…." Confusion arose the class a bit. Mikan walked over to Narumi and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Thanks to you I have to act as Cinderella AND reveal my secret to the whole school." she said in slight annoyance. The students in the classroom went into complete shock. "Miko was Mikan Sakura?!" they all said in unison.

"Wait, Narumi knew? How come he got to know?" Natsume said in an annoyed tone. "Long story." was all she said before the crowd of students came running into their classroom to witness the popular Mikan Sakura in the flesh.

Eventually the whole school knew that Mikan Sakura was in Alice Academy, and it eventually hit the news.

* * *

><p><strong>The Opening of Alice Academy Festival<strong>

"Hello, this is Shizune Yamanouichi here to give you shocking news about the Alice Academy Festival. As you guys have heard, Mikan Sakura is inside this festival at this very moment, and she's even playing the part as Cinderella! Can't wait to see what else stirs up with this upcoming popular idol." the news reporter said as they filmed the whole festival, as well as the crowds trying to get in. Because of the news about Mikan inside this festival, the line to get into the festival reached a length of over a mile!

"Oh Sakura, causing up such a mess." Luna said in her helicopter as she watched from the skies. Of course Luna was one of the first to hear about Mikan's identity finally being discovered, making her fly all the way back here to witness this amusing event. "I knew this was going to happen eventually." she said in a small smirk as her helicopter landed in front of the gates, making all the people there start screaming while covering themselves from all the wind.

"Oh this just in, even Luna Koizumi is here in the flesh! Oh what a festival this has become!" the news reporter yelled out in excitement, waiting to see what more was to come.

Loud music began to play as the gates opened, letting everyone dash inside. The exhibits were open, the events were live, the crowds were cheering… this was going to be one long day!

* * *

><p><strong>At the park<strong>

"Heh, looks like that idiot finally revealed herself." Hotaru said with slight amusement as she sat on the swings watching her Smartphone. Though, it was annoying to see several phone calls being dialed to her from the agents and the teachers at the school.

"Hotaru you saw this coming, didn't you? Is that why you asked me to hang with you?" Ruka asked, with slight disappointment. Hotaru simply looked at him with unreadable expressions. "Oh Ruka, you think on the situation way too much. Though, you are correct on one thing; I did see this coming." And before Ruka could respond she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I enjoyed my time with you, now let's see the chaos happen." she said as she grabbed the blushing Ruka and ran towards the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the classroom<strong>

As the crowd increased Mikan was starting to feel annoyed. Fame was nice, but not when it hoards around you in clumps. She was about to clear a pathway until she saw a pathway clear itself. "Sakura-san!" she heard Luna say as she approached her. Shocked, Mikan didn't know what to say. The last she saw of her wasn't the happiest moments, but for some reason she was slightly glad to see her well. "Koizumi, what are you doing here?" she asked in shocked and curiosity.

Luna looked at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You're all over the news! I just had to come see it with my own eyes. Besides, I came down here to get the things I forgot to pack. Why waste this perfect time to check the chaos out?" The response made Mikan roll her hazel eyes. "Really? It's not that entertaining." she said in annoyance. Though, deep down Luna did want to see how Mikan was holding up with all the paparazzi and fans.

"Oh my god even Luna Koizumi is here!" someone screamed out as the crowd tried to get in even further, only to be hit by a baka gun.

**Baka baka baka**

"Wow, way to attract attention you guys." Hotaru said in an annoyed tone as she came into the crowd with Ruka. "HOTARU, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU PUT ME THROUGH?!" Mikan yelled aloud, only to be hit by her baka gun as well.

**Baka baka baka**

"Too noisy. I already predicted this to happen." she said as she stated to polish her baka gun. Mikan just stared at her best friend/manager in disbelief. "You mean, you WANTED me to give away my identity and cause all this chaos?!"

Hotaru just sighed as she face palmed. "I also didn't want to play Cinderella, so it's a plus." She gently pushed her best friend out the door, along with everyone following. "It's almost time for you to perform."

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

Natsume went next to her and grabbed onto her hand. "Let's get this play over with and we could enjoy our time in the festival." he whispered into her ear as she smiled at his response. "You're definitely going to buy me Howalon."

"Anything for you." And with that they made their way to the stage. Even though their filming was done, she felt like it was still there, just on a stage. The lights, the people, the adrenaline. Mikan felt free, as if a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulder.

And as they performed their play Hotaru was leaning against Ruka backstage. Whether they got together or not is a story to be told another day. Luna was just watching her rival act away in her elegant Cinderella dress—changing to someone she was not. They may have been rivals, but at that very moment Luna admitted loss as she watched Mikan freely express herself without any mask on, without a façade, just as herself. "Today is my loss Sakura, but I promise you I'll beat you one day." she said in a slight mutter. "I'm proud of you Luna." a voice said behind her, making her jolt up in alert.

"Y-Youichi… what are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she glared at him in response. "I thought I made it loud and clear that I hated you."

He simply looked at her as his hand ruffled against his silver hair. "I'm really sorry for what I did… and I really can't tell if you'll ever forgive me. Luna, you were a great friend of mine and a great friend of Mikan's… I didn't want that to be ruined because of me." he said in a sad tone, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"You're too full of yourself Youichi. You aren't the cause of everything, you know? Just go." she said as she turned away, trying to hide her ugly expression. Youichi just nodded before heading out of the backstage door.

"I can't get myself to forgive you Youichi, I'm sorry." she said to herself as she continued to watch the play.

As the final scene came in, Mikan and Natsume did their kiss, making everyone scream in awe, and blushing at how intense it was. Of course it takes the two of them to make a scene.

As they exited the stage Ruka and Hotaru approached the two, astonishing them a bit. "Are you two—" and Hotaru simply glared at Mikan before she could finish the sentence.

"Great work out there you two!" Ruka exclaimed as he complemented the two on their hard work. "And I'm sorry you had to take my part Natsume…" He looked apologetic and guilty, but Natsume just gave one of his rare smiles. "Ruka, You don't need to apologize. You need a break from plays too, and you've done a lot for me in the past." he said as his friend smiled and thanked him for the help.

"Also, Ruka, thanks for looking out for me all this time. I think I'll be living well from now on." Natsume told his friend as he thought about the inheritance he received.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_As Natsume began to sign the papers his eyes widened in shock. "5million dollars?" he asked in disbelief as the man nodded in response. "Your step-father was a wealthy guy, and he worked hard so that you and your step-brother could live a good life." _

_Natsume simply stared at the amount, and in his head he thanked his step-father, even though he treated his childhood quite badly._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"I'm glad. If you ever need anything you should try to count on me sometimes." Ruka said as his best friend nodded at him in response.

As the two of them were talking, Mikan made her way towards Luna, who was sitting on a set piece in deep thought. "Koizumi, I know we've had a rough patch in the past… but I hope that one day we could be friends again." Mikan admitted as she sat down beside her. Luna looked at her for a second before replying. "I'd like that, I really would. But, it will take time." Mikan agreed to that. "And it may never happen." Mikan accepted that. "B-but, I think we're stronger than that." Luna finished off, as Mikan gave her a hug. "Yeah, we are."

Once they released the hug Luna went to head back to her helicopter. She had missed her rehearsals to come see Mikan, which made her kind of happy to know. Maybe Luna wasn't so bad after all.

"Mikannnnnn! Great job on your performance!" Nobara exclaimed as she hugged the little brunette as tightly as she could.

"T-thanks Nobara, b-but you're crushing me." Mikan exclaimed as a small giggle appeared out of her mouth.

"Oh sorry." Nobara said apologetically as she let go of her. From behind Mikan could see Youichi walked towards them. "Yo-chan! You came too?" she said aloud as she went over to hug him, only to get Natsume glaring at the two as he walked over to them. "Yeah, I really enjoyed your performance. You were absolutely stunning out there Mi-chan." Youichi complemented, making Mikan blush a little. "T-thanks."

As they were talking Youichi noticed Natsume walk over to them, making him smirk slightly to himself. "Mikan. Today I'll be flying back to my hometown in America where I'll be accepting an arranged marriage that was assigned to me ever since I was a child. Though, before I go I really needed to tell you this. Mikan, I have always loved you and still love you right now, So, if that crimson eyed jerk ever makes you cry, you could always come to me." he said in a smile as Mikan tried her best not to cry at the thought of one of her good friends leaving her, as well as his second confession.

"Yo-chan…" she said in a sad tone as she hugged him once more.

"Who said I was going to make her cry? Mikan, you shouldn't be hugging him, I'm a very jealous guy." Natsume said jokingly as he went to grab Mikan out of the silver-haired boy's embrace.

"Jealous much?" Youichi said as he attempted to provoke Natsume.

"Yes, I am." Natsume admitted as he formed a smirk on his face. "You may be my rival but you're still a relatively good looking guy, who knows what Mikan is thinking."

A small gasp came out of Mikan's mouth as she gently punched him in the arm. "Don't just assume things on your own." Mikan exclaimed as she went up to Natsume and kissed him.

"Well, then you just can't let the idol meet your rival." Youichi said as he left the door, watching as the couple began smiling to each other.

A lot has happened during the past few months, and it has been a roller-coaster of emotions. Of course even with all the drama, the shocking realizations, the joy, the sadness, and the hope… Natsume and Mikan were still able to find themselves. That's because they were fated for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>25 years later<strong>

"What happened after the play? You can't just end the story like that!" a young girl whined as the woman smiled at her. "I'm sure you should know that they had a very happy ending. You are, after all, the child of those two."

The girl smiled in response. "Mommy and daddy had such an interesting love story. Maybe I'll have a love like that." she exclaimed in excitement. "What do you think, Aunt Luna?" she said in excitement as she climbed on top of her lap.

Luna giggled at the girl's response. "Just like your mommy and daddy, you will also find a love that would consume you." she said as she continued to read the many stories Natsume and Mikan had in their life.

* * *

><p><strong>127/14 update - Reading some of the comments I'll admit that it was a bit rushed, I sincerely apologize for this! The reasoning for this is because I've started to lose motivation into finishing this fanfiction, so the ending may seem a bit too rushed. However, if I do spark some interest in this fanfiction again I will rewrite my ending (not entirely), but I'll make it more clear in answering all the questions. Also, Mikan and Natsume are still alive. I might write an epilogue for them, but the ending was supposed to indicate that Luna and Mikan did work out a friendship in the end. c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness it's finally done! After years of making this, I finally finished it! So many feels! Thank you all so much for supporting me, I REALLY appreciate it! I might write an epilogue, but I also plan to write another Gakuen Alice fanfiction so stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
